Body Snatcher
by Apprentice08
Summary: Kat is now 18 and with that age comes changes to both her body and mind. In the dark a Shadow is lurking, hoping to pluck Kat from the mortal realm so he can make her his queen. Kat remains blind while she tries to keep Stretch from muscling his way into her body. In the end she will have to choose: Either let Stretch in or leave her mortal life behind. One chance, one choice.
1. Untouched

**A/N: I have been wanting to write another Casper fic for a long time but never had a good solid story plot. Now I do, sort of, so I will start it now and hopefully it will be enjoyed by all. The rating may change later and I will let you know when and if it does.**

 **Also, this is a StretchxKat fic but may end up being a little bit of a slow burn, I haven't decided yet.**

 **Finally, if any of you readers are well versed in the supernatural and mythical histories try not to take this story too seriously. This is a for fun, not for profit fic and you will most likely see incorrect references to all kinds of shadow creatures and demons etc. Just try to take the story for what is it and don't shame review because it's not accurate. This isn't meant to be an informative bio of mythical and supernatural creatures. It is supposed to be an easy, light read, with a simple plot and nothing fancy.**

 **Light or no editing.**

 **Read and Review and let me know what you think.**

 **Chapter I**

 **Untouched**

When the candles flickered and a gust of toxic wind swept through his rooms Sade groaned and rolled his eyes. Bringing long thin fingers up he rubbed at his eyes, teeth clenching and pointed ears drooping in annoyance.

"What is it now!" he bellowed to an empty room as the thick velvet curtains were pushed out of the arched windows and the light from the many small flames dimmed.

" _It's time, Sade!"_ Came a hissed whisper from no one, the voices seemingly traveling on the acrid wind blowing his room about.

Book pages fluttered and the bone chandelier swung, "Time for what?" he barked out as he stood from and plodded down the few steps before his throne angrily.

"I _t is time for you to find a bride! You must find a bride! A bride! You must find a wife_!" the wind hissed with determination and Sade heaved a sigh and shook his head.

"Already? Honestly, I've only been on the throne, what? One hundred years? My brother was given five before he had to find a human." he mused as his red eyes looked to the strange markings on the floor.

Several started to glow and he swallowed nervously, "Oh dear, well, surely we can wait a few more years, no need to rush into things-"

" _A bride! A bride! You must find one now! Or you will not remain upon the throne! You must have a queen! No shadow king without a human queen!"_

The voices grew louder and louder until finally Sade flung out his hands, "Alright! Enough you nasty old bat! Very well." He agreed reluctantly, "I will find some pathetic little thing I can marry. Will that suffice?"

" _A bride! A Bride you must have a bride!"_ the wind chanted though it was not near as loud as before.

"I will take that as a yes. You'd think as King I'd be able to just have a wife or two presented to me. Ah, well. Can't let my entire life be handed to me. If its a queen the underworld wants, then a queen it shall get...and after our wedding night I will keep her in the dungeons." he mused happily.

He crossed to his bed and dragged off the black cloak, swinging it around himself he became nothing but a shadow, swiftly moving out the window and towards the world above.

Any mortal female would do, once she was here he could ignore her easily enough, the last thing he wanted was some human female screaming her head off because there were ghosts and demons around.

 **Page break**

Kat leaned back as the ghostly trio wailed at her, the gush of air pressing her hair back and causing her to nearly lose her balance. The cackling that followed the rather dazzling display of screaming and howling made her roll her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest, "Finished?" she asked.

"What? Not good enough for you? I think it will scare the pants off those little fleshy goon friends of your." Stretch said with a rather large smirk.

"First off, they aren't my friends. Second, I don't just want them scared. Borderline traumatized would be good."

"Oh yeah, we can do that!" Fatso said as he slapped his belly and chuckled darkly.

"Uhm, Kat? Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, I can do it for you, we don't have to get my uncles involved." Casper said from right next to her.

"Oh! That would be good! Very scary! Hello kids! Want to come play with me? I have ice cream and cookies and plenty of _bored games_ we can play!" Stinkie harassed and the trio broke down into laughter.

"Casper, no offence, but I want Victor and his stupid little gang out of the cemetery. Every year the senior boys vandalize the place and it costs hundreds of dollars for the people of Friendship to fix it! I mean, I think it's time those creeps learned to respect the dead. Your uncles are perfect for the job."

Casper looked down dejectedly and sighed, "Yeah, I know, it's just, well, I wish I could help-"

Stretch reached down and yanked Casper up to him, cradling the small ghost in his arms, "Oh! You want to help Casper? Well how bout you go down to the store and by some diapers for the kiddies!"

"They're going to need 'em by the time we get through with them!" Fatso bellowed and the trio descended into laughter once again.

Kat couldn't stop the smirk that appeared on her face, "Excellent."

 **Page Break**

"Now, while I am gone, no going to parties, no trouble making and-"

"No one in the house. Yeah dad, I know." Kat said as she took the keys to the house from her father and helped him get his final piece of luggage situated on top of the car.

"I will be gone a week, at most. All you have to do is-"

"Everything you say. Dad, come on, please?" she begged, hoping he would spare her the rest of his rules and regulations. She knew them by heart and was more than ready to be father free for a week so her and Casper could enjoy the sweet taste of freedom.

"Alright." he said with a gentle smile. He leaned down and gave a soft kiss to her forehead before finishing the tie down for the luggage.

"I left the number where you can reach me in my study. If the trio gets out of hand call me, I will get them to leave you alone."

"Da-ad!" Kat groaned out and he finally relented, taking a final survey of the decaying property and then nodding, "Casper, you keep a careful eye on her. I am counting on you!"

"No worries, Doctor Harvey! Kat's in good hands!" the little ghost chirped.

"And you three, be nice to my daughter, treat her as if she is one of your own, got it?" James said to the trio who was floating lazily nearby.

James cleared his throat and Stretch looked up, catching the man's eye, he smacked his brother and then nodded, "Yeah, sure thing Doc, like one of our own. We'll take good care of the little street rat."

Kat eyed her dad with worry but James just smiled, "Right, no worries, I will be back as soon as possible. Love you, Bucket."

"Love ya, dad." she repeated.

Several minutes later the good doctor was driving down the bumpy overgrown road and heading out of town.

As soon as the car was out of sight Kat and Casper cheered and then ran swiftly inside, ignoring the calls from the trio who were already chomping at the bit to get to the cemetery.

"What do you want to do first!" Casper cheered happily, "I was thinking binge watching old movies, pizza, ice cream and then a game of find-the-spook!"

Kat smiled but rolled her eyes, "Casper, don't you remember what's going on tonight?"

The little ghost thought about it and then grew excited, "Oh, right! The cemetery! Scaring the snot out of those punks!"

"Come on, let's go get ready. I want to get pictures of the whole thing!" and Kat shot for the stairs, racing the little ghost to her room.

 **Page Break**

He didn't need someone pretty, and he didn't need someone young. He just needed to find a female human who was relatively aware so she could speak her vows. The one thing he had to make sure of is that her aura was pure, no previous shades, shadows or ghosts having taken over her body.

He had been flying around the woods for a good hour now, waiting for the sun to set so he could progress towards the nearest town.

Sade had popped into the darkest part of the woods he could find, and waited for the sun to set. This was the ancestral hunting grounds. Though he did not know why, this particular spot was where all the previous kings had come to find their brides.

 _All I need is a female, no one special, get her and get back home._

The time to move came quickly enough and his shadow flooded over the small ocean side town like a veil. He rushed through the streets, seeing plenty of females but none with the right aura. It was as if every single female in this town had come into contact with ghosts. Every single one of them had been overshadowed at some point or another.

Sade was shocked by the amount of ghosts that must be haunting this area and he realized he would be hard pressed to find a pure aura like he required. Still, he had to keep looking. This is where his forefathers came, he could not bring a bride from somewhere else. The sooner he found a girl the sooner he could go home. The last thing he wanted was to be bound to this earthly town looking in vain for a bride like some wraith or phantom. If he had to he would choose a child and wait for her to mature, keep her from being possessed until he could take her.

That sounded like a tedious expenditure of his time, but if he couldn't find one who was untouched and of the right age or older then he might have no choice, "There must be one clean girl around here somewhere!" he hissed, and that is when he heard a laugh.

 **Page break**

Kat was trying to keep Casper calm and quiet, trying to keep him from blowing their cover. The young ghost had turned invisible so should any passers by spot them, all they would see is a teenager walking along the boundaries of the cemetery.

"This would look way less suspicious if I had a dog with me." She hissed as an older couple gave her an odd look as she passed by. Giving a wave and a toothy grin, Kat kept walking, knowing Casper was right beside her even though he could not be seen.

"Where are your uncles! They said they would meet us here!" Kat said from between clenched teeth. The sun had gone down a half hour ago, Victor and his gang of hooligans would be here any minute!

It was a tradition, the night before halloween, the senior boys would steal away into the cemetery and vandalize it. Casper had told her stories from what he could remember of the early days. Originally, it hadn't been so bad. A pumpkin man here, a few tossed wreaths there, but as the years went by the kids grew more and more disrespectful.

Last year, Kat's Junior year, five of the headstones had been cracked in to, one of the oldest mausoleums had been broken into and left a mess with beer cans, condoms and other various wastes. The front gate had even been unhinged and left to swing and wobble dangerously, with spray paint running all along the beautiful stone fence that separated the holy ground from the rest of the town.

"Don't worry Kat, this year it will be different. You'll make sure those brutes don't destroy or hurt anything." Casper confirmed happily.

Kat gave a soft smile and pushed the hair out of her face as she looked at the old plots around her, "I hope so. It's so twisted how they could be so messed up. I mean, these are people's loved ones. They matter to the people of Friendship. Hell, I bet some of the boy's that do this have relatives here. It's like they just don't care."

"They probably don't." Casper said regretfully.

"Yeah, well, after tonight no one will want to come back, especially when I post these photos of them getting scared off all over school. It's going to be pretty great." As Kat went about checking the camera to make sure it was up and running she suddenly stopped and ducked down.

"Hey, you hear that?" she whispered, "It sounded like voices!"

"I'll go check it out, wait here!" and the little spirit rushed up high and then flew out over the cemetery.

Kat waited, crouched down behind a gravestone and continued to work on her camera. She hoped the ghostly trio would keep their word and make good on scaring the snot out of those Varsity knuckleheads.

Kat's eyes were drawn from her camera when she felt a chill run up her spine. It wasn't the type of chill she felt when Casper came into a room, nor the type she felt when the ghostly trio was around.

This chill felt different, made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end and her heart rate increase. Suddenly, she felt like she was being watched and something in her gut told her she should move.

" _Kathleen-"_ came a hushed voice and slowly Kat stood, looking around slowly, the dark obscuring her view and casting odd shadows.

Being a level headed girl, Kat rarely got spooked from the dark itself, but right now she felt like she wanted to be anywhere else.

"Hello? Casper?" She waited but no reply came, "Stretch? Fatso? Stinkie?" Still nothing, and yet she felt as if it was getting colder, felt as if something was surrounding her.

"Guys, come out now, come on don't pull this scary ghost crap on me right now! I need you scaring the little weasels, not me!"

" _Kathleen-"_ the hushed voice called again, though it sounded closer and the temperature kept dropping, "Okay. I don't think I know you, I'm just going to...go." as she turned to run she let out a short blast of noise and jumped when Casper greeted her.

"Ohmygod, Casper, w-why would you do that?" She asked as she sucked in air and brought a hand to her chest. Her heart was hammering and she looked up at him with a smile, "Wanted to prove you could be just as scary as your uncles, huh? Well, that was good, you almost had me running."

"Huh? Kat, what are you talking about? I did-"

"Get down! There they are!" Kat said as she motioned for Casper to move next to her behind the headstone, "Alright, you're uncles better deliver or I am going to be very pissed off."

They watched from afar as the boy's creeped in cautiously, all of them twisting their heads this way and that, looking for anything or anyone that might try and catch them in this act of defilement.

"Those leeches." Kat sneered and she pulled out her camera and prepared to get some shots.

The boys were well into the thick of the cemetery when Kat heard the first signs of the trio at work and she grew excited, "Come on! We have to get further in or I won't be able to get any pictures."

"Right!" and Casper flew after her as she rushed quietly around the plots.

 **PAGE BREAK**

Sade watched her from the shadows, lurking just near enough to never lose sight of her, but far enough she couldn't sense him.

He had been surprised to see how finely tuned her sixth sense was, she had felt him long before he was in close range of her. Spoke out as if she knew of creatures that could exist in another form.

The surprise he had felt at her instant recognition of his shadowy form, however, paled in comparison to him learning that this girl was in fact friends with a ghost. She was also, seemingly, the only female in the entire town who had not ever been possessed by one.

His interest was peaked, and he watched as she ran around with the little spirit and talked to him not only without fear, but with a certain air of command. She was a very interesting human and he wanted to know more about her.

He stayed quiet and out of the way, keeping his shadowy form close so as not to set off her intuition again. It was sometime later when all Hell seemed to break loose.

There was suddenly screaming, ghostly wails, crying and a stampeding of feet upon the ground as a large group of boys ran from the body yard like infants. The human girl snapping photos the entire time and laughing mercilessly.

 _She's just as mischievous as an imp!_ He mused in delight and when it all seemed to calm to a near deathly quiet she spoke again, "Alright, you can show yourself! You're not going to scare me guys!"

From this air three more ghosts appeared and they swarmed around her cackling wickedly, "So whatcha think short-sheet, seeing your uncles in action like that!" The tall thin one called happily.

"It was awesome!" the little ghost called as he spun around with the girl in middle who was laughing and holding her hands in the air triumphantly.

"Not every day you get to see the pros at work!" The fat one said, his deep voice rumbling out into the night.

"We scared the piss right out of 'em!" the third ghost added and the girl seemed increasingly happy.

"Yeah, it was great! I owe you. Next time you need a favor, it's on me, cool?" she asked.

The three ghosts came to a halt before her crossed their arms over their chests, "What could a bone bag like you possibly do to help three badass ghosts like us?" The tall one asked.

"I don't know, but if the day ever comes, I'm your fleshy." she said with a smirk.

"You'd never be _my_ Fleshy!" the small bucked tooth one yelled.

"Yeah, too skinny!" the fat one mocked.

Sade felt himself seeth. It was odd enough the girl seemed to be friends with these lesser spooks, but she put up with their muelling and berating behavior. He had selected her to be his queen, which meant, she was to be issued respect.

"What do you think, Stretch? She _your_ fleshy?" the smelly one said.

"I don't know, what about it Kitty Kat? Wanna be taken for a spin by good ol' _uncle_ Stretch?" and the ghost brought his fingers together, cracking the knuckles he didn't have and went to dive towards her, "Tut tut, I still have my charm." the girl smirked.

This made the tall one pause and Sade focused on her hand, a very small bottle filled with some sort of dust dangling from her belt.

"You brought that? And I thought we were all friends!" The tall one said angrily as the two other ghosts seemed to hide behind him.

"We aren't friends, we are family, which means I don't trust you as far as I can throw you. You've never been able to possess me and I am not going to let you start!"

"You sneaky little meat sack, aren't you just so clever."

"Clever enough to keep you out of my body Stretch. That won't ever change."

"Puh-lease, you'd love me inside dat body ah yours, I'd show you a great time! It's your loss bone bag!"

The girl simply rolled her eyes and tucked her charm away, "Come on Casper, let's go get some ice cream." and with that the girl and the small white ghost wandered away leaving the three ghosts to float in their spots.

"You are never going to get in her body." the fat one said as he watched the girl go.

"Shut up! I been in every female body in this town! Once they turn eighteen I take each and every one for a spin! Kitty Kats no different. I just need a plan to get that stupid charm off her!"

"Doc Harvey won't be happy if he finds out you took her for a ride." the smallest of the three said looking down with worry.

"What Doc Harvey don't know won't hurt him. Kitty Kats eighteen, and the only female in this town who hasn't been possessed by yours truly. Before her dear ol' daddy gets back I will get her good. End of story. Now come on, we need to think of a plan!"

Sade felt rage ignite.

 _This girl is unique, friends with ghosts, mischievous as an imp and highly intelligent too. I want her. I may not even have to keep her in my dungeon. She is already acclimated to the dead, and smart enough to outwit them. Her aura is pure and as long as she has that charm she will be protected from body snatchers like that man-whore of a ghost._

Sade admitted to himself that he had not intended to become _involved_. This mission had been a simple snatch and grab. But now, seeing this girl he felt a certain attachment growing. This must have been what his father had meant all those thousands of years ago.

 _Some shadow kings choose a girl at random, not much caring for the idea of soul mates and the like. But my dear darkling, if you do decide to search for and end up finding your soul mate, the female with which you were meant to be, you will be enchanted and ensnared from the moment you see her and no other place holder will do._

Sade had thought it all rubbish as a young darkling, but now, now he saw the truth in his father's words. This girl, young Kathleen, called to him and in his mind no other girl would do.

But that charm could be a problem. While it could not stop him for long it would deny her to him for awhile until he became acclimated to its presence. He would have to proceed carefully. He would also need to catch up with human history and see how young women in this world prefered to be courted.

It would not do to scare her away or come on too strong, yet he was not willing to leave her to the mercy of that ghost who was set on the desire to possess her body. If that were to happen he would be unable to make her his own.

Sade focused his mind and from his home he summoned three of his favorite minions, the most intelligent he had, which was saying something given they were all soulless shadow creatures.

When they appeared before him he spoke quickly and with authority, "The girl I desire has just left, I want her under constant surveillance, no one, ghosts included are to be allowed near enough to do her any harm or possess her. Do not show yourself to her and do not be found out by anyone else. She is not to know you are there. I will return shortly once I have adequately prepared myself to approach her. Find her scent and follow her, if anything happens to her you will be made to suffer for the next thousand years, understand?"

The creatures hissed and growled their acknowledgments and then were off, racing through the shadows to find the girl in question and protect her until their master was ready to take her.

Sade slowly shifted and gazed out at the small town before him, there must be some place he can catch up on the times. He moved slowly through the streets, his shadow slinking and sneaking through the small alleys and down the cracks of the streets.

It did not take him long to find what he was looking for, a school and right across from his a rather large library. Between the two he should be able to find all the information he needed. His wicked smile would have sent shivers down the most courageous spine.

 **PAGE BREAK**

"Why do you think your uncle wants to possess me so much? I mean, I know everything is a game to him, but honestly, it's starting to creep me out." Kat said as she licked at her ice cream cone.

They had managed to get to the towns local ice cream shop, the Dairy Fairy, before it had closed for the night. She had gotten her favorite, pumpkin flavoured ice cream with caramel pralines mixed in and she licked at the cone happily.

Casper had elected to get a small vanilla cone, though he couldn't truly taste or enjoy it he did seem to like going through the motions and as the ice cream dropped through him it left a small trail of melted ice cream behind on the pavement.

It was late enough and dark enough the streets were relatively empty, but upon passers by Kat would merely raise her hand and take hold of the cone so as not to alarm anyone about the magically floating dairy treat.

"I don't know. As far back as I can remember Uncle Stretch has always been into possession. It's like his favorite pastime, like baseball or gambling. Everytime a girl in town turns eighteen he takes her over and spends a couple hours inside her body. I think he just gets a kick out of it."

"He gets _something_ out of it." Kat mused with annoyance. She had no doubt the leader of the ghostly trio took more perverse pleasures in taking the young girls of Friendship for this so called "ride" of his than Casper knew or then Stretch let on, but Kat was never going to let him do that to her.

Even if she was wrong and Stretch simply walked around in their bodies aimlessly for a few hours she wasn't ever going to end up on his list. She felt empowered being the only "untouched" girl and it gave her a certain satisfaction to deny the angry egomaniac the one thing he had ever truly wanted from her.

Every since she had turned eighteen Stretch had been getting more and more determined to take her over and she worried that if she wasn't careful he would somehow trick her into dropping her guard.

That was the reason she had made the charm in the first place. She had just turned seventeen when she learned about Stretch's strange fetish and the instant she had Kat had gone to the library and looked up what she might be able to do to prevent such a thing from happening to her.

All she needed was a teaspoon of salt, some bone meal and a pinch of dirt from the ghost's grave. That had been the hardest part, for while the Mcfadden graveyard was not in the town below it did rest in the forest on the steep slopes of the hill. Her and Casper had looked for several hours before they found the right graves and that is also how she learned their true names.

Liam "Stretch" McFadden, Rory "Stinkie" Mcfadden and Alec "Fatso" Mcfadden had all been buried in a hair's breadth of each other and so it had been easy to grab some soil from all three graves and create the charm she now kept on her day and night.

The book had also encouraged the user to add blood meal and a special type of moss to the small vile as that would help to further ward off other entities that may try to lay claim to her body.

She had felt incredible when she discovered it worked perfectly and the trio could no longer enter her room if she hung the charm from her door handle. Needless to say the trio had not been pleased by this turn of events.

She now remained the only eighteen year old who had not been "taken for a ride" by Stretch McFadden and she relished in how much it got to him.

They had reached the bottom of the drive to Whipstaff Manor when she felt a chill run up her spine. It had been similar to the one she had felt in the graveyard and instinctively she pulled the small bottle from her pocket and held it in the palm of her hand.

"Casper?"

"Hmm?" he asked as they turned up the long winding road leading to their home.

"Why did you try to spook me in the cemetery earlier? Did it really bother you that I asked for your uncle's help and not yours?"

The trip from the end of the drive to the house on foot usually took a good thirty minutes and the ground was not the most even terrain so Kat tread carefully and Casper stayed close incase she should fall in the dark.

Truthfully though Kat had now walked this road so many times it was nearly second nature to her. She had been fourteen when she came to Whipstaff Manor, four years later and she couldn't imagine living anywhere else.

"Yeah, about that, that wasn't me." Casper said nervously as he looked at his nearly gone cone and tossed it off into the woods. Kat eyed him with worry as she finished her own cone and whipped her fingers on her jeans.

"Weird." Kat mused under her breath as they continued their journey up the sloping hillside. The trees grew thicker as they walked and Kat inhaled the scents of pine and fall as it swirled around her.

"Do you think it could have been my uncles?" Casper offered as they rounded one of the sharp curves and could see the clearing about a quarter mile on.

"I don't _think_ so. I mean, this is going to sound strange but, I can kind of...recognize them. Just like I can recognize you. Even if I can't see you I can tell which one of you is in the room with me."

"Whoa, really?" Casper asked in awe.

Kat blushed and nodded as she tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

"What do I feel like?" Casper asked with excitement.

"Well, it's kind of like, oh- I don't know it's like…" she stopped suddenly as they had come to the gate and it was her favorite part of the walk home. Casper smiled as he took her hands and gently pulled her up into the air.

He flew her the rest of the way home, now being safe from the view of anyone who might be nearby. When he set her down on the front steps of the house she pulled the keys from her pocket and unlocked the door.

"So come on, tell me, what do I feel like?" Casper asked again and Kat sighed, "Alright, well, when you come into a room it's like, like- I get these small vibrations in my chest and up my spine. Like a tingling feeling that kind of stays with me until you leave.

"Whoa, cool!" Casper said as he gently floated on his side next to her, "What about my uncles?" Kat smirked as they headed for the kitchen.

"Well, that depends." she started.

"On what?"

"On if they are alone or together." Kat laughed, pushing the door open and walking in to go hunt down something for dinner.

"Okay, what if they are together?"

Kat thought about it and then decided honesty was the best policy, "Well, when your uncles are together I get a feeling of dread or humour that builds in my stomach. Sometimes leading to anxiety and other times excitement. I suppose it depends on their intent."

"So, you actually can associate positive feelings with my uncles presence?"

"Mmhm, hard to believe I know." she snorted as she pulled some cold chicken from the fridge.

"And...separately?"

Kat stilled at the counter, thinking about it and feeling a blush come to her cheeks.

"Well, when it's your Uncle Fatso, I feel extremely hungry, and my stomach rumbles loudly." Casper laughed at this and Kat sat down at the table more than happy to pick at the cold fried chicken as she spoke.

"My Uncle Stinkie?"

Kat couldn't help laughing at this one as it was both funny and embarrassing, "Well, mostly, I just get the feeling of wanting to roll around in dirty clothes and sometimes I feel like I need to...go to the bathroom."

Casper stared at her a moment and then they both burst out into laughter, "Yeah, weird right?" she said as her eyes glimmered with mirth.

"Oh, that's great!" Casper sighed as he brought a hand to his transparent head, having laughed far too hard, "What about my Uncle Stretch?"

This made Kat still and chew the piece of chicken in her mouth slowly, "Stretch is-" she paused again and decided she would have to bend the truth a little as she didn't feel comfortable sharing all of it with Casper.

"Anger. When it's just him I feel a cold anger settle in the pit of my stomach, and sometimes a certain amount of-"

 _Perversion. Certain areas you'd rather not mention tingle, your brain goes a bit fuzzy and your heart beats faster._

"Aggression." she said instead of the truth.

"Oh." Casper said sadly and Kat glanced up at his face to see how bad he felt for his uncle.

"Uncle Stretch has always been a little hot tempered, I just didn't realize it was so-"

"Engrained?" Kat offered for lack of a better word.

"I guess." he said and they sat in silence for awhile until finally Kat spoke again, picking up her plate and throwing the bones away in the trash, "I do know this, whatever it was I felt tonight in the cemetery wasn't something I was familiar with, and honestly, it really creeped me out. I think we should avoid the cemetery for awhile, at least until dad gets back."

"Agreed." Casper said with a nod and Kat put her plate in the sink, washed her hands and headed for the door, "Come on, let's go see what's on t.v."

 **A/N: Alright, so begins chapter one. Chapter two will be along shortly and hopefully will have more Stretch Kat moments and some new info on Sade. Read and Review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Charming the Charm

**A/N: Alright, we get our first hints of Stretch and Kat in this chapter. It's going to be fun.**

 **Also, I am taking some artistic license and will be bringing both Wendy and one of her aunts in. They will not be at all like the characters from the movie** _ **Casper meets Wendy.**_ **I redesigned them specifically for this story and will be more along the lines of a plot device than actual characters, popping in and out as I need them for exposition and explanations. So if you aren't a fan of these characters don't worry, they aren't hardcore investments.**

 **There is also swearing and foul language in this chapter just so you know. Enjoy and if you like read and review!**

 **Chapter II**

 **Charming the Charm**

Kat lay in bed wondering how the week ahead would proceed. Tomorrow, or today, since it was one in the morning, would be Halloween. She still had six days before her father returned and nothing stopping her from doing whatever she wanted.

The question is, as an eighteen year old without a car, few friends and ghosts for roomates there wasn't much she could do in the way of a good time. It was usually just her and Casper and honestly that is how she liked it.

There had been a few kids in her school who had tried to befriend her and even now, a girl named Wendy often still tried to hang out with her on weekends. But she had become more accustomed to hanging with the dead and truthfully she preferred it.

She glanced to the window which was cracked open and exhaled slowly as her mind went back over the events of the day.

The weird feeling she had gotten in the cemetery, the way Stretch kept hounding after her to invade her body and the odd feeling of being watched constantly. It was like the hairs on the back of her neck were resigned to stay standing on end.

Kat only hoped this week of freedom wouldn't be ruined by whatever creepy ghoul she had run afoul of. Hopefully it stayed in the town and had not followed her and Casper up to Whipstaff.

The thought made her instantly fill with anxiety as she recalled feeling that strange cold pull in her stomach, how that feeling from the cemetery had seemingly followed her along her route home.

Sitting up quickly Kat grabbed her charm and placed it around her neck before pulling the covers back and sliding on her slippers. As the weather was cooling she often slept in her most comfortable pajama pants and a tank top. It allowed for her maximum comfort level and gave her full coverage if the ghostly trio tried to yank her from her bed, something that had thankfully not occurred since she had created her charm.

A lesson she had learned rather quickly in this house was never think your alone, _always_ take your clothes with you to the bathroom and never let go of your towel. The trio had nearly got an eye full of her on several occasions had Casper not been quick to come to her rescue.

Grabbing up a flashlight she left Casper snoozing lazily at the foot of her bed and headed for the main room.

She descended the stairs slowly, flashing her light around and stopping on the landing long enough to get a good view of the floor below. As she continued her journey down she was stopped halfway by that same feeling.

"Oh shit." she whispered as she realized quite suddenly she must have brought whatever found her in the cemetery home with her. She took another step down and the feeling intensified.

"W-what are you?" she asked softly, scanning with her flash light as her insides grew cold and her spine suddenly felt like it was vibrating out of her skin.

Stopping at the last step she waited for a response but when none came she took a deep breath and moved down onto the main floor, the red and black swirl of the floor catching her eye before she turned her head to the ceiling.

"Look, whatever you are, this isn't your home. It belongs to Casper and if you stay the Ghostly Trio will eventually catch you. Trust me, you'd be better off moving on." she whispered it all out, not wanting to wake up said brothers or her young ghostly friend.

Still, the presence stayed though all was silent and Kat felt her anger growing, "Hey, whatever-you-are, you aren't welcome! I want you to get out! Leave me alone and stop following me! I know you are there so just...get out!"

"Talking to yourself, Kitty Kat?" Kat jumped in utter shock and dropped her flashlight as she spun to see Stretch floating behind her, eyes hard and narrow, pale lips in a sneer and arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh thank god, Stretch! It's just you, I swore I thought I felt-" but she stopped when she realized that even though the more foreboding and slightly eerie vibe was gone, the ones she often felt when Stretch entered the room on his own were spitting to life.

Kat schooled her features, straightened her back and clenched her fists as the anger settled comfortably in her belly and certain parts of her body reacted to his presence.

 _It's just his ghostly aura, each ghost is different, this is what Stretch's aura does to me, just like Fatso makes me Hungry, Stinkie makes me have to go to the bathroom and Casper makes me feel hopeful. It's just a natural response-_

"Felt what?" the tall thin ghost snapped as he eyed her carefully.

Kat swallowed and shook her head, "Nothing, I thought I felt- no, nothing just never mind. G'night." she said as she moved passed him and headed for the stairs.

"Forgetting something, Kitty Kat?" Came his rather mocking voice. Slowly she looked back to him, her hand clenching the stair rail as the tingling in her nether regions intensified and she had to clench her body tight to keep her knees from buckling.

She gasped as Stretch flew up to her suddenly and held out her flashlight. She eyed it warily before extending a shaky hand and taking the cool metal object into her grasp.

Her eyes met his cruel violet ones and the feeling of anger intensified as did the tingling, "Oh my-" she said under her breath as she looked away and blushed.

She felt a cold brush of her neck and looked to see Stretch was running a ghostly finger along her collar bone, sharply curving well away from the charm.

"Ya know, Kitty Kat. You could make this easier on both of us-"

Kat felt her anger flare and she took a step up and away from him, "Yeah? How so?" She asked, her voice betraying nothing of her bodies reaction to his proximity.

"Well, you could start by not playin' des games with me. Just take the charm off, let me take your body for a little ride and we call it done. No one has ta know. I won't even tell the boys, it could be our little secret."

Kat took another step up and looked down on him, "That doesn't sound easier on me. In fact, it sounds like you just want me to give up. To let you win." She said with defiance.

Stretch gave a wicked grin and moved closer, "It _would_ be easier, to just let me take you for a little stroll. Besides, you don't even know what I will do. I could just take a few hours to eat some food, maybe go for a walk along da beach. Why not just let me have my way and this whole game can be put to rest."

Kat studied him carefully, seeing the hungry look on his face and the way his ghostly fingers twitched in anticipation and Kat frowned, "No, I don't think I will. I don't _want_ you in my body Stretch, so stop trying, as long as I have this charm you can't get in, and you don't have a way to get it so maybe you should make it easier on yourself and just give up." She turned away from him and started to climb the stairs but was stopped by the feel of his cold hand on her shoulder.

He jerked her around and she lost her balance, falling back onto her butt and looking up at him from her awkward position on the stairs.

"You know what I think?"

"I can only imagine." She said in frustration.

"I think you like playing dis game with me. I think you _like_ having my attention and I think you _want_ me to keep trying. You want to keep playing this game with me, see how far you can push before you force my hand."

The anger was boiling in her now and she shot up from the stairs and got right in his face, "Don't flatter yourself you transparent stick, I'm doing nothing but protecting myself from your perverse games. This is my body and I'm not going to give it to you just because you have some sick twisted fetish for teenage girls."

She waited for several seconds but Stretch said nothing so she scoffed and turned away again, "Yeah, that's what I thought." the further she moved from him the better she felt and the tingling reduced, the anger faded.

 _See, just a side-effect of being near him. It's his affect on people, anger and sex, big surprise there, he was probably a sex maniac when he was alive. He is one nasty ghost to be sure, but it never lasts, just keep as far away from him as you can._

Suddenly Stretch was before her and she jumped back in shock, losing her footing and nearly crying out as she rocked back. To her relief and regret Stretch gripped onto her arm and yanked her close, essentially stopping her backwards fall down the stairs but bringing her within less than an inch of his ghostly form.

Kat's body reacted accordingly, anger surging up through her stomach and into her chest, neck and face, "LET GO!" She yelled angrily just as her womanhood thrummed to life and she thought she might come undone right there on the stairs.

"You are going to let me possess you before the Doc gets back, it's for your own good and I won't take no for an answer. So you better start getting used to the idea because the instant that charm is gone I will be inside your body Kitty Kat, and you are going to thank me when it's over."

Kat leaned closer, her teeth gritting as she tried to keep these feelings caused by Stretch's proximity under control, "Eat. Shit." she seethed and then she yanked away and climbed passed him on the stairs.

"Piece of shit, mother fucking ass hole, deadbeat son of a bitch-"

He watched her go, his oblong face remaining neutral with no discernable emotion, until he looked back down into the main floor and just barely caught the shift of a shadow. He waited a few more minutes, his eyes narrowing sharply and studying the space below. In the silence and early hours of the morning he saw no further movement. Sneering, Stretch seemingly waved away nothing and headed up through the ceiling to go to bed.

 **Page Break**

Kat crawled into bed, her entire body shaking and her emotional state on the verge of collapsing into herself. She was angry, disgusted with herself and still faintly aroused. It made her so-

She covered her head with the blankets and curled in on herself.

 _That was intense, far too intense. That cannot happen again, it cannot be allowed to happen again. No going anywhere without Casper as long as Stretch has it in his mind he needs to possess you. It isn't safe right now for you to be alone with him. You need to figure out what strange thing followed you home and get rid of it! It's creepy and with Stretch on the prowl for your possession virginity you can't afford to have your mind split._

"Kat?" Came Casper's sleepy tone and the girl felt her tumultuous emotions settle instantly, her body seemingly regulating itself as the little ghost grew closer.

"Kat? Are you alright?" his suddenly alert voice asked, though it was soft and gentle.

"Casper?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you lay down with me?" she asked, not sure at all how he would feel about her request.

There was silence for a few seconds and then she heard movement, poking her head out from under the blankets long enough to see him pulling an extra blanket from the closet and coming back to the bed.

"Bad dream?" he asked as he unfolded the blanket and then wrapped himself up in the thick fabric.

"More like a nightmare." she murmured as she felt her body start to relax even more. She held up her blanket and Casper scooted in next to her, the blanket around him meant to keep Kat from freezing while she slept. She wrapped an arm around him and they both sighed heavily in contentment at the same time.

"Kat?"

"Mm?" she asked sleepily as her body finally shed the rest of the twisted toxic feelings she had been soaking up from the unknown thing following her and the thin ghost of perverse pleasures.

"Will you be alright?"

"Mmhm." She hummed softly and seconds later she was sound asleep.

 **Page Break**

It had taken Sade several hours to make it through every last shred of information they had in the old library, from basement to attic and as it turned out, the humans were even more violent and unpredictable than the last time he was up here.

They had finally accepted the ways of science, purged most disease, famine and plague from their cultures and had started to develop more advanced technology.

Good for them, they may prove more a challenge during the next Apocalypse, last time it was just embarrassing.

On a more positive note, he did find plenty of up-to-date information on the youths of the time, their courting rituals and how they prefered to dress. He was also quite satisfied to see that sexuality and the human figure was no longer something people tried to hide or suppress. This would be much easier given he could be much more straightforward with his advances.

The one thing he couldn't wrap his mind around was the clothes the youths of this plain liked to wear. He much prefer the older and more sophisticated look of the adults...well...some adults. He had found a very interesting novel in the library called _Forbidden Fruit_ which had given him an idea of how best to win the trust of his wayward bride.

Now that the library was done and he had sucked up all the information he could the hallowed halls of academia should be his next target. The sun would be up soon so he would need to find a dark place he could rest until he could finish his work.

The baseline of a plan was formulating in his mind and as long as he could carry it out he might be able to interact with Kat face to face in the next few days. All he had to do was find a body that matched his needs.

 **PAGE BREAK**

Kat stumbled into the kitchen around seven-fifteen, her head aching, her muscles sore and her brain a sluggish mess.

 _What the hell is wrong with me, I feel so drained._

The trio was already present, fighting over food they didn't need and making overly obnoxious eating noises. She sat with a plop into her seat and rested her head down on her arms, "Casper, please, tylenol, I beg you." she murmured and before she knew it the little ghost was back with a glass of water and two pills.

She took them gratefully and popped them into her mouth before draining the water and setting the glass aside. She leaned back in her seat and took a deep breath, closing her eyes and trying not to snap at the three across from her.

"What's with you?" stinkie asked with rather snide voice.

"Yeah, you look like you got hit by a truck." Fatso chimed in and the two laughed gleefully at her discomfort.

"Fuck off, ya damn ghouls." She said with a groan.

Casper gasped, "Kat!" he sounded shocked at her language but she found in this moment she couldn't care. Still, she tried to make amends, "Sorry, Casper. I just didn't sleep very well last night. I feel...exhausted." and she tipped forward, Casper catching her before her head slammed against the table.

"You better go back to bed. I will call your school and tell them-"

"School!" Kat gasped, "The test! Oh my god, I forgot to study! With everything that happened last night at the cemetery, god I am so stupid!"

"Well I could have told ya that!" Stinkie called and the trio cackled wickedly. Kat ignored them and shoved up from the table. She was heading out of the room when she suddenly stopped and looked at the open doorway before her. Dread filled her and a cold chill ran up her spine, taking a wary step back she looked to her friend, "Casper, will you, uh, come with me upstairs...there's something I need to talk to you about."

The little ghost gave her a strange look but nodded, "Yeah, alright. I'll be right back uncles!" And the little ghost hung up his chef hat and left with Kat, the girl taking his hand as they entered into the main floor.

"That was weird." Fatso said as he looked down to his food and shoveled some into his mouth.

"Ya think the two are finally taking their relationship to da next level?" Stinkie asked casually thought he seemed more interested in the spider crawling along the floor over the piles of food they had eaten and expelled.

Stretch had said little to nothing since Kat arrived, his violet eyes simply watching her and taking in the scene before him.

"I think Kitty Kat is losing her mind." Stretch finally said as he took a bite of food and chewed it slowly.

"Finally! Maybe after all these years we have finally driven her over da edge!" Stinkie said happily.

"Yeah! Maybe the runt and her dad will be out of here sooner than we thought." Fatso agreed.

There was silence and then Stinkie asked his portly brother, "You really want d'hem fleshies ta go?"

Fatso thought about it a moment and then said with great regret, "No, not really."

"Me either." Stinkie confirmed softly, though seconds later he pointed his knife at his brother and said sharply, "But don't tell d'hem dat!"

"Agreed!" and Stinkie and Fatso cackled once again, shoving more food down their ghostly gullets. Stretch looked at them and after a second chuckled himself, "Yeah, keeping 'em around has kept the boredom away, but remember boys, where there are fleshies there is trouble."

"Right!" they chimed in together.

"We just gotta keep the trouble from bothering us." and Stretch glared out the kitchen doorway to the main room, his eyes catching the barest twitch of a shadow before it went still.

"Keep your eyes open, ya got dat?"

His brothers gave him a strange look but then nodded, "Mmhmm!"

"Good. Now, finish eating and meet me in our room." and with that Stretch flew through the ceiling, heading straight for Kat's and Casper's little love nest.

 **Page Break**

Kat walked into her room and started packing her book bag with fevered stuffing and shaky hands. After she got it all packed she sat on her bed with a huff and put her head in her hands.

"Kat, come on, talk to me. What's wrong?" Casper asked, the pale ghost coming up to gently pull her hands away from her face and look into her brown eyes.

Kat stared a moment and then sighed, "Casper, I think….I think I brought something home with me last night."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Last night when we were at the cemetery, do you remember how I said I felt something really weird? I got super freaked out and I thought it was you pulling a prank?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"You swear it really wasn't you? Promise?" She asked adamantly and Casper took her hand, "I swear, Kat. I would never try to scare you. You know that."

Kat nodded then sullenly, "Yeah, I know. The thing is, I don't think it was your uncles either. There was something in the cemetery with me last night. It was cold, near freezing and I felt like it was all around me, watching me. I heard it whisper my name and then… god I thought my heart was going to explode from my chest. I have never wanted to run so badly in my life, to just escape and get away."

"Do you know what it was?" he asked hopefully but Kat shook her head and after a moment said with worry, "I have never felt that way before. Not even with your uncles sneaking around. I mean, the fear I feel for _them_ is nearly playful, kind of like fear for fears sake, a good scare to get the juices flowing, something you can laugh about a few weeks later."

This made Casper smirk a little but it soon faded at the level of worry in Kat's eyes, "Casper, whatever it was, this demon of a thing, this wicked evil nasty thing, I think… I think it might have followed us back here. In fact, I think….I think it's in the house...right now."

Casper's little mouth dropped open and he instantly shot up, "We need to tell my uncles!"

"Casper! Casper, no! Please! Just, just give me a few days to see if I can figure it out. Maybe we can resolve this on our own. Besides, right now, I don't think I can handle them making fun of me or giving me crap for inviting some kind of evil spirit into the house."

The little ghost thought a moment and then reluctantly nodded, "Alright, well, how about this, take a day or two to try and sort it out. See if you can maybe track down what type of entity it is. I will do the same here, we have a huge stockpile of books on the supernatural. Between the two of us I bet we can figure it out."

"And if we can't?" she asked already knowing what he was going to say.

"Then we tell my uncles and hopefully they will know what it is and how to get rid of it. Honestly, I'm shocked they haven't already sensed it."

Kat cocked her head to the side, "Wait, ghosts can sense other ghosts?"

Casper smiled, "Yes and no. Not like you can, I mean, we can't tell them apart. When I come into the room you know it's me specifically because of how I make you feel. For ghosts it's a little different. I can sense my uncles are close by or in the same room because they are also ghosts. Kind of like you know when someone walked by you on the street even if you didn't physically see them. You just feel them brush past, ya know?"

Kat nodded, she did understand. It was a very common thing for humans to ignore each other. You knew when someone came into a room even if your back was to them, though all you really sense is their presence, not their emotions or their current mood.

"So, wait, can you sense anything else in the house besides your uncles?"

This caught Casper off guard and he thought a moment, his blue eyes showing signs trying to recall the night before via flicking back and forth even though they were looking at nothing.

He thought of the walk from the cemetery to the house, of going into and out of the kitchen and then going to watch t.v. before heading to bed. He hadn't felt any different and had definitely not sensed another ghost in the house save for his uncles.

"No. I don't think so."

Kat sighed and shook her head, "Great. Maybe I really am going crazy then."

"Hey, let's not give up just yet. Go do some digging at the library okay? I will go through some of the books here. We can regroup tonight. Are you sure you're up to going to school?"

"Yeah. Yes, I will be fine. I will just grab some coffee on my way out."

Casper watched her walk out of the room and in that second of her leaving felt the presence of another ghost. He looked around and then up to the ceiling. He didn't see anyone and suddenly the faint feeling of another ghost faded and Casper shrugged it off and went out the door after Kat.

 **Page Break**

Sade was in the boiler room, he was greatful the school had such a place. Judging by the historical books he read most buildings had central air and heating. This school, being rather old, had not updated its heating and cooling system. The heat of it was soothing, the darkness was welcoming.

He pondered as he dozed between sleep and coherency whether or not he should try to seek out his young bride to be. She would be up in the main building, learning and interacting in her social groups. He could catch a glimpse of her in her natural environment, learn her personality so he could better win her over.

He was roused from his rest by the sounding of a bell in the distance and several minutes later one of his minions materialized in the shadows before him.

"Geerah, do you have something to report?"

The amorphous creature came close to him and their shadows joined so that Geerah could communicate with words, _She has arrived this morning at school. The girl seems to have gotten ill from our presence. None have taken energy from her but she appears drained._

Sade contemplated his minions words for a moment before he asked softly, "Tell me, what have you learned about her sixth sense? Have you learned anything about that charm?"

Geerah growled in seemingly annoyed frustration as the shadow creature settled closer to it's master.

 _There is some news. She is no ordinary human, she has lived with those spirits for a long time and her senses have been sharpened and honed over several years. She seems to have a natural aptitude for knowing our kind, Master. She knew we had followed her home, can find us in a room and tell us apart from the other spirits._

"That is a very impressive ability given she was born mortal. It is something we may be able to exploit later if need be. What of the Charm?"

 _I came close enough to know it has the basic composition of a repellent charm. Salt, bone meal and dirt from the ghosts graves. It should not harm you but the girl must have added a few other things, perhaps Luridum moss and blood meal or a bit of stags horn and Saponaria. It won't hold you away for long._

"Very good news. Geerah, I thank you. Keep your brothers at bay, make absolutely sure none are feeding off her. You are my private guard for a reason, I don't want to have to replace one of you because you got hungry. Make sure she is safe, I will be approaching her soon and I don't want a zombie waiting for me, understood?"

 _Yes, master. As you command._

Sade settled down lower to the floor, his shadows stretching out to encompass most of the space around him. He admired the rusted pipes, the slime covered walls and the dirt floor and felt for just a moment like he had gone back in time to when the humans were far less advanced.

This room was becoming his new favorite haunt, perhaps this is where he would bring his bride to reveal his true self. Just as soon as he had her trust, as soon as her heart was melting for him. Perhaps he could send just a small piece of his shadow off to catch a glimpse of his bride-to-be. Just a small little peek.

 **Page Break**

Kat felt like a member of the walking dead. All day long as she moved from class to class everything seemed extra hazey and she felt very unaware. The lights were too bright and the noises too sharp and she just wanted her head to stop aching.

The one thing through her daze she did remember to do was to very casually drop a few pictures from the night before in noticeable places all over the school. Before she had gone to bed originally Kat had printed out the best of the pictures she had to leave around the school.

While she felt a small thread of satisfaction knowing the douchebags would have to deal with being called chicken shit for a few weeks no one got hurt and the cemetery made it out unscathed. Her mission had been successful.

Around noon she chose to ignore lunch and go to the nurses office for some much needed headache relief. The nurse was happy to give her what she requested, but insisted on taking her temperature and checking her vitals.

Gerty the nurse was a very friendly woman, with curled wheat yellow hair, red lips and blue eyeshadow. Normally, most woman would look rather dubious with such makeup, but she somehow managed to make it look immaculate and stunning all at the same time.

Slightly thicker and often wearing some very strange heels, given she was a nurse, the woman was always warm, open and seemed to genuinely care about her students.

"Hmm, I think you should head home girlie. You have a fever and your heart rate is a little sluggish. You should be in bed resting." her voice, though raspy was soothing and calm.

"I have a history test today, I can't go home." Kat murmured as she swallowed her medicine and finished off the water.

"Oh no you don't. I am going to write you a get out of jail free card, right now. I will take it to your teacher and let them know you will need to be scheduled for a make up test. You can't fake something like this dear, it's quite serious. Would you like me to call your father?"

"Uh, dad isn't….dad isn't at home. He went on a...work….work trip." Kat said sluggishly, the words suddenly hard to find and she closed her eyes and groaned as a wave of nausea hit her.

"Oh dear, well is anyone at home who can come get you?" Gerty asked as she began scribbling a note out onto a yellow slip of paper.

Kat tried to focus on the question and managed to answer, "Uhm, my uncles and cousin are there, but they don't- they don't drive." she said softly not knowing what else to say.

"Alright then, looks like Wendy will have to take you." Gerty said as she whipped out another yellow slip.

"Wendy?" Kat asked, thinking of the small girl whom had asked to hang out on several different occasions.

Gerty smiled as she went to the intercom by the door, "Oh! Didn't you know? Wendy is my niece."

She pressed the little red button, "Will Wendy Lafay please come to the nurses office, thank you darling!" Gerty chirped and then crossed back to Kat, gently taking her by the chin and pressing the hair back out of her face.

"My my, you look like the energy has been sucked right out of you-" Gerty started and from the front pocket of her yellow cardigan she pulled a medium sized vial.

"Here, take this with you. It's a herbal soother, an old remedy of my mothers. It will help with the disorientation and fatigue."

Kat slowly held the bottle and removed the cork, she brought it to her lips and took a small gulp before making a face at how sweet it was. Surprisingly, seconds later some of the haze seemed to disappear and she felt more alert and far less sickly.

"I feel- better. What is in this?" she asked holding the bottle up to see the liquid was an amber color and there was a sprig of both rosemary and mint resting inside."

"Just a little home brew. Works wonderings on the body. Take a sip every few hours and when the bottle is empty just fill it back up with some water and honey. You can take a small dose anytime you feel tired." and Gerty smiled kindly before looking to the door just as Wendy walked in.

Kat smiled softly and waved and Wendy waved back, "Darling, will you take Kat home? I wrote you a slip to excuse you for the next half-hour. Give it to your teacher when you return to school. And, drop this off with Mr. Hodgins, that way Kat won't get in trouble for missing her test and he can schedule her for a makeup this week."

"Of course, Aunty. I will grab my things." Gerty crossed to her bag hanging off a rack behind the door and dug out her keys, "Remember darling, don't grind the gears and third gear sticks."

"Yes, Aunty." Kat watched the two and realized she never noticed before how much alike they looked. Both had the same wheat colored hair and clean strong jaw. But while Gerty seemed a little thicker and tall Wendy was petite and rather short for her age. Her white blouse was covered with a bright red cardigan that matched her red jeans and her little black boots came up to her knees.

"Come on Kat, let's get you home to bed." The girl said with a happy smile.

 **Page Break**

Kat watched the town go by slowly, though her mind seemed less hazy and she felt like she had more energy the sickly feeling had returned and she debated if it was too soon to take some more of nurse Gerty's little soother.

As they turned down a side road and passed the cemetery Kat shivered and looked down at her lap.

Wendy seemed to notice her discomfort and spoke softly, "Don't care for cemeteries?"

Kat glanced up at her and shook her head, "It's not that. I just, had a bad experience in there once. I don't like thinking about it."

Wendy nodded her understanding and went on to say, "Friendships cemetery is one of the oldest in the area. Over two-hundred and fifty years old, some of the gravestones are even older, makes you wonder who was here making them before the town was even founded."

Kat gave the girl a strange look and humed, "You sure know a lot about this town, given you only moved here last year."

"Oh yes, I love history. As soon as my aunty and I moved here I went to the library to read up on the towns beginnings. It's a very unique place, full of interesting little tidbits."

"Like what?" Kat asked, her interest honestly peeked.

"Well, for instance, did you know the house you live in was once the home of J.T. Mcfadden. He was a rather famous inventor." Kat nodded and said readily, "Yeah. I found all kinds of old newspaper articles about him in the attic when I first moved here."

"Oh! I'd love to see them sometime! Not much is known about the Mcfadden family. And a lot of the newspaper articles of that time pertaining to the family were blacked out or omitted from the archives."

This surprised Kat and she couldn't help but ask, "Any clue why?"

Wendy slowed the car at a stop sign, struggling a little to shift the old clutch down through the gears. The vehicle was an aged pick-up that still had the wooden bed and side rails intact. Upon starting it had sounded like it might explode but after Wendy got it on the road it had settled down to a soft purr.

"Well, as far as I could find the Mcfadden family had suffered a few rather tragic losses and Mr. Mcfadden seemed bent on resurrecting his lost family members. I couldn't find much else, but I assume the town didn't want to be connected to something so-"

"Insane?" Kat offered given she knew all about the Lazerus and had proof that it worked, though from an outside perspective most would think it sounded nuts.

"I would assume people in the time period would have thought something like resurrecting the dead more likely a form of witchcraft or devil worship. Not something most towns would support given the Puritan and Christian religions which were a dominant force in the area at the time."

"You're really smart." Kat said.

"Well, history has always fascinated me. I also found an interesting article on the Mcfadden brothers!"

Kat looked at Wendy and raised a brow, "Really?"

"Yes, apparently they were a rowdy bunch. Always causing trouble at the bars and hanging around the local girls home. A lot of people in the town had it out for them, thought they were nothing but a trio of reckless roughians who enjoyed stealing the virtue of the town's daughters."

Kat snorted at this and rolled her eyes, "Big _surprise_. Where was the girls home?"

"The old saw mill was converted after it was shut down. Apparently there were too many accidents and the owner went bankrupt."

"Sounds awful."

"Like I said, there's a bunch of interesting tidbits about Friendship in the libraries archives. The Mcfadden brothers were even arrested once."

Wendy pulled the old truck onto the road leading up to Whipstaff and Kat sat forward in her seat, "For what?"

"I guess they got blamed for the death of one of the girls. Everyone had their suspicions but it all fell on the eldest brother. Went to trial and everything."

"Stret- You mean Liam Mcfadden?"

"Oh, you know his name? Have you done some digging yourself?"

"Yeah, a little. I mean, Whipstaff has its own cemetery and Casper and I have gone a few times."

"Casper?" Wendy asked with curiosity.

Kat winced at her sudden slip and cleared her throat, "Yeah, ah, my...cousin. He is visiting for a week...with my...uh... uncles while dad is out of town." Kat lied quickly and Wendy seemed none the wiser.

"Ah. I'd love to meet him."

"Sure, maybe, you know how it can get when family visits. Always so busy."

"Oh yeah, I understand. Anyway, I guess the boys had been the last to see her alive, to physically be with her. Though, there was no evidence that could link the Mcfadden boys to her death so they were released. A short time later they all died in an accident."

"What kind of accident?" Kat asked getting a bad feeling from how it all sounded.

Wendy shrugged at this and turned the final curve leading up to the gates of the old manor house, "The paper I was reading wasn't very specific, but it seemed like some kind of car accident. Though, between you and me it seemed very mysterious and I wouldn't be surprised if the townspeople had something to do with it. Then J.T. was taken to hospital. Came down with a bought of Pneumonia."

"Is that what the papers said?" Kat asked incredulously.

"The ones I could find, yeah. He died there. Do the papers you have at home say something different?"

Kat nodded and felt a wave of dizziness hit her as the truck came to a stop at the gates.

"He was...he didn't get sick. He was arrested for his experiments and wild claims that he had developed a way to bring back his dead son. He was committed to an insane asylum and died there."

"Whoa! Really?"

Kat nodded and grabbed the handle of the truck door, "I wonder why the papers lied about it. And why the ones I have told the truth."

"It's like the town tried to erase all evidence of it." Wendy agreed and they sat in silence a moment before the small girl asked with worry, "Can you make it from here? I'd be happy to go open the gates and drive you the rest of the way."

"No, it's fine. I'm fine, your aunt's medicine is helping. I feel a lot better. Thanks for driving me home." Kat said with a smile.

"My pleasure! It was really fun to talk to you. If you ever want to hang out let me know, here is my number." and the girl pulled a piece of paper from her bag and handed it over to Kat.

"Thanks." Kat said with a smile and then she grabbed her bag and got out of the truck. She watched Wendy pull a u-turn, a very daring feet considering how narrow the path was and then the truck was descending back towards the town and out of sight.

Kat waited a few minutes more, simply standing in the thick forest around her and enjoying the crisp clean air. She had always enjoyed nature and fall and winter had always been her favorite of the seasons. The sky seemed stunning blue today and the leaves had already started to change color and share the beautiful spectrum of saturated reds, yellows and oranges.

Taking another short look at the bottle in the palm of her hand she sighed and turned towards the gate. Her mind was abuzz with all the new information Wendy had given her about the Mcfadden family and she made a mental note to ask Casper about it and see if he knew or remembered any of it. Given how young he was when he had died she doubted he had been much aware of any of it.

Still, the idea that the ghostly trio, during their life, had been held on suspicion of murder made her feel very uncomfortable. Maybe her father and her should have tried to do some digging after they had decided to stay in Whipstaff.

Given the fact Stretch seemed to be dogging to inhabit her body now that she was eighteen, the idea that he or his brothers could have been sexual predators in their former lives didn't seem so unbelievable. They did take a certain amount of twisted pleasure in making her and every other living human as scared or uncomfortable as possible.

Would it be so far fetch to think they were just as nasty in their past lives?

When Whipstaff finally came into sight she swallowed and tucked nurse Gerty's little home remedy away before pulling her charm from the pocket of her coat and grasping it tightly in her palm.

Less than thirty feet from the door she spun when she thought she heard the sound of rustling behind her and caught sight of a strange shadowy shape moving amongst the trees. Upon seeing nothing else she put it down to a deer but when it happened a second time she looked again and found herself frozen. The overpowering feeling of dread and an aching cold running up her spin made her suck in air and she fisted her charm tighter.

 _Move your feet, Kat. Get inside!_ She mentally screamed at herself but still her feet wouldn't move. Her head started to swim again and she felt like she might get sick where she stood.

"Leave me the hell alone! Stop following me!" She yelled loudly and to her utter shock, leaves exploded off the ground near the edge of the woods to her left, almost like some big unseen creature had snorted in defiance.

"I don't know what you are but you aren't welcome here and I want you to leave me alone!" She yelled back.

A high pitched but faint screech seemed to echo up the hill at her and with another gust of icy air her feet finally moved and she sprinted towards the front door, her hands fumbling with the keys as tears filled her eyes and her heart pounded like a chaotic drum in her chest.

Something was creeping up behind, she could sense it and she let out a blast of noise in duress before finally shoving the key into the lock, turning it sharply and bursting through the door into the main room.

She tripped as she went and turned over onto her butt quickly kicking the door shut before she collapsed back onto the floor and let out a sob.

"Thank god." She nearly wept as she curled in on herself and lay there prone for several seconds.

"Kat? Kat, what's wrong! What are you doing home so early-" Kat sat up, looking to see Casper floating in the center of the room with the ghostly trio just behind.

Kat felt the adrenaline leave her and she looked to the door. Just on the other side she could feel the wicked thing prowling, as if it was waiting for it's opportunity to find a way in. Panic hit her again and she scooted away from the door as she whined in utter fear, "It's here, that _thing_ is here! It's been following me all day, Casper I swear-"

"What the hell are ya talking about you crazy Fleshy!" Stretch asked with a sneer.

Kat was about to turn around to explain when suddenly she felt the entity shift and change direction, heading up and around the house.

Her eyes followed it, not seeing it but sensing its course and then realization set it, "The window! It's going for the window in my room!" Kat shoved herself up and sprinted to the stairs, "Casper! Get to my room, shut the window! Don't let it in!" She shrieked and the little ghost took off without question, Kat in hot pursuit.

She was stopped on the landing by Stretch who crossed his arms over his chest and glared, "Hold it, Kitty Kat, what's dis all about?" Stinkie and Fatso joined him seconds later and they also looked rather annoyed, "Yeah, why you acting like the house is unda attack?" The smallest of the three asked.

"Out of my way! Please! I can't let it get in! It's trying to get in!" Kat yelled desperately as she tried to dive around them. Stretch grabbed her by the wrist and swung her back.

"No ya don't, you're going to stay right here and tell me exactly what has gotten into that thick fleshy head a yours!" the self-imposed leader of the trio ordered angrily.

"Please! Just- just make sure everything is locked, windows, doors everything! Nothing can be open or unlocked!" Kat urged as she tried to yank away from him.

Stretch eyed her carefully for a moment and then scoffed, "Boys, go help bulb-head lock dis place down, Kitty Katand I need to have a little chat."

The two other ghosts saluted with a resounding, "Right-o!" and "Okay!" before they shot off in different directions.

"You goin' ta come quietly or do I have to drag you?" Stretch asked eyeing her quizzically.

Kat glared at him had told herself she wouldn't be alone with Stretch again, that Casper needed to be present anytime she was around him. Yet, as she looked into those violet eyes and the feelings of the entity were muted and replaced by the anger and arousal Kat always associated with Stretch, she frowned and yanked her arm away from him, "Fine."

 **PAGE BREAK**

The school was silent, the rooms empty as the fading light left the halls cool and dark. Sade pressed through the school, gliding silently over the glossy floor as he went from room to room in search of more information that could work to his advantage. His plan was set, all he had to do was play this game of chess carefully, and he would be more than ready to lay his trap for Kathleen.

Sade stopped when he came across the door to the office and he easily slid under and into the large room. He went to the filing cabinets and started looking for the files on the teachers.

If anyone had been watching all they would have seen was a black shapeless entity encompassing the cabinets and slamming drawers open while paperwork went flying. It took him little time to put together which teachers Kat had for her curriculum and which one would benefit him to remove.

Suddenly a low growl could be heard coming down the hall outside and Sade waited as Geerah came bursting in, the door flying open and the glass window shattering at her sudden forced entry.

"Geerah, what is it?" he hissed, realizing by her agitated state that something was wrong. The shadow creature quickly flung over to him and merged with him so as to speak quickly and clearly.

 _We have been following the girl all day, but we fear that there is something odd going on around her. We sensed witch's magic, and the girl was able to keep us out of the house by simply locking the doors and windows. We think she was given a protection draft or some form of enchanted witch's brew._

"And which one of you slipped up and let her see you?"

 _Both Clarich and Greely have been sloppy in their pursuit of her but we have remained nothing but shadows to her, she has known about our presence since she left the graveyard. I fear she is telling the ghosts about us, she will be difficult to catch should they decide to protect her._

"Very well, do try to keep them in line Geerah. Now, about the witch, do you know who it might be?"

 _We are not sure, but Clarich suspects the nurse and her niece as the child gave your bride an escort home from school early and that is when the trouble began._

"Why did my darling bride leave school early?" Sade mused with annoyance as he grew suspicious of his own minions.

 _Someone is draining her, we do not know who. I have checked with my brothers and they swear they have done no harm to your bride._

"Do you believe them?" he questioned with indifference.

 _Yes my master, they are speaking truth._

Sade mentally sighed as he thought of all the complications arising from simply trying to keep his bride under a watchful eye.

"It will be worth it, she is worth it." he murmured softly before addressing his minion once more, _"_ A very interesting predicament. Well, we musn't let this stand in our way. Surround the house, keep track of her, between her charm and the witch's I think we have little fear of my Kathleen being possessed. Ensure her safe transport between her home and school. I will be able to monitor her from here starting…..tomorrow, I should think. Send Greely out to find a Mr. Hodgins. I need him out of the picture and bed ridden for the next few weeks. _Do not_ kill him either, the last thing I need is the town going up in arms over a suspected murder. If any of them get antsy about food send them to a different town, I can't afford any suspicion to fall towards us, especially with my sweet Kathleen on our scent. Understand?"

 _Yes, Master. I swear it shall be done._

Then Geerah was gone and Sade looked to the picture of Mr. Hodgins, an older man with nasty teeth but kind eyes. He was a favorite among students because he was nice and graded fairly. Apparently he also enjoyed making history "fun."

Well, the teens of Marshwood High school were going to be getting a new teacher tomorrow and Kathleen would be made to swoon for him.

 **PAGE BREAK**

When Kat was shoved into the library by the cold hand of Stretch she stumbled and caught herself on the desk. Turning to give him a hateful glare he scoffed and flew down to float in front of her, "Don't give me dat look, Kitty Kat. You're d'he one who brought home a shadow creature. Now we are d'he ones who have tah deal with it."

"You know what it is?" Kat asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I knew the first night ya went huntin' for it, I was doing the same thing. Felt it when it first came in." Stretch said with a smirk of superiority.

"Why didn't you say anything last night!" She barked in reference to their confrontation on the stairway.

"What fun would that be?" he asked softly.

Kat openly stared, shock and awe keeping her from saying anything for a few seconds until finally her anger erupted and she screamed, "That thing has been torturing me, sucking my energy! It has been making me sick! Why didn't you offer to help me!"

"And why would I do that?" Stretch brought his face close to her own and she felt the anger in her gut grow stronger, the quivering between her legs intensify. She swallowed as she tried to keep herself under control.

"Because….because…..my dad asked you to look out for me! To treat me like your own!" It was a last resort, rather weak for someone like her to fall back on being a "daddy's girl", but she was desperate to find some form of protection from this strange shadow creature.

"Last time I checked I don't owe d'ah Doc any favores." Stretch said gazing hooded eyes at the tips of his fingers, though they both knew he had no nails to actually examine.

"You asshole!" Kat hissed angrily but Stretch was quick to nip her rage in the bud, "No, Kitty Kat, I'm not an asshole, you are stubborn! So how bouts we compromise, eh?"

Kat felt the anger pool and wash through her body and she took several steps back from him before she tried to speak again, "What type of compromise?" she found herself breathing heavy and felt her nethers ignite and quiver and she clenched her teeth and groaned into her hand which cupped over her mouth quick.

When she looked up she saw Stretch staring at her with curiosity and a small smirk, "Well-" he started, "How bout we start with you tellin' me just exactly what you feel when I am in the room with ya." and Stretch moved a little closer and Kat made a noise before trying to scoot further away.

"Ya see, I was listening into your conversation with Casper this morning. I didn't realize you knew us so well, Kitty Kat. Just what do you feel when I come into d'ah room?"

Kat felt a shudder wrack her body and she turned away from him and moved swiftly towards the steps leading to the upper level of books. She knew she couldn't escape him completely like this but she needed-

Stretch appeared in front of her and Kat jerked back, "Give me space!" She said with frustration as she changed direction and headed back down the spiral and across the room. However, Stretch seemed to get the idea he had the upper hand in this situation and so took full advantage.

Kat found herself at the doors but when she went to open them they slammed shut and shortly after she was spun around and two cold hands had her shoulders, holding her in place against the doors.

"Alright, here is d'ha compromise, you tell me what you sense off me and in return I will see what I can do about the shadow creatures you got following you around, deal?"

"W-wait, creatures...as in-"

"More d'hen one, yeah. Ya got a nasty little fan club outside Kitty Kat, so I suggest ya tell me what I wanna know so I will give ya my help."

Kat swallowed and she thought about it for several seconds. She knew her charm seemed mostly ineffective to the demons outside, though it was doing it's job keeping Stretch from taking her over. If she told him what he wanted to know he would help her and Casper figure this out. She also didn't need to tell him everything she felt, she could avoid the part about arousal and just focus on the anger.

She glanced up at him and met his eyes before gritting her teeth and saying with venom, "When you enter the room the only thing I sense is anger. Pure rage and anger. Someone died _very_ pissed off!" she yelled and then she shoved him away and grabbed a small bust of fraud that she then threw directly through Stretch and it slammed into the door leaving a dent.

"You are one pissed off spirit, Stretch!" And Kat went to pick up the picture of her mother resting on her father's desk but before she could pick it up and chuck it at the window Stretch had her by the wrist and was dragging her away from the desk and into his icy grip, "Anything _else_ ya feel Kitty Kat? Rage and anger are expected, I was born angry, it's not new to me, though I control it much better d'hen ya do. What else, tell me d'ah truth, fleshy, what else do I make ya feel?"

Kat felt the anger surge and her arousal grow and suddenly her shaking hands were reaching up and wrapping around his neck and she whispered, "You really want to know?" she asked though her mind screamed no. She was being propelled forward and couldn't seem to stop.

"Spill it, Kitty Kat." he said with frustration and Kat, who felt out of her mind, laughed wickedly, "Turn tangible and I will show you-"

Stretch gave her a doubtful look but his body seemed to become a little less translucent and she knew if she hit him her fist would not pass through.

Kat leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, noticing how cold they were and even though Stretch was making himself tangible it felt little more than kissing firm smoke. It was a strange sensation and when she pulled away she leaned next to where his ear would be if he had one and she whispered softly, "Arousal. Anger and sex, drives me absolutely crazy. You must have been a very naughty person when you were alive."

For the first time since she had met him four years ago Stretch actually looked shocked and she felt his ghostly hands gently shift down her body to hold her a little less aggressively and with slightly more tenderness.

"I was." he said softly and Kat smirked as she looked up at his violet eyes, "It's funny, too much time alone with you and I feel like I want to murder someone, while simultaneously have extremely aggressive sex. Were you a serial killer? Is that why you make me feel so crazy Stretch Mcfadden?"

Stretch smirked, "I knew you wanted me." and he brought his lips to her throat and Kat moaned and giggled, "Yeah, maybe a little. Will you help me though, the monsters outside, they-" her voice caught in her throat as she swore she felt teeth nip at her neck, "H-how can you do that?"

"I have plenty a tricks, don't you worry bout d'at. How bout you get rid a that charm and I'll show ya." he said gently, near soothingly.

Kat chuckled as she ran her hands up the back of his head and pressed closer to his cold ghostly aura, "Good lord, it's like you're a floating orgasm." and she wiggled closer. She was lost in it, the overpowering anger which seemed to be causing her mind to blurr and the gripping arousal which was urging her to give herself to the mercy's of this spirit.

"I promise ta make ya feel good." Stretch said so softly and one of his cold hands took hold of hers and guided it away from his shoulder and down to her hip where the pocket containing the charm was.

"Yeah?" she asked desperately as her body quivered and the heat of the anger started to turn into another kind of heat. Kat moaned desperately when Stretch kissed her throat and then whispered, "So good, Kitty Kat, just pull that charm out of ya pocket for me."

Kat felt her fingers gently tug on the string the charm was attached to, her eyes closing as she exposed her neck further and her mind zoned in on Stretch's voice in her ear, "Take it out a your pocket, Kitten."

Something in the back of her mind was trying to scream through the haze of it all, through the anger, rage and arousal but she couldn't bring herself to focus on it.

"That's my girl, now, drop it on d'eh floor." and her fingers twitched but didn't let go of it.

"I said drop it Kitten, or I can't make ya feel good. And I promise I can, I can make ya feel so damn good, ya won't know what hit ya." and her fingers started to open.

"Drop it!" Stretch suddenly bit between clenched teeth and Kat's fingers seemed to come back under her control and she gripped the string tightly. Just then the windows in the study gave a violent jerk and a loud roar was heard from the outside.

It was like having a cold bucket of water dumped on her and she looked down to see herself entangled in Stretch. Literally, as his ghostly tale had wrapped around her legs, his arms holding her firm and close to him with his face inches from her own.

She jolted at the sudden realization and Stretch lost his focus, his body once again going intangible and Kat fell to the floor. She clutched her charm to her as she gazed up at him with wide eyes and utter shock.

"W-what did I do? What were we doing? Did I, did I-" and Stretch's eyes grew narrow and a sneer appeared on his face, "You just came on to me Kitty Kat, begging me to touch ya. Ya almost dropped d'hat charm a yours to make it happen."

"What? No! I would never! You lier! What kind of trick was that!" Kat jerked up from the floor and suddenly her head swooned and she tilted sideway. Stretch caught her but the sudden spike of anger and arousal at the contact made her jerk away and moan, "No, don't touch me, don't ever touch me again. In fact, just, get away from me!" and Kat moved towards the doors, hands reaching for handles she couldn't see from the dizzy spell and tears in her eyes.

"It's like I said Kitty Kat-" and she froze with the doors just barely opened, "You need ta stop playin' d'hese games wit' me and let me have ya. Ya want me ta have ya, Kitty Kat, ya just won't admit it."

Kat swallowed, steeled herself and said from between clenched teeth, "Fuck. You. Stretch." and then she was through the door and slamming them behind her.

Stretch looked to the window and sneered, holding up his middle finger. Though the windows didn't move again Stretch swore he heard the barest rumble of an annoyed beast and then he shot through the ceiling towards his room.

 **A/N: There you go, chapter two. Hopefully ch. 3 will be along in the next day or two. Read and review and let me know what you think.**


	3. Mr Samuel Beckett

**A/N: Sorry guys, I messed up and had to go back to the first chapter and change the time frame for Sade's length of time on the throne. I decided to change a few things about the plot so I had to adjust the years. The only difference now is that Sade has only been shadow king for 100 years, having taken over after his brother's demise...which you will sort of learn about this chapter.**

 **Thank you Autobotbabe for my first review, hopefully this chapter will help clear things up for you with Sade. If not, keep reading anyway because it is going to be fun!**

 **Chapter III**

 **Mr. Samuel Beckett**

Kat entered her room in a frustrated mess of anger and confusion. She was happy to note that this time the anger was her own and not a remnant of Stretch's own rage. Casper had been sitting on the bed waiting for her and at her quick entrance shot up from the bed and called to her "Kat! Is everything okay?"

Moving right past him and into the attached bathroom Kat beelined for the toilet and seconds later was heaving up coffee, Gerty's medicine and phlegm. She groaned as she kept her head over the porcelain bowl and after a few seconds felt the cold little hands of Casper gently hold back her hair.

"Thank you, Casper." she murmured as another bout of sick hit her and she heaved some more. It took about ten minutes for her stomach to settle and when she pulled away she sunk to the floor and rested her back against the side of the claw foot tub next to her.

The cold rounded edge of the tub felt heavenly on her neck and so she let herself rest there for several more minutes, eyes closed and lips parted.

The faucet turned on and she cracked her eyes to find Casper with a rag running it under warm water before shutting off the sink and coming to float next to her. Gently, so as not to disturb her too terribly he moved the rag around her face, cleaning around the edges of her lips and wiping the sweat away.

"Thank you." she offered again and Casper nodded before saying, "How about I draw you nice hot bath. It may help you relax and get you warmed up enough to break the fever."

Kat smiled at him and said softly, "You're so wonderful." and she held out her hand to him and he took it, giving a soft smile and winking.

 **Page Break**

Kat soaked in the hot water for over an hour. Casper had added several bath oils to the water and Kat breathed deep the scents of Chamomile, Rose hips and mint. The water was a milky white from the bath bomb Casper had added and Kat was hidden beneath the calming waters while Casper sat on the toilet next to her and read silently.

Even though her body had finally relaxed and all the jumbled up emotions of the day had seemingly slipped away her mind was still running at lightning speed trying to sort out exactly what was going on.

She went through the last two days as she knew them and planned to ask Casper to recount everything he remembered as well when she was through.

Having gone to the cemetery to play a prank on the senior boys for their blatant disrespect of the resting dead, Kat had stumbled upon a strange and rather menacing presence. Having thought it was simply some latent spirit or unknown ghost she had given it little thought once the fun and games had commenced.

The thing had followed her home and made it into the house. Upon trying to communicate with the strange entity she received no response but she could most definitely sense it so maybe the entity did not know what it was or did not understand her. Stretch had sensed it as well and had come down to investigate at the same time she did.

What had Stretch called it? A shadow creature? Maybe that was her first hint into the research she needed to do. Find out any and everything she could about what a shadow creature might be. Stretch had played dumb, not admitting he knew of the thing until it had caused Kat serious duress.

 _Asshole._

Still, he didn't seem too troubled by it, almost as if he expected it to all blow over and the shadow creature to be gone by the end of the week. He had also sworn to possess her within that same time frame. Part of her mind yelled at her that there might be a link between Stretch's behavior towards her and the appearance of the evil creatures outside but she could not see one.

This morning she had woke up drained and feeling like she could barely function, and that same exhaustion had followed her through her day. Nurse Gerty had given her some strange concoction from home and that seemed to not only help Kat to feel better but she had a sneaking suspicion that it had kept the shadow creatures from coming in the house.

It was a jump to make such a conclusion but there had been nothing different between the time when the things had been in the house before, having easily gained access, and today when they couldn't seem to get in at all without some sort of opening.

Perhaps nurse Gerty didn't realize what she had given Kat had some sort of anti-shadow properties but this seemed unlikely as the woman had instantly noticed Kat had felt like a walking zombie and had the perfect remedy.

Tomorrow she would have to ask the woman about it, see if she knew if her mother's "home made remedies" had been known to have anti-supernatural properties. Something in her gut told her that Gerty was not what she seemed.

Stretch had cornered her again in the library, admitting he knew of the shadows outside and that, essentially, he wanted to use them against Kat to get closer to her.

 _Such an_ _ **asshole.**_

It was like she was in some massive game of Chess, pieces moving all over the board and Kat unable to stop the advances towards her king. She could remain strong against Stretch as long as the charm held true, as long as she kept it on her and Casper was with her constantly while she was at home.

His presence seemed to rule out _any_ ghost, including the trio as a whole. When he was with her, he was all she sensed and the little feeling of fragile hope that always rested in her chest when he was near always made her feel safe and comfortable.

Being as this situation had started the moment her father had left Kat wondered if her father being gone could have anything to do with it. However, seemed another dead end as she could not see how the two related. Aside from giving Stretch better opportunities to try and get her alone and invade her body, that is.

Kat let out a sigh and closed her eyes, sinking lower into the water and savouring the heat soaking into her skin. She had so much to think about, not to mention her normal everyday life which was suddenly becoming difficult to manage. As much as she needed to try and find information on these shadow creatures, nurse Gerty had given her a second chance to study and take her history test. She wasn't going to blow it, no matter how messed up her life had become overnight.

 _Just another day in the life of Kat Harvey, nothing is ever just easy and boring._

 **PAGE BREAK**

Casper watched as his friend slunk down further into the water, the dark bags under her eyes and the pale tone of her skin told him how tired and sick she was. He wished more than anything that he could help her, but as he was a ghost, his abilities were rather limited.

Still, Kat was obviously stressed and he wanted to help alleviate as much of it as possible and so had not told her of what had occurred just before she came bursting through the front door this afternoon.

Looking down at the words in his book he took a deep breath, though he didn't need to and sighed, thinking of what his uncles had said.

" _There ya are short-sheet. Com'ere, we wanna talk ta ya." Stretch said as he grabbed Casper by his little hand and dragged him to float in front of them._

" _Yes, Uncle Stretch?" Casper asked with curiosity._

" _D'at charm d'at Kitty Kat wears around, do ya know what the fleshy used ta make it?" his uncle asked in a patient if not slightly threatening tone._

 _Casper had brought his little hands before himself, clasping them together as he felt the ghostly equivalent of nerves take hold._

" _Uh, no, of course not!" the small ghost assured, realizing that he should have let Kat make the charm on her own so he wouldn't have know the ingredients. Casper wouldn't willingly betray Kat's trust or spill the beans under the threat of torture, but his uncles could sure try to make him._

" _Yeah? Well, ya know what I tink?" Stretch said, Casper noticing his uncle Stinkie and Fatso leering at him with dangerously happy eyes._

" _Uh, what?" Casper asked as he swallowed nervously and tucked his fidgeting hands behind his back._

" _I tink you're lying!" his uncle yelled._

" _What? No! I'd never-"_

" _Lier!" the three all yelled at once and his Uncle Stretch grabbed him up by the throat and shook him, "Look, Bulb-head, it's very important I get d'at charm away from your little girlfriend, I can't protect her if I can't possess her, so ya need ta help us get d'at annoying little charm off her person, if ya know what I mean."_

" _Off her body!" chimed Stinkie as Fatso added, "Out of her hands!"_

 _Casper gritted his little translucent teeth and said with a wince, "No! You just want my help so you can take over Kat's body!"_

" _So!" Stretch barked angrily._

" _She doesn't want you to! She has a choice, it's her body!" Casper managed out as his uncle's fist tighten on his little throat._

" _I don't care what she wants!" his uncle bellowed and Casper shut his eyes and prepared for the torture to start when suddenly he was released and sent tumbling away. Peeking open an eye he saw his uncle's staring towards the front of the house, as if they could see through the wall._

 _His uncle Stinkie suddenly let out a hissing noise and his uncle Fatso shivered, "Go check it out! Get back here fast, I may need ya help loosening the little glow worms tongue!" The two brothers shot up and out of the house and Casper balled up and whined when Stretch turned his attention back to him._

 _Casper expected to feel the large hand return to his throat but instead felt two hands come around him and pick him up, his uncle holding Casper close to chest, "Casper." his uncle said gently and the little ghost looked up at him with a pout, "Ya love Kitty Kat, right?"_

" _Yes! Of course. That's why I don't want you to hurt her." Casper said as he glared at his uncle and crossed his arms over his chest._

 _His Uncle gave a sigh and shook his head, "What if I told ya the only way for me ta protect her was by lettin' me possess her? Would ya help me get d'at charm d'en?"_

 _Casper stared up at his uncle, still being cradled in his arms and Casper felt a small wave of comfort and joy slowly circle in his little chest and he sighed, leaning his head against his uncle's shoulder, "Yeah, I guess, if it meant Kat would be okay."_

" _It would." his uncle seemed to confirm and promise all at the same time, "Well, then I guess I would help you." Casper said under his breath, blue eyes looking up at his uncle and filling with worry._

" _D'em scary tings d'at have been following Kitty Kat around, they ain't very nice-"_

" _You know about them?" Casper asked in awe._

" _Oh yeah. Your uncles and me felt 'em d'at night in the cemetery, we just didn't realize they was tracking Kitty Kat. If we had known we would have stopped d'is mess from starting right d'en and d'here. As it were, Kitty Kat now has three a d'em shadow creatures followin' her around and those type of monsters don't just follow for no reason."_

" _What do you mean, Uncle Stretch?"_

" _If d'ey are followin' Kat, d'at means someone told 'em to. D'ah problem is, who ever told 'em to is more d'en likely a lot worse. And d'ey have their eyes set on the Doc's voluptuous daughter."_

" _H-how can we protect her!" Casper asked his uncle quickly, gently pounding his little fists on his uncle's chest._

" _I need ya ta get d'at charm away from her. I need ta be able to possess her, to keep the shadow creatures away. I need ya to-"_

 _Suddenly his uncles returned and Stretch stopped talking, gently letting Casper out of his grasp and the little ghost floated back and out of the way of his uncles who looked rather shaken, "It's Kat, she came home early, an she brought d'em damn shadow beasts wit her." Stinkie said with anxiety._

" _She looks real bad, Stretch." Fatso said in his deep voice, sad milk chocolate eyes looking at his brother while he poked two fingers together nervously._

" _Alright, no one leave d'is room. Casper, be ready to greet her, and on your after-life do not tell her bout d'is conversation! I will talk ta her myself. Keep ya little trap shut, got it?"_

 _Casper could do nothing but nod and suddenly he heard keys and a small anxious yell from behind the front door and then Kat tore through, falling and then swinging around to kick the door shut before she curled up and started to sob._

Looking up from his book again Casper studied the girl before him, he wanted to tell her so badly, but something told him in his little ghost head that this one time he should really listen to his uncle. He felt guilt swell in him but quelled it with the thought that he wouldn't agree to help his uncles until after Kat had a chance to do some research for herself.

Kat had said little to nothing about what happened in the library with his Uncle Stretch but Casper could imagine how it went. Lots of yelling, swearing and eventually a storm out. There was no other way an argument with his uncle would end.

Still, for this one time, he would do what his uncle asked and not inform Kat of what his Uncle said until he felt it was right to do so.

 **Page Break**

Sade watched out the windows of the school as children of all ages dressed in costume and ran through the streets begging for candy. It was the most interesting and amusing thing he had seen in the last thousand years.

Having read about the evolution of the holiday Sade knew this night was one of the most coveted by children, only Christmas surpassed it in their desire to gain. But that's all humans really care about anyway, they were greedy and rather hungry for anything that made them happy.

All those silly little chemicals in their brain sending them signals and reinforcing behavior that was nothing more than basic instinct at best. Higher thought was saved for those who could re-train themselves to find happiness in the pursuit of knowledge and the betterment of society.

Still, the human race as a whole was rather….cute….Sade mused as he watched a little boy dressed as a demon stab at a little boy dressed as some form of pirate. The entire species was so young and innocent, just people with their inability to reason with each other and throwing fits when someone else didn't agree.

 _If I ruled this plain they would all be grounded for the next five hundred years._

Sade finally caught sight of a man he thought might be useful and he quickly slunk out of the window before him and rushed through the shadows to get a better look.

He was tall and lean, with thick black hair and bright green eyes. He was young enough to attract the attention of a teenage girl but still old enough to have the proper education. His face was attractive and he looked healthy and virile.

"I suppose you will do." Sade murmured as he crept closer. The man was leaning against the brick wall of a building, smoking a cigarette as he watched the youths run around.

Sade came from behind, having slunk into the alley nearest the man's position and then every so gently grazed the man's shoulder and his thoughts and memories came forward.

 _No kids, not married or seeing anyone. Just arrived from New York, looking to find a job at the docks or some place equally as dull. Healthy with no diseases and intelligent despite the fact he has smoked for close to ten years. Capable and hungry for a change of pace. Well my young friend, let's give you a change of pace you won't soon forget._

Sade surged forward and within seconds had the young man under his proverbial thumb, though he would be lying if he said the human didn't fight him long after he had gained control. He was a very rowdy man, strong willed and determined despite his fear.

 _Don't worry Samuel, you will have your body back soon. I just need to borrow you long enough to make it through your grueling daylight hours. Besides, I'm actually doing you a favor. Now that I have been inside you, no ghost can ever possess you. Just relax, let me do my duties and you will be released safe and sound. I'll even let you keep the memories if you are good._

This seemed to calm Samuel down and so Sade pressed himself up from the brick wall the man had fallen against and took up the man's cigarette.

"Sir, are you alright?" and it was only in this moment that Sade noticed where the man had been standing. Just feet away, set into the wall the man had been leaning on was a sliding window and currently, a young girl was poking her head out and holding onto a greasy brown bag.

"I am fine, thank you." Sade said adjusting the thick leather coat he was wearing.

"Alright, well, here is your burger, gave ya some extra fries cause we are closing and I figure why let 'em go to waste. Oh! And your shake!" and Sade smiled down at the girl, could see her eyes hopeful for something and so he decided to give this new ride of his a test drive.

He tossed the cigarette and took the bag with one hand while raising his other to the girls chin, "Thank you, love. You have a wonderful night." he cooed softly and the young teen nearly swooned out the window after him.

 _Samuel, you're body is absolutely perfect._ Sade felt the young man shift in disgust and then seemingly groan at how awful he felt for what this creature might do to some unexpecting girl.

 _Have no worries Samuel, there is only one girl I am after, and by the time I am done with her, she will be more than happy to do anything I ask, including come to my bed._

Samuel seemed to rage at this but Sade only chuckled. He was about to tell the man how pointless his struggles were when suddenly Sade felt one of his minions circle him swiftly.

"Yes, Geerah, it is I. Come closer, see my new body so you can inform your brothers." The shadow grew closer and Sade wondered to the far side of the school, further away from the prying eyes of children and well out of earshot.

Shadow creatures could exist in sunlight, but only for a short period of time before they needed to find some form of shadow or shade to rest in. The shadows did not need to be from big dark cracks in the earth, or caves that bore deep into the rock and dirt. Simply existing in the shade of a tree or hanging around inside a building was plenty good to recharge and protect them.

However, given that Sade was planning to spend from morning to night exposed to the sunlight, even while inside the school, he did not want to take the chance of having to excuse himself to rest or draw any unwanted attention to himself. He needed to blend in as perfectly as possible and Samuel's human shell would protect him long term and hopefully be able to keep Sade's young bride focused on him.

Geerah swung around and came to rest before him on the ground and Sade knelt, setting the food bag and shake aside. Geerah let out a faint hiss and he chuckled, "Thank you, I think this body will do quite nicely as well."

Sade felt Samuel's curiosity peek and Sade smiled wickedly, "It seems my host is a rather intelligent and curious man." and he ran his hand along Geerah's shapeless shadow, the creature giving off a rather content if not strange purring sound.

 _Samuel, meet Geerah, she is my first in command. She takes her orders from me and controls my legions in the world below._

Sade felt Samuel twist and a bout of anxiety spiked inside of him.

 _Relax my dear boy, I am not the devil you humans fear so much, though I have been to his dinner parties. They are quite lovely, and rather sinful and delicious. I am the equivalent of what you humans would call a Duke and I rule over the shades, shadows and wraiths of the world below._

Geerah hissed appreciatively as his hand caressed her shadow and Sade gave her an adoring smirk, "Tell me Geerah, what of my future bride to be? Is she doing better?"

Sade closed his eyes and pressed his hand further into her shadow, allowing her thoughts to come through Samuel's body to his mind, _We are still unable to gain entry and it seems the ghosts are fully aware of our presence. They are going to try and fight for her, I feel it. The eldest of the three poltergeists seems to know a great deal about us._

Sade thought about this a moment and then asked, "Tell me, do you know the name of that manor house, is it called Whipstaff?"

 _Yes, my master._

"And you said there are four ghosts all together?"

 _Yes. Three older and one younger, though the youngest seems to have been dead the longest he defers to the other three and serves them as if they are his masters._

"The Mcfadden boys." Sade said with a small chuckle, "I read about them in the library, that family has a rather interesting past. And, as it turns out, they have run into my own family before. My brother, Esrick."

 _Them? They banished Esrick to limbo?_ Geerah asked as she let out a mournful growl.

"Yes. It would seem so, though I do wonder if they even realize what they had done at the time. Still, I suppose I owe them a debt, if Esrick hadn't been banished to limbo, I would not be on the throne. Perhaps I will spare them when this petty fight is over. For now, I need to ensure my sweet Kathleen is safe and will be able to attend her classes tomorrow. Has the teacher been removed?"

 _Yes, the man in question will be bed ridden for the next few weeks, Clerich made sure to drain him near completely, though he did seem rather begrudging to not be able to finish him off. My brothers are hunger master. I may have to send both him and Greely away for the night to find dinner, they are starting to get impatient._

"What of you Geerah, are you hungry?"

 _I shall not rest nor eat until your goals are met Master."_

"You are my most treasured shadow. You have earned a reward. Go with your brothers to find food and rest but return before sunrise, I want you to ensure Kathleen makes it to her classes tomorrow. I will go to the school early and offer my services. Do not fail in bringing her to me, even if you must ensnare her with some of your brothers shadow music."

 _Thank you, Master. I swear it shall be done._

The creature took off into the night and Sade watched her magnificent shadow hide the stars above before fading into the distance.

Picking up the food bag and shake Sade searched Samuel's mind for where he was staying and then smirked, "Alright Samuel, let us partake in the human meal of fast food. We shall go to this _Hotel_ in which you are staying and get to know each other a little better."

 **PAGE BREAK**

He twisted in his sleep as memories came to him unbidden and unwanted. Images he couldn't quite put together were blurry and unclear as screams and loud noises echoed in his head. A flash of light, a woman with golden hair and his wonderful Sarah falling from an open window. Her eyes laced with fear, hand stretching out to him as her body twisted awkwardly and a wicked laugh filled the air.

Stretch sat up from his bed and looked around the room, his brothers sleeping peacefully even though they didn't need to. Stretch thought he had been dreaming about something but he could not remember, a rather frustrating side effect of being a ghost. Dreams were just faded memories and memories were never worth holding onto. He grumbled angrily as he floated up and then headed through the wall and into the hall.

He turned left and traveled only a short ways before he came to stop before the door to his nephew's old room. Raising a transparent hand he was surprised to find he could move through and so turned invisible and entered the room.

Kat was sleeping, curled up under the covers with Casper. He noticed his nephew was wrapped up in his own set of blankets, more than likely in order to not freeze the older girl out of bed. She snuggled closer to him as Stretch grew near and he glimpsed the charm around her neck.

It was a very fascinating little piece of jewelry, depending on where the girl put it or how she wore it allowed a certain amount of freedom for her to be around her ghostly companions.

If she hung it from the door knob, the walls, floor, windows and ceiling became impenetrable. If it was in her pocket Stretch could easily touch her, hold her close to him and even lay feather light kisses to her neck, face and jaw. If it was around her neck, resting just between the soft rise of her breasts he was left with few options save to run a transparent finger over her skin.

He had been experimenting ever since the shadows had shown up, finding out just how close he could get to her with the charm in place. If it was on display it seemed to hold a much more potent power then if it was tucked away. Perhaps it needed to be exposed to their ghostly aura to work more accurately.

Whatever the case, it seemed the little charm held no ill will towards Casper as he watched the charm slowly slide and fall through the back of the ghosts head, causing no problems at all for the little whelp.

Stretch sneered in anger for just a second before he realized his theory on Casper's ability to retrieve the charm from Kat's possession was looking more and more like his only option.

He would be lying if he said he wasn't jealous of how close his nephew was to Kat. Despite how annoying she could be, how frustrating and utterly fleshy she was, Stretch had grown very fond of her over the last few years and the idea that some dark unseen creature was after her made his often simmering anger spark into a rather potent rage.

To be honest, his fondness had turned into more but as he was a ghost and Kat was alive so there was no point in pursuing such thoughts. Besides, Kat seemed to have an overly emotional attachment to his nephew and such a thing would most assuredly stand in his way and cause unwanted drama in the house.

No, he was much better off letting things run their natural course, he was after all very fond of his after-life and did not want to over complicate things with thoughts on what could be.

Still, Stretch couldn't stop thinking about the shared moment they had in the library. Being of an intelligent mind and having nearly one hundred years worth of wisdom, Stretch knew that humans could sense ghosts. Though most of the time it was more a small uncomfortable feeling of dread, or a bit of cold running down their spine, maybe a feeling they were being watched. Stretch had never seen a human as aware as Kat.

From what he had come to understand over the last day or so was that she not only was aware of a ghost entering a room, but could sense their emotions as well as there wants. While he did not know what she felt when around his brothers, he did know how she felt when he entered the room and he couldn't stop the evil grin that crept across his transparent features.

 _Anger and arousal. Wouldn't ya know it, she can read me like an open book._

It wasn't that he was some sexual deviant in his previous life, or that he took pleasure in possessing and tormenting young girls….well...maybe just a little….but that arousal she was sensing off him was something specifically for her. Most ghosts only had one main feeling or thought that remained with them in their after life.

Usually whatever they were feeling most strongly before they died.

In his own case, the rage and anger he felt when he had died had remained with him. While more than likely Kat probably felt sadness with his brother Fatso and some form of disgust with Stinkie, rage had always been Stretch's undoing, in his human life and after.

The arousal was something new, something he had not felt in a very long time, and it only seemed to come to him when he was around Kat. At first it had fed his anger, making him overly hostile towards her. In the last year or so though, he had come to embrace and even crave the feeling. He would catch himself seeking out her company, even though it only ever ended in a battle of cruel words and nasty fights.

Even now, as he floated next to her he felt it swirling gently in his ghostly form and he reached out a hand, stroking a finger down her face, causing the feeling to flare a little more sharply.

Kat gave a soft moan and he pulled away, well aware that his proximity may very well wake her from her slumber. His eyes scanned over her restful face and then wandered through the dim light and came to rest on her night stand.

There, resting precariously near the edge was a little bottle and Stretch moved closer and picked it up. As he gazed at it there was a flash in his mind's eyes and he jerked back, dropping the bottle onto the carpet next to the bed.

He stared at it a moment and then sunk down to the floor, looking at it as he stroked his chin. The bottle seemed familiar to him, the look of it so conspicuous that he couldn't help feel like it was drawing forth forgotten memories. He went to pick it up again but before he could even lay a hand on it another flash came to him and he jerked his hand away.

The faint sound of a scream echoed in the back of his mind, cut up images of a woman falling and a wicked laugh taking residence in the forefront of his mind. His eyes narrowed and he gritted his teeth as he swiftly picked the bottle up and deposited it back on the nightstand, no more visions coming to him.

Shaking the chills that ran through his ghostly form away Stretch focused back on Kat, for he had come here for a reason, just as he had come the night before.

In the darkness of her room he placed a hand on her head and closed his eyes. His hand began to change from a dark translucent gray to a bright pale blue and slowly, Stretch Mcfadden pulled a little more energy from his beautiful Kitty Kat.

 **PAGE BREAK**

Kat woke up feeling just as dead as the day before, weak and shaky, her movements sluggish and unsure. It took her several minutes to get out of bed, even longer to get dressed and ready for school.

Halloween had been last night, and even though there had been a school dance to celebrate the occasion Kat had elected early on not to attend. It had been held at the local community center, though many kids had asked her to once again hold it at Whipstaff.

Kat had turned them down, saying rather sadly, that her father would be out of town and this year she would not be able to. It had become one of her most treasured rituals and the students always seemed more amicable to her for hosting. They just couldn't get enough of the scary old mansion and every year looked forward to making the long journey up the hill to dance away Halloween night inside the walls of Whipstaff.

The ghostly trio seemed to enjoy it more than her, often making fun of the costumes and doing little tricks here or there to unnerve the kids. Casper usually turned invisible and stayed next to Kat, talking and laughing with her as they watched her classmates enjoy their night.

She was honestly relieved her father had left, for given the current state of danger she found herself in, bringing a large group of kids to the manor would have been very unwise.

Pressing herself through the fatigue and trying to stay calm and positive Kat replaced her charm around her neck and took up the bottle of medicine nurse Gerty had given her. She drained the last of it, feeling a small bit of her energy and strength return.

She left her room quickly, descending the stairs and heading for the kitchen with much less apprehension than before given she knew the shadow creatures were still trapped outside.

She entered the kitchen to find only Stinkie, the smallest of the trio waiting patiently at the table and the urge to go to the bathroom trickled into Kat's bladder, a little bit of disgust settling in her stomach.

 _Very refreshing, if not slightly annoying._ She mused as she went to her spot and sat across from him, "Where is everyone else?" Kat asked, though she didn't expect to get much of an answer from the smelly ghost before her.

As she expected Stinkie merely shrugged his transparent shoulders and looked down at his hands, "What are you looking at?" Kat asked.

His amber eyes glanced up at her before jumping back down to his hands and slowly he extended them out over the table and opened his palms to reveal a rather large cockroach. She stared at the bug for a moment, noticing how relaxed it seemed to be in the ghosts clutches and then Stinkie gently raised a hand to ran a finger over the roach's back.

"His name is Roachy. I found him under the stove." Stinkie said quietly and he smiled softly at the insect and Kat studied him carefully. It was odd seeing any of the ghostly trio calm and seemingly content but in this moment Stinkie looked like he was both and he pulled his hands back and clutched the bug to his chest before giving a happy sigh.

Kat was going to ask him what he planned to do with the insect but was stopped when Stinkie suddenly looked up to the ceiling and winced, "Don't tell Stretch!" He said suddenly and then shot out of the kitchen door and Kat was left alone.

Her brow furrowed in confusion but it cleared up seconds later when Stretch and Casper came down through the ceiling.

"Morning, Kat!" Casper said happily before he zoomed over to the stove to start cooking.

"Morning." she said softly as a wave of fatigue hit her and she brought a hand to her head, "Whoa." she murmured as she reached a shaky hand into her pocket and pulled out the vial Gerty had given to her.

"You okay?" Casper asked from across the room and Kat nodded, "Yeah, just a little...drained. This will help though." and she uncorked the bottle and took a small swig, noticing how the liquid was almost gone.

"What d'ah heck is d'at?" Stretch asked, pointing at the bottle as he frowned and glared all at the same time.

Kat glared right back and stood up, taking a moment to locate a bottle of honey before filling the vial up with water.

"My school nurse gave it to me, said it would help with my fatigue and make me feel better."

"Does it work?" Stretch asked as he continued to stare at her.

Kat bit her bottom lip as she squeezed a few drops of honey into the water and then popped the lid back down. She set the honey aside and recorked the bottle before giving it a quick shake, "I don't know, maybe? I do feel less tired but I still get dizzy and nauseous. Whatever those shadow creatures are they sure pack a punch."

Kat returned to her chair and waited for Casper to finish cooking her breakfast, something she used to feel guilty about until Casper had assured her for the hundredth time that he enjoyed it immensely.

"I wonder how they can still drain you if they are stuck outside." Casper mused as he set a plate of eggs, bacon and toast before her on the table. He then turned to the fridge to pull out a rather large plate of sweets and set it before his uncle.

"Do you know how they might be doing it, Uncle Stretch?"

The lanky ghost sneered and shoved some food into his mouth, "Not a clue, but I don't tink you should be goin' ta school, given d'at d'ose monsters are waiting outside for ya."

Kat thought about it a moment before she shook her head, "I can't skip today. I have to make up a test and besides, dad would freak if he found out I played hooky."

"I tink old doc Harvey would understand considerin' ya got three shadow creatures stalking ya." Stretch said angrily, slamming a pastry onto the table, the cream inside exploding and shooting out in all directions.

Kat glared at him and went to retaliate but was stopped by Casper, "Kat, maybe Uncle Stretch is right, it's not exactly safe, I mean, think of what happened yesterday. You nearly lost it and you came home from school looking like a zombie. Maybe you should wait a day, help me do some research in the library, see if we can figure out what these things are and how we might be able to get them to go away. Besides, I can call your school and tell them you will be in tomorrow, I will even go with you to make sure you make it there alright. Please?"

Kat couldn't argue with the little ghosts logic and so, reluctantly, she conceded and went about finishing her breakfast.

"Where's Fatso, he never misses breakfast." Kat asked, her tone rather snarky as she looked to Stretch with curiosity.

"He went out." Stretch said suddenly shooting up from the table and yelling loudly, "Stinkie!" seconds later the ghost in question came shooting through the ceiling and came to stop next to his leader, "Ya stay in d'is house, got it? I don't want a single creepy crawly shadowy t'ing gettin' through d'at door. Ya got it?"

"Yes, sir!" Stinkie said with a salute and Stretch nodded, "Good, keep an eye on bulb-head and his little girl friend too. She ain't going anywhere, got it? Kitty Kat's under house arrest."

"Right-o, boss." Stinkie said with excitement as he grabbed a sweet of his brother's forgotten plate and shoved it in his mouth.

"Where are you going?" Kat asked incredulously.

Stretch glared at Kat and said in a rather annoyed tone, "I made a deal with ya last night. You told me what I wanted ta know, so I am holdin' up my end a the bargen. I will see what I can do about ya friends outside. Now, be a good Kitty Kat and stay d'ah hell inside!" He yelled the last part so loudly that Kat's hair flew back a little.

Stretch shot up through the ceiling and disappeared, leaving the three remaining to look at each other in surprise.

 **Page Break**

After breakfast Kat left the kitchen with Casper and Stinkie in tow and headed across the main room towards her father's office. Kat was supposed to go to the town library yesterday, but since she had been sent home sick this would have to do for now.

Casper showed her where the section on the supernatural was located and she was happy to see there was also a small section on mythology as well.

Stinkie had settled down on the lounge and had instantly started to snooze while Kat talked to Casper. "Why do you have all these?" Kat asked as she perused the spines and started to grab ones that sounded like they might be useful.

"My dad." Casper said by way of explanation and Kat made a face and nodded, "Oh, yeah, that would make sense."

"Yeah, he started collecting them after I died. I remember, I would watch him read. Sometimes he would read so long he would fall asleep. I'd wake him and he would look around, as if he couldn't see me."

That confused her and she couldn't stop from asking, "Why couldn't he see you?"

"I don't know. He just...couldn't. It wasn't until around the time my Uncles died that he started to really be able to see me. I don't remember much after that, even before that. I do remember him being terrified at first, but he seemed to get used to me after awhile."

Kat tried to give an understanding smile but felt her heart go out to him, as well as his father. Having had her own father show up in a ghostly state four years ago had nearly destroyed her. But being a parent, who suddenly was seeing his only child's ghost. It was a miracle the man hadn't committed himself out of fear of having gone mad.

Each of them carried a small pile of books down to a table and set up to start finding some answers.

About an hour into their research and having come no closer than they were before Kat leaned back and rubbed her eyes, "Hey, Casper, did you call the school-"

"Oh, darn, be right back!" He said suddenly and before Kat could even tell him it was alright he shot from the room, the book pages before her flipping madly as he left.

Kat leaned back and smiled, feeling her love for the little ghost light up in her chest. She looked over her shoulder when she heard a noise and saw Stinkie was still snoozing lazily and so she got up and walked over to a window, wishing for all the world she could open it.

She searched but she didn't see any movement or shadows outside the dirty glass panes and so resigned to digging back into her search.

She stopped halfway between the window and the table when a soft sound came to her ear. Her brow furrowed as she focused on nothing. Her ears strained but over Stinkie's soft snoring she couldn't get a clear sound.

Turning around slowly Kat approached the window and looked out. Seeing nothing but still hearing that strange sound slowly she reached for the latch. Her hands wanted to turn the handle but her mind was telling her to stop. Still, she swore, it sounded like-

"Is that...music?"

 **Page Break**

Stretch slowly drifted through the halls of the school, peering in through the door windows to see all the fleshy kids listening to the fleshy adults drone on and on. He was invisible at the moment but wouldn't be for long.

Keeping an eye out for the room he was looking for he continued on, hoping to get where he was floating before the next bell rang.

It was down the main hall and then in a secondary side hall that he found a door with the word _Nurse_ etched onto the glass with black paint. He remained invisible when he crossed through the door and into the room.

It was relatively spacious and was decked out in the trappings one would expect a school infirmary to have. Stretch scanned the room but found it empty. He really didn't want to keep searching so he simply had a seat in one of the chairs and waited.

 **Page Break**

When Casper reentered the library he dropped the tray of snacks he was holding when he was greeted by the sight of a snoozing uncle and the library windows hanging wide open.

"Kat?" he called out in worry. When there was no response he rushed to his uncle and shook him desperately.

"Uncle Stinkie! Uncle Stinkie! Where is Kat!" The smelly ghost bolted up from the lounge and looked around in shock, "Eh? What's going on! I didn't do it!" He shouted out until his eyes landed on Casper and he growled, "Hey! Whatcha doing waking me up Short-sheet!"

"Uncle Stinkie, where is Kat!" Casper asked in fear and his Uncle yawned and stretched his arms out, "At the table reading."

"No she isn't!" Casper yelled, "And the window is open!"

Stinkie jerked his head to look at the empty table and then to the open window, "Ah!" He shrieked and then he zoomed around the room, "Here Kitty Kat! Come to Uncle Stinkie!" he called in a frantic voice before Casper flew up and stopped him mid circle, "I think she left! Hurry, we have to find her before the shadows do!"

"Oh god, Stretch is going to _kill_ me!" Stinkie said as he and Casper flew out through the window in hot pursuit.

"Casper, you go down the road and make sure to check the woods as you go! I will check everywhere else!"

"Right!" and the two ghosts parted company to search.

 **Page Break**

The music, it was so beautiful, like being inside a fairy tale. So soft and gentle and yet forbidden and dangerous.

Kat moved through the woods, looking at all the colors surrounding her. The golden sunlight streamed through the bronze and amber leaves, the music coming seemingly from the wind as it moved through the woods around her.

The butterflies, red and black, blue and silver, purple and orange, all leaving trails of shimmering dust in their wake and she laughed happily and followed the creatures without pause.

She felt like a child again, with a whole world of wondrous things around her. The animals watched from their shaded spots, their wild yet playful eyes following her as she danced in and out of the pools of sun spreading across the leaf covered ground.

Still, the music drew her further away from home. Kat found she couldn't care too much as the contentment she felt in being surrounded by such beauty made her heart swell.

 _I'm….I'm confused. This can't….this can't be real...it's so….strange….it's like a dream while I am...awake, I am awake? I feel so….strange…._

Breaking through the woods she found herself in the town of Friendship but it looked different somehow. It looked, younger, less busy. The older buildings looked like new, with their cracked and aging facades clean and white.

"Is that….a thatched roof?" She asked no one and as she wandered into the street she couldn't keep the smile off her face as she saw something she never thought she would see again.

There, down the street, outside a building labeled McFadden Mercantile, was a young blonde boy, holding the hand of a man with a mustache.

"C-Casper?" she called but the boy did not look to her and as the man turned away from the store the little boy walked away, his father leading him by the hand.

She wanted to chase after them but her eyes were drawn to the people around her, walking through the golden sepia of the sun's light and she suddenly felt like she was walking through mud, her steps heavy and her breathing coming in hard gasps.

The music grew louder around her and she realized this cozy and beautiful little town was Friendship, back when it was young, when it was innocent and fresh.

"H-how?" but she was drawn from her confusion when she felt the music press her on and her feet led her past the shiny post office, the green and gold butcher shop, the grocer and the bakery, adorned in a saturated red and white color that she couldn't believe to be real.

Her mind was becoming heavy and her heart felt like it might explode but still the music ushered her onward and as she came along a short brick wall that seperated the town from a rather clean and well cared for cemetery a laugh caught her ear.

Her head turned slowly and her stomach clenched.

Across the street, a young man was dancing with a young woman on the sidewalk, two more boys leaning against the building behind and clapping in slow motion.

"Stretch?" she couldn't be sure but something inside told her that it was him and his brothers. She couldn't believe it, seeing them alive, in the flesh and blood.

Stretch spun the girl and her dress seem to spread across time, his actions sluggish as he smiled down at her before bringing his forehead to hers and placing a gentle kiss to her lips.

"Stretch!" Kat tried to scream but it was like oil being poured down her throat and as her feet kept leading her away she tried to watch the three boys she knew. But the last thing she was able to see was Stretch picking the girl up in both arms and swinging her around, Stinkie and Fatso seemingly cheering in excitement.

The music swelled again and Kat could not resist, instead she found in front of her a building she recognized. Her school loomed before her, a startling contrast to the small peaceful town she was walking away from.

The calm and playful excitement seemed to leave her as dread pressed in on her but still the music pushed her forward. Soon enough she was walking through the doors into hall that was gray and dark, the real world, her world, closing in around her and the music finally starting to fade.

She came to stand outside a classroom, the one she knew as her history class and her shaking hand raised up to grip the handle and turn the knob.

When the door opened whatever spell she was under seemed to break and the world around her shattered sharply back into a reality she was not ready for. It was like a concussive force pressed her forward and she stumbled into the room. Her ears were ringing, knees throbbing from colliding with the unforgiving floor and then she was back from wherever she had just been.

"Kat? Is that you?" she heard someone ask and she turned her head to see the whole class looking at her with wide eyes and confusion.

"I...uh...I didn't...how did I get-" but she couldn't even think of the right words because suddenly everything before this was a blurry memory. Fading colors and sound, smeared faces and strange unknown feelings clogging her mind and keeping her from thinking.

"Hello." and at the gentle voice Kat looked up and was greeted by bright green eyes, dark hair and a very friendly smile.

"I...uh...hi...who are you?" she asked, her confusion building at the sight of this unknown man before her.

"I am your substitute teacher, Mr. Beckett, and you my lady, must be Kathleen Harvey, so nice to meet you."

He extended a hand to her and Kat looked up into those hypnotic green eyes and the faintest of smiles came across her face.

"Hello."

 **Page Break**

Stretch looked to the door when he heard the knob jiggle and he remained invisible as he waited for the nurse to walk in.

As the door swung open he was greeted by the sight of a woman he was sure he had never met before, but still a pang of recognition hit him hard and unbeknownst to him he lost his invisibility and when the nurse looked to him she gasped and shoved herself back against the door.

Stretch looked down to see he was exposed so quickly flew at her and wrapped his body around her head, essentially muting her scream.

"Here's the deal doll face. You gave my Kitty Kat a little magic elixir and I wanna know exactly what ya put in it, and also, who d'ah hell ya are because I've never known a school nurse ta just give out homemade medicine to their kids. On top of that, whatever you put in d'at little bottle has been affecting my Kitty Kat in a way I don't like. So, we are going to have a little _chat_ about you just giving stuff to students without talking to their guardians _first_."

The woman's dark eyes found his and Stretch noticed how there was a hint of recognition in her own eyes before her body relaxed and she motioned with a hand for Stretch to remove himself from her.

Slowly Stretch complied and when she was free of him she rubbed her face and grunted, "Ghosts are always so cold! You might as well be a bucket of ice water that just floats around waiting to dump on people."

If Stretch was taken aback by her jib he didn't let on and crossed his arms over his chest, "I really wouldn't insult me if I was you. Now, tell me doc, what did ya give my Kitty Kat?"

" _Your_ Kitty Kat? Now that is interesting." the woman said with a small smirk.

"What do ya mean by d'at?" Stretch seethed but the nurse held up her perfectly manicured fingers and gave him a rather dubious look.

"You know what I men, tough guy. Now, considering your not Kat's actual guardian I am not required to explain anything I do with or for Kat to you-"

Stretch went to talk but she cut him off, "However, beings that her father is out of town and he left you and your...brothers….in charge of the girl I have no choice but to inform you of what is going on."

This time Stretch spoke loudly, his hands fisting at his sides and ghostly teeth grit in rage, "And just how do ya know all that? Ya been stalkin' her?"

The Nurse laughed lightly, "Hardly, my niece has though and let me tell you, the protection on your home is rather lax."

Suddenly she was up against the door again, but this time Stretch had her by the throat, "Listen carefully, I ain't never hit a woman in my life or afterlife, but if ya don't start talkin' ta me and stop givin' me da run around I am going to knock you through the door and into next year, got it?"

The woman rolled her eyes as she grunted against his hold but nodded all the same.

"Now, spit it out."

The nurse took a deep breath and coughed a few times before she looked up at him and chuckled, "You haven't changed one bit Liam Mcfadden. You're still the angry, antisocial romantic I knew all those years ago."

This finally seemed to catch the ghost off guard and he floated back from her as he stared at her with confusion, "What are ya talkin' about, I never met you before."

"Oh, but you have. Don't you remember, I was there for the incident involving your girl, what was her name...I think it was, Sarah! That's right."

The nurse jumped when some of the glass jars in the room suddenly cracked and shattered, the air swirling and the lights flickering, "Oh, I see I hit a sore spot."

She was suddenly pinned to the door again but this time Stretch's hand was on her chest and his violet eyes seemed to have turned a shade of crimson, "What do ya know about Sarah." he hissed.

The nurse cursed and said with her own brand of venom, "Seriously? How many times are you going to slam me against the door, it's getting old you asshole-"

"What do you know about Sarah!" Stretch suddenly shrieked and the window across the room nearly shattered.

"Oh for Pan's sake! Remember the journey, remember yours scars, remember the past that you hid in the stars!" she chanted out quickly and suddenly Stretch was sent flying backwards, hitting the wall and toppling to the ground seemingly unconscious.

The woman took a moment to straighten herself out before she looked at the ghost on the ground and sneered, "So much for flying through walls, bukko."

As she looked around the room she sighed at the destruction the ghosts little temper tantrum had caused and reached for the broom and dustpan, "What in Hecate's name am I going to do with you, Liam." and then she started to sweep.

 **A/N: Alright, I am hoping I fixed all the issues so I can continue with the new modified plot. I may have to adjust something that I missed and if that is the case I will tell you next chapter so you can go back and read if you want. I am trying to do way better with this story than I did with my other Casper story 'War' cause that is just a mess, even with me going back and rewriting each chapter….it's just this huge hot mess of teenage impatiens and god awful plot development. Please read and review and let me know what you thought cause I really like knowing what I should try and fix or woke on.**


	4. Parished the Thoughts

**A/N: Hello everyone! Not much to say this time around but a small shout out to AutobotBabe for another review, awesome possum! And I want to ask you, my fellow writer, what you did not like about the ending in War because I am re-writing the ending as well as editing the rest of the story and I plan to redo the entire ending. I've already edited ten chapters or so, I am in the home stretch. I'd love to hear what you don't like so I can replace it with something even better.**

 **Much love everyone, as ever, Read and review!**

 **Chapter IV**

 **Parished the Thoughts**

When Stretch finally came around, Gerty had him in a ghostly body bind. A little spell that didn't do any long or short term damage but would keep the leader of the Mcfadden brothers from having another tantrum.

He groaned and shook his head before looking around the room; his violet eyes coming to rest on her. Gerty was leaning against the wall, sucking on a red lollipop and staring him down with half lidded eyes.

"How are you feeling, Liam?" Gerty asked calmly as she watched the ghost become fully aware of his predicament.

"What d'a hell? Why can't I move, what did'ja do ta me?" he asked as he growl at her and struggled against the invisible bonds that held him at bay. He was on the floor, resting against the doors of the counter.

"It's just a little spell. It won't hurt you, in fact it will keep you from hurting yourself and me for that matter."

Stretch's faced morphed into something akin to surprise and a hint of fear, "So, you're a witch d'en?"

"You got it hot stuff." she said as she popped the lolli back into her mouth and smirked.

"So, now d'at ya got me, watcha gunna do wit me?" the fear faded from his eyes and was quickly replaced with a cleverness that Gerty couldn't help but admire.

"Well, first things first, I am going to help you remember everything I can so you can better understand the gravity of the situation you're in."

Stretch sneered and said dangerously softly, "And d'en?"

Gerty finally pushed off the wall and approached him, crouching down and leaning close to his face, "Then, my old friend, we are going to help Kat see reason, and you are going to possess her."

 **Page Break**

Kat sat through the rest of class, her face devoid of all emotions, her eyes staring straight forward. Even as Mr. Beckett talked about the history of World War II Kat only heard a faded echo of noise, her mind far away as she tried to remember what had just happened.

She remembered clearly being in the library at Whipstaff, her father's office, with Stinkie sleeping on the lounge and Casper helping her research shadow creatures and the like.

Then she had heard music, a distance melody that sounded like some sort of fairy tale lullaby. She remembered reluctantly opening the windows even though her brain had screamed at her to stop.

Climbing out the window and walking towards the woods and then it was as if her world had been painted, though all she could remember was colors and the music. Faces were smeared or empty, the town like an old picture that had suffered through serious water damage.

Her hands were on the desk before her and fists clenched as she tried to make herself remember but it was just like a missing piece to a puzzle. Fear encompassed her as she realized it had to have been the shadow creatures who lured her out of the house. But why waste all that energy to get her out if they were just going to bring her to school?

It didn't make any sense and yet, something in the back of her mind was screaming at her to think about it. She had a problem and the solution was right in front of her, yet she couldn't grasp what it was.

Kat had never felt so stupid before in her life and she wished her father was home so she could talk to him about this.

 _You have his number, call him tonight when you get home._

Kat licked her lips and realized she really was stupid, she should have called her father when this whole mess had started. She didn't want to put him in danger and she didn't want him to come rushing home just to sit there and worry like she was doing now.

But, the very idea of hearing his voice created a calm inside her, she supposed she had always been more of a daddy's girl than she wanted to admit to herself.

"Kathleen? Are you listening?" Kat jerked her attention to Mr. Beckett who was staring at her with a strange expression that she couldn't read.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Mr. Beckett, I just...have a lot on my mind." and the class behind her giggled and made a few mocking noises. _Don't hold the Halloween_ _ **one**_ _year and you become public enemy number one._ She mused with annoyance.

"Well, do try to focus, class is almost over, yeah?" and he smiled at her and Kat blushed and nodded before the man turned back to the board and continued to write out notes.

It was another ten minutes before the bell rang and Kat stood up, reaching for her bag only to realize she didn't have one.

 _You went on a zombie-esq walk to school through dreamland, remember?_ Her inner voice said and Kat cursed under her breath as she realized how messed up and uncomfortable she felt about what had just happened to her.

"Kathleen, will you wait for a moment, please?" Mr. Beckett asked and she sighed as she nodded and approached his desk.

"Yes, Mr. Beckett?" Kat asked softly, a blush coming to her cheeks when he smiled up at her and she couldn't help admire how handsome he was. His body language was open, his aura friendly and she felt something stir softly in her belly.

 _Easy girl, Becketts a substitue as well as way out of your age range. Don't go getting any ideas, especially while you are in the position you are in with the shadow creatures….wow, he is so handsome….his eyes are so green, nearly saturated….and that smile...he is so charming…._

"As you know, I am filling in for Mr. Hodgins until he feels well enough to return to work."

Kat nodded and waited to see where he was going with this, "However, even though he is out sick, you still have a test to make up. Have you had enough time to study? If I were to arrange a time for you to take the test today would you be prepared?"

A small trickle of understanding swirled in her mind and she breathed a sigh of relief, "Yes, absolutely."

"Good. That's good. So, how about today after school, should only take a half hour and we can meet here to get it done."

Kat nodded for the third time and pressed a stray lock of dark hair behind her ear as she felt another blush come to her cheeks, "Yeah, that'd be fine."

"Wonderful! I will see you after school then." and Mr. Beckett stood from his perched position on the edge of his desk and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Make sure to not be late, yeah?"

The feeling of his hand on her shoulder sent a jolt through her and his proximity allowed Kat a small smell of the aftershave he was wearing. Kat turned away as a small smile came to her face and she left the room with a new feeling slowly forming in her chest.

 **Page Break**

Sade watched her walk out the door and breathed deep her scent. She smelled heavenly, and those eyes-

 _She is lovely._

His excitement grew and he was doubly happy to note that aside from some disorientation Kat didn't seem to have any long term side effects from Greely's little shadow music. Most humans were left feeling rather sick and often needed bed rest.

Geerah was not lying when she had said Kathleen seemed to have a natural resistance to the supernatural and otherworldly. She was hardly phased by it, and honestly Sade did not know if this would play into his hand or against it.

He would have to be careful now, he had been able to sense the charm as soon as she was in the room and on top of that her natural resistance to non-human entities could make capturing his bride harder than expected.

He would adjust to the charm, but it would take a few days, until than he could not just simply grab her and go. He would have to be patient once more and focus on his goal. It was definitely attainable but he couldn't rush, no, he had to be careful and take his time.

 **Page break**

"So, _Liam,_ lets see what we can do about your memories. I started the spell earlier but you resisted and it backfired. Take my advice, this time, embrace it or we will have to do this whole song and dance again, alright?"

Stretch gave her an evil glare and said, "I'm dead doll face, I don't need or want memories from my past life. They don't matter."

"If you want to save your precious little Kitten they do. So, don't fight me and let the memories come."

"You nasty old hag, how would my memories help Kitty Kat?"

"Memories my dear Liam, are the guiding tools we have that help us from repeating our past mistakes. You my friend, have a lot of mistakes you need to avoid revisiting, especially in regards to those shadow creatures."

"Get d'ah _hell_ away from me _,_ when I get out of this bind I'm gunna-"

"Hug me, kiss me and tell me you missed me." The woman said with a devious smile and then she pressed her hand out and said with rhythm, "Remember the journey, remember your scars, remember the past that hides in the stars-"

Stretch jerked and shook his head as he growl and struggled against his binds, Gerty continued, feeling the ghost before her fight hard against the memory spell, she doubled her efforts and continued, "Remember your lover, remember your friends, go back to the moment before your life ends-" she felt his mind jerk away from her and Gerty grunted angrily, "Stop _fighting_ me Liam!"

"S-Stop callin' me dat! My name is S-Stretch ya nasty old b-bat!"

"Damn you! Focus! Walk the old roads, walk the old paths and from the recesses gain your life back!"

Gerty shoved hard and felt her magic finally penetrate his ghostly mind and Stretch let out a strangled yell and his face jerked up towards the ceiling, eyes wide and mouth open as light poured out.

"There you are-" Gerty hissed in satisfaction and she twisted her tensed fingers up towards the ceiling, "Now, _come_ forth!" And she yanked her hand to her chest.

There was a blinding light and then she felt the magic fade, the light going with it and when she could see again Gerty looked at Liam and realized he was sitting there staring down at his hands, his face morphed into a look of utter shock and confusion, "D'ah hell!?"

"Easy." Gerty started tentatively as she held her hand out to him in a gentle manner.

Liam looked to her and blinked a few times before he narrowed his eyes to look at her more closely, "Gertrude?" He asked in disbelief and the woman swallowed as tears came to her eyes and she gave a weak laugh and nodded, "Hey, Liam."

" _Holy_ shit, Gerty!" And then he was up off the table and moving to her, flying around before coming to stop in front of her, "Look at ya, ain't ya a sight for sore eyes! Ya got old but ya still got the spices!"

Gerty gave him a rather dubious look before she crossed her arms over her chest, "You aren't looking so good yourself, Mr. Transparency."

"Hey, it comes with the territory." Stretch said with a nasty cackle but Gerty was rather quick to get serious, "Liam, tell me what you remember, I need to know how much I was able to pull back for you."

Stretch stared off a moment, obviously deep in thought, before he said, "I remember d'ah boys, the girls home, Sarah-" then he shrugged and Gerty let out a breath of fatigue, "Nothing else? Come on, I need details."

"I don't know, I can see the faces clearly and some vague memories of us hanging out in the attic of the old saw mill, d'ats about it."

"This is bad, why don't you remember? The spell should have worked, I don't understand, ergh! Why do you make things so difficult, Liam McFadden!"

Stretch jerked and grabbed his head as the sudden image of a young blonde girl stomped her foot and threw a book at him, _"Why are you so mean, Liam McFadden!"_

"Whoa." He said dizzily and Stretch sunk to the floor while looking disoriented.

"What? What is it?" Gerty asked and Stretch looked up at her, "A memory-"

"Of what?"

"You throwin' a book at my head, that hurt by the way, I never admitted it but it hurt like hell."

Gerty gave a massive smile and clapped her hands before her face, "Fantastic!"

"Well, screw you!" Stretch said as he gave her the finger.

"No, you stupid idiot, I meant it's fantastic you are starting to remember. I bet it's just going to take time and a few triggers."

"Gerty, what are ya tryin' ta get me to remember anyway?"

Her triumphant smile faded and the witch looked down in sadness, "Stretch, what do you remember about...Sarah?"

This seemed to puzzle him and he thought about it for several seconds, "Not too much. I just remember her name and d'at she was important ta me."

Gerty pursed her lips and looked at him hard, "Liam, Sarah was the last woman from Friendship to be possessed by a shadow creature. She… she killed herself….rather than be… taken."

Stretch stared at her for a long moment before he slowly shook her head, "No, d'at can't- d'at can't be right. I woulda remembered someting like d'at."

Gerty approached him slowly and brought her hand to his transparent chin, raising his face to look at her, "Do you remember the trial?"

Those violet eyes narrowed, "No. I don't, what trial?"

"Hecate, help me. Liam, it was like the Spanish Inquisition. They nearly crucified you."

Looking down the ghost shook his head, "I don't remember. But, I'll try. If something like dis is happening to Kitty Kat, I gotta protect her."

This time when Gerty nodded she gave a knowing smirk, "You have already done so much and you don't even know. How about I come by Whipstaff after school tonight, I can fill in the whole family and we can try to come up with a plan to better protect Kat."

"Yeah, d'at sounds like a good idea, it may help me-" the door opened then and to both Gerty and Stretch's surprise Kat walked in.

She stopped in her tracks when she saw the two together and her jaw dropped, "Holy shit! Stretch! What the hell-"

Gerty crossed to her instantly and shut the door quickly behind her, "Kat, dear, what are you doing at school, your cousin called you in sick!"

"D'ats exactly what I was about to ask. I told ya ta stay at d'ah house bone bag!" Stretch snapped as his fists clenched and he grit his teeth in anger.

"I could ask you the same question, Mr. _I'm-going-to-go-find-a-way-to-get-rid-of-the-shadow-creatures_! What are you doing here, let alone with Nurse Gerty, who apparently isn't…. scared of ghosts?" and Kat looked to her in confusion and curiosity.

"Well darling, that's complicated, you see...Liam- that is, Stretch and I know each other...in fact...we grew up together...sort of."

"But...how's that even possible? I mean, Stretch died, like, a hundred years ago."

"Yes, well, about that-" Gerty started but Stretch moved forward pressing Gerty out of the way and grabbing Kat fiercely by the chin, "It don't matter and it's none of _your_ business! You were supposed to stay at home, Kat!" the sudden change in his accent stunned her for only a moment

before she suddenly grew angry and swiped his hand away from her face, "I told you to never touch me again! And you aren't my father, you don't get to tell me what I can and can't do, you bag of hot air!"

"Doc Harvey left you in my care! Remember what he said, treat her like your own, so d'at means you are in my care until he comes back! You do as I say and I told you to stay at the fuckin' house!"

Gerty jumped a little when two more bottle on the shelf exploded and cotton balls and tongue depressors went flying. Kat remained unmoved and stared him down, far to used to the ghost's effects on the environment around him when he got mad.

The blonde woman instantly intervened, "Okay, okay let's just calm down. Stretch, how about you give Kat some space and we just take a moment to relax and-"

"You always do this! You hover, you started hovering two years ago and you never stopped! You treat me like I am some annoying little human you can just insult and play with! Well I got news for you Stretch Mcfadden, I am not just a thing for your amusement! You can't tell me what to do or control me and as far as I am concerned you aren't worth what a pig could spit!"

Stretch went to respond when suddenly he jerked back and grabbed at his head, another memory, this one more clear, and he heard a woman's voice echo in his mind, _You have a lot to learn about what women want Liam Mcfadden, and until you realize you can't just booze and gamble your life away, I will find my love somewhere else!"_

" _Sarah! Sarah, come back! You're mine! You love me! Urgh, don't be such a child!"_

"Whoa, easy Liam, what was it? What did you see?" and Stretch looked up from his place on the ground, his eyes looking from the witch and then to Kat, her eyes holding both confusion and concern though her body language screamed at how mad she still was.

"It was, it was Sarah-"

"What about her? Did you see-" And Gerty knelt next to him to try and hear his soft voice.

"I can't let this happen again. It's happenin' again-"

"What? What's happening-" the question had barely left her lips when Stretch set his sights on Kat, fire burning raw in his violet eyes.

"You! Ya are comin' home wit me right now! You ain't walking out on me, not like she did. I am goin' ta do right by ya, you are goin' ta stay close ta me, where I can keep ya safe!" and Stretch was up and grabbing Kat by the arm and yanking her towards the window.

"No! Let go!" Kat yelled as she tried to yank out of his grasp and Gerty moved in front of Stretch, "You need to calm down. The memories are going to cause a lot of confusion and emotions that you aren't used to. I can't let you act rashly, Liam, we need to think this through. Now, let her go and we can go out and get in my truck and I will drive you-"

Kat felt dead fill her, from both the idea of being close to him in such a confined space for the drive home and also because she wanted to see Beckett again, "No! I have a test today after school and I am going to stay and take it! Neither of you are going to tell me what to do." Kat said stubbornly.

"No way in _hell_ am I gunna let ya stay here unguarded wit d'em shadows folloin' ya around! I want ya at home where I can protect ya, Kat! You're bein' difficult, do ya remember what I do ta difficult fleshys?"

"Don't threaten me, Stretch. I swear to god I will find the school's vacum-"

"Oh, you little shit!"

"Enough!" Gerty suddenly yelled and she clenched her fists and slammed them together, locking both Stretch and Kat in a body bind causing them both to fall to the floor.

"Gods! It's just like Sarah all over again! Now, you two are going to cool it and we are going to work this out! Stretch, let Kat stay and take her test, both you and I will be here to make sure that when she is done we get her home, _safely_. Kat, you will go through the rest of the school day, act like the normal teenager you are and then when your test is done you will meet both Stretch and myself back here and we will all go to Whistaff _together_. Any signs of shadow creatures, any weird feelings, _anything_ out of the ordinary, you come straight to my office, understand? Can you _both_ agree to this?"

"What the hell is this?" Kat asked as she struggled and Stretch scoffed, "It's called a binding spell, you dumb fleshy. Your school nurse is also a witch and a very good one too." He added begrudgingly.

"What? A witch? As in, broomsticks, cauldrons and black cats type of witch?"

"Kat, honey, that's stereotyping and rather offensive. But yes, I am a witch, now, will my little plan work for both of you or do I need to knock you both out and drag you back to the manor?"

After a few seconds of staring at each other Stretch and Kat nodded and Gerty released the binds, the two standing and glaring at each other before Stretch grunted and went to float over by the window while Kat crossed her arms and turned away.

Gerty couldn't get over how much like Sarah the girl was, nor how quickly Stretch had fallen into the same type of relationship he had had in his past life, considering how few memories he had left of it.

The two were absolutely smitten with each other but just as had happened with Sarah so many years ago, Stretch was too angry and immature to handle his feelings and Kat was oblivious because the thought had never occurred to her that her own anger was hiding the fact she liked him.

"Well-" Gerty started, trying to break the tension in the room so they could move forward, "Kat, dear, you came in here for a reason. Was there something wrong?"

Kat seemed to realize she had not shared why she had come and let out a sigh as she turned to look at Gerty, "Well, actually, I came because I didn't intentionally come to school today."

"Pardon?" Gerty asked and Stretch also turned his head to look at her though his face was still filled with anger and disinterest.

"I take it Stretch told you what's been going on? I mean, you obviously know about the shadow creatures-"

Gerty bit her lip and gave a guilty look, "Actually, I've known since the other day, when you came in for headache medicine. I could sense them on you. It's why I gave you that bottle of home brew, it was a revitalizing potion and also has anti-shade properties."

"I _knew_ it!" Kat hissed triumphantly as she thought of the connection she had made while soaking in the tube, " _That's_ why they couldn't come in the house!"

"Correct and you're welcome." Gerty said with a wink and Kat laughed, "Thanks. It really came in handy," her eyes turned to Stretch and narrowed, "So, is that why you're here?" Kat asked Stretch plainly and the ghost nodded, "I didn't know who d'ah nurse was, but it seemed fishy she would randomly give ya something d'at magically made ya feel better. I thought, maybe, she had something ta do wit what was goin' on."

"You're not far off, thankfully, I'm a good guy. Now, you were saying, Kat?"

The girl glanced between the two before she cleared her throat and continued, "I was in the library trying to research the shadow creatures when I heard music. Everything after that is hazy, I just remember leaving the house through the library window and walking to school. It's nothing but blurry images and bright colors but I think, well I think one of the shadow creatures did something to me. I just don't understand why they would bring me to the school. I mean, I tried to fight them but the music was so...hypnotic and they had me, they could have taken me anywhere, but instead they just...brought me here."

Both Gerty and Stretch glanced to each other but neither said anything and then Gerty walked to the nearest cabinet, being careful to step around the fresh glass that was strewn across the counters and floor. She plucked a bottle with green liquid inside from the shelf and returned to Kat, handing it to her.

"I want you to drink this."

"What is it?"

"Just drink it, Kitty Kat, don't question her." Stretch ordered but Gerty was quick to stop the fight that was sure to come from even starting, "It's just a little potion that is meant to ward off evil. If they wanted you here, it's for a reason. Since you are so insistent about taking that test-"

"Fuckin' pointless fleshy bull shit-" Stretch murmured but Gerty eyed him down before looking back to Kat, "Then I want you to be as safe as possible. Stretch will wait outside each classroom, I will walk the halls. When you are done all three of us will go back to Whipstaff and sit down together and I will explain everything, alright?"

Kat thought about it for a moment and then nodded, taking the cork from the bottle and downing it in one go. Her face scrunched but otherwise she didn't say anything else.

"Alright, I am going to write you a pass so you can go to your next class, but I mean it Kat, once you take the make up test you need to come back here, yes?"

"Yeah, yes I understand."

"Alright, off you go dear."

Kat took the slip and gave one last look to Stretch who just sneered at her, "You ready?" she asked with annoyance.

"I'm always ready, bone bag."

"Whatever." Kat grumbled as she went to the door and headed out into the hall, Stretch looked back to Gerty and said angrily, "If Kat's here, d'en Stinkie and short-sheet are probably lookin' for her. Ya call up to d'ah house before ya start ya rounds. See if ya can't get hold of 'em. I will keep an eye out incase they come lookin' here."

Gerty didn't say anything, simply choosing to nod and wrap her arms around herself as Stretch turned invisible and followed after Kat.

Not being one to take chances, Gerty finished cleaning quickly and headed to the office to make the call, as well as ask about the newest addition to the teaching staff. Coincidences happened she supposed, but with shadow creatures lurking, Louis Hodgins suddenly sick as a dog and a new handsome charming young man arriving at the perfect moment to take his place, she had her doubts there could ever be a coincidence so perfect.

 **Page Break**

Casper had never felt so panicked in his life, nor had he ever flown so quickly through the woods and down to the town. It felt like he was running out of time, yet as he looked everywhere he couldn't find the person who would stop the clock.

Stinkie joined him about an hour into the hunt, bringing with him Fatso, who Stinkie claimed had been found wandering around the property aimlessly. The fat ghost had given little to no explanation as to why he had been there, but he seemed like he was avoiding their questions all together.

It was another hour before Casper found his way to the school and he decided it wouldn't hurt to check, given Kat had been adamant about going earlier in the morning. He figured it was a long shot, given that if the shadow creatures had gotten her the last place they would take her is the school but he needed to check _everywhere_ to make absolutely sure he wouldn't miss her.

He was shooting through the halls at lightning speed, glancing through classroom doors and searching bathrooms before suddenly he felt a sharp tug on his tail and was halted.

"Whoa!" he said as he was jerked to a stop and was held upside down.

"Well, if it isn't my sloppy and unaware nephew." came a familiar voice and Casper righted himself when he was released and honed in on the location of his uncle who was floating outside a classroom invisible.

Casper remained invisible as well but didn't hesitate to tell him what was going on, "Kat's gone! I went to call her in sick and when I came back she was gone! I messed up! I don't know how the shadows got her out of the house, but uncle Stinkie was sleeping and the windows were wide open and we have to find her! We've looked everywhere and I don't know what to-"

"Easy, Bulb-head, have a look inside." and Casper felt his uncle grab his head and crank it to look through the door's window. Sitting in the front of the class and staring straight ahead was Kat, sans her book bag or any other school supplies for that matter, but she seemed coherent and quite unharmed.

"Oh, thank god." Casper said as he lost his invisibility and sank to the floor, suddenly overwhelmed by fatigue and relief he lay there on the ground with a hand to his face.

The chuckle from his uncle made him look up, though the ghost was still invisible, "Takes a lot out of ya ta fly around like d'at while invisible, don't it."

Casper simply nodded and lay there in a quasi-comatose state, "Please don't be mad at me, I didn't mean to let her slip away like that." Casper mumbled with a very guilt ridden and sorry tone.

"No worries, short-sheet. We are dealin' wit tings way above our pay grade, honestly, it's surprising this didn't happen sooner." and Casper was both relieved and shocked to feel his uncle's hands come around his form and pick him up. He felt himself go invisible though he had not actively done it and knew his uncle was the cause.

"What are _you_ doing here, Uncle Stretch? I thought you were going to try and find a way to deal with the shadow creatures."

"Don't worry bout it right now. Just relax, get ya energy back up and ya can help me stand guard."

"What about Uncle Stinkie and Uncle Fatso, they are still looking. Should I go tell them she's safe?"

His uncle chuckled softly, "Nah, let 'em keep lookin'. It'll be a nice little punishment for lettin' their guard down."

Casper smiled up at his uncle at the idea and then turned his head to look in at Kat, her face pale and dark bags still under her eyes but she didn't look like she was in pain or uncomfortable in anyway.

 _Thank goodness._

 **PAGE BREAK**

Kat was at her locker when she felt a cool chill run down her spine and she glanced around, wondering if Stretch was close by or if the shadows were moving in. She didn't feel dread now did she feel anger, in fact, she felt a small trickle of hope swirl in her stomach and she breathed a sigh, "Casper?" she whispered in a hushed voice as she waited to get a confirmation.

"Hey, Kat." came his soft voice next to her ear.

"Oh, thank god. Stretch told me he asked Gerty get ahold of you. I'm sorry if I made you worried, you didn't have to come all the way down here." and she stuck her head a little deeper into her locker than she needed as she switched out her science notebook for her math one.

 _Good thing I didn't take all my stuff home._

"Well, actually we followed you, though admittedly a bit late. I was searching the school when I ran into Uncle Stretch. I'm just glad you're okay."

Kat smiled and nodded and was about to close her locked when Casper stopped her, Kat focused on the noises around her and realized it had died down considerably and she closed the locker and turned to him, not worried about people noticing the crazy girl talking to herself given there was nearly no one left in the hall to see.

"Why is he here anyway? He wouldn't tell me."

"I guess he knows the school Nurse, her name is Gerty. They knew each other when...when your uncle was alive."

"What? How is that possible, I mean we all died pretty close together and it was over one hundred-"

"Yeah. That's what I asked, but I guess witches age differently."

"Whoa, did you say witches?" Casper asked and Kat looked to the approximate area she thought him to be and nodded.

"Yeah, I know, it's a bit weird. But, I guess if ghosts can exist, so can witches….and shadow creatures-" she stopped and sighed, a hand coming to her head as tears welled in her eyes.

"Kat, what is it?"

She gave a soft groan and then shook her head, "Nothing, just, a bit over emotional. It's been getting harder and harder to control them. My emotions, I mean. Everytime I think I am feeling normal again something happens and I have to deal with another huge surge of them and I just-"

"It's okay. I understand. Just go to class, don't think about it anymore." Casper offered as he placed an invisible hand on her shoulder.

Kat simply nodded and finished her walk down the hall to her math class, dread in every step, shoulders hanging low.

 **Page Break**

Between the time when Kat left and the time she had returned Sade had come up with a plan to allow him access to her. It was a simple plan, nothing that would require a great deal of energy nor would it alert those in the house to his proximity.

It had required him to pull Greely from his siblings and the creature had to be careful he didn't get carried away with his little shadow music but since this seemed to work before and Kathleen had not had any serious side effects he figured he could do it again, but this time with his own twist.

So, when Kat walked into the classroom just after the school day had ended he was ready and more than satisfied with his choice in how to proceed.

"Pretty and Punctual. Such a lovely change to the rest of the students." He said softly as he looked to her and smiled.

Another blush rose to her cheeks and Sade felt satisfaction bloom in his chest, _Samuel, your body is working wonders on my bride to be._

Sade felt the young man jerk and kick inside him but it had little effect against his captor, "Please, come in. Sit and we shall begin."

Kat nodded and spared a glance at the door, sade following her eyes but seeing nothing.

"So, Kathleen, you will have thirty minutes to complete your test and then you will be free to go."

She nodded again and he motioned for her to start. Sade walked back to his own desk and sat down, pretending to grade papers and look over some essays. Every once and awhile he would allow his eyes to glance up and look at her, study her as she focused on the questions and answered them in seemingly complete and detailed sentences.

After a few more minutes Sade felt something run along Samuel's spine and Sade realized that he had just experienced what a human's sixth sense felt like. Very subtly he sat back and glanced to the door, seeing nothing but having the feeling of being watched.

 _So that's what it feels like, quite unsettling. It would seem one of her little ghost friends is waiting outside. If I am going to move, it must be now._

"Kathleen, I'm sorry to interrupt but would you mind if I played a bit of music? Helps me to focus on my own homework." he said sarcastically while motioning to all the homework piled before him and he was elated when Kat laughed lightly and shook her head, "I don't mind."

"Thank you." and he reached out a hand and hit the play button on the small stereo that rested near the corner of his large desk.

The music came softly, moving like a gentle dance through the air and Sade watched her carefully, keeping his face out of view of the door by hunching down over the papers and pretending to write.

Kathleen continued to read the questions and answer them diligently for several minutes before her hand slowed and her eyes seemed to stop focusing on the paper and began to stare off. She was ready but Sade did not now if the ghosts were watching or if they were turned away.

He would have to improvise and try reaching out to her with his mind, a dangerous feet given that would be the perfect time for Samuel to try and reclaim his body. Perhaps he could do something about the young man, so he could focus on his bride to be.

 _Sleep Samuel, rest and relax, feel calm and dream of wondrous things._ It wasn't really a spell, and not quite a forced command, but Sade sent "signals" to Samuel's brain that said he was exhausted, near dead with fatigue and several seconds later Samuel stopped fighting and fell into sleep.

Sade then turned his focus back to Kat and as he zoned in on her he closed his eyes and pressed his way into her mind.

 **A/n: I was going to add a bit more to this but decided now was a good place to stop. I will start the next chapter right now but I wanted to get this posted so people would have something to read. By the way, I never told you this is a short story. There won't be a lot of chapter and things are going to be happening really fast in the next few chapters, including some really naughty StretchXKat stuff and some evil seduction schemes. Have a great night and Read and Review if you enjoyed it!**


	5. Kat Harvey has a Crush

**A/N: Next chapter is posted! Yay! Been a very stressful week but I hope everyone's holiday was amazing! AutobotBecks, like the new name! I will definitely be changing the ending to incorporate Stretch so no worries there! The ending of War was rather forced at the time because I was just trying to just get there, but the new ending will be much tighter and less rushed. Appreciate the reviews and feedback!**

 **Chapter V**

 **Kat Harvey has a Crush**

Sade pressed into Kat's mind gently, he didn't want to hurt her nor did he want her to become aware of his presence. Instead, he eased in and allowed her conscious time to adjust to him, without triggering any alarm bells that might make Kat aware of him.

This was not possession, nor did it leave a mark on her that would deter ghosts from entering her body. It was the only way he could access her until he became used to the charm she kept on her person. This was a way to bring her closer so he would have the exposure needed to the dangerous little gem in her pocket and make him immune.

The shadow music Sade had asked Greely to produce was meant to make Kat sink into a short little day dream, something most humans did daily, some even far too much. While she was having a short fantasy play out in her mind's eye he would have the opportunity to slip in unnoticed. The day dream would only last about ten minutes, and from the outside she would appear as if she was simply in deep thought, working out a question or trying to imagine the answer.

Sade needed to be gone from her mind before the day dream was over so he would not be noticed. Still, entering Kat's mind would also give him a better idea of who she was and so he focused his own mind so he could view her memories in order and essentially see her life history.

Being a very powerful creature Sade was able to see Kat's memories from birth to the present in very quick succession. No human would have been able to process the images at the current rate Sade was but he saw every single one, including her most intimate and personal ones.

When he finished he still had three minutes remaining to leave his subliminal message for her to find. Slowly he wrapped his own mind's shadow over hers and whispered words in his native tongue through her mind. Urging her to come to him tonight, to venture outside in the early morning hours and join him to watch the full moon.

The notion itself was romantice, the secrecy of it feeding her more impish nature and he was sure she would come to him. Sade also decided to stack the deck a little more in his favor, finding memories of himself as Samuel and creating extra feelings of pleasure and arousal. She would be much less likely to fight his advances or recognize how inappropriate the situation was if she was caught up in her own now heightened feelings. He also added a feeling of trust and familiarity, something that would surely ease any remaining red flags out of the way.

He felt her mind vibrate and knew it to mean some form of pleasure was taking place in her daydream.

Sade stayed gently curled around her mind as he focused on her day dream so he could see where her mind had wondered while under Greely's little enchantment.

What he saw made him seeth but he forced himself to remain calm as any surge of emotion could have an effect on Kathleen and he did not want to leave her with his rage.

With one minute left he disengaged himself from her mind, gently creeping out the way he had come just as the music ended. He opened his own eyes and glanced up to see Kathleen seemingly shake herself out of her thoughts, her cheeks a rich red from the thoughts she had just had.

Sade gritted his human jaw, felt his chest fill with such eruptive anger but remained still and silent.

Kat seemed to finish the rest of her test in a hurry before standing abruptly and bringing the paper to him.

"Finish already? You have more time, no need to rush." Sade managed kindly though at the moment all he wanted to do was grab the girl by the hair, throw her onto the desk and claim her as his own.

"Yeah, I, uh, I finished. It was easier than I thought it would be. Thanks Mr. Beckett, I really appreciate you letting me get it out of the way."

Sade looked at the paper she held out to him and saw the barest hint of a tremble and a smirk lit up his features, _So, she had that rather repugnant day dream, but she is uncomfortable with it, not sure how to feel. I've not run into a serious threat, just the wandering mind of a teenage girl. I still have time to win her over, the game is not yet lost._

Reaching out a hand he took the paper, being sure to run one of his fingers down her own as he did so, Kathleen's eyes growing wide before she gave a small nervous smile and blushed profusely.

"No problem at all. I will see you tomorrow." He said softly.

Kathleen didn't say anything and just as she was about to grab the knob he played his first hand, "Oh, by the way Kat-"

She turned back to look at him, "You seem very knowledgeable, do you happen to know any nice nature trails in or around the town? I do so love hiking in the fall and I'd like to go before the first snow hits."

This made Kat smile wide and she slowly walked back to his desk and said happily, "There are three really nice trailheads at the bird sanctuary just outside of town and two that lead out of the main park behind the courthouse. Bay Breeze Trail is a hard climb but it follows the cliff face and gets you pretty close to the top."

"Isn't your house up there?" Sade added as if it was an afterthought.

"Yeah, but, the land the trail is on was donated by J.T. Mcfadden a few years after he bought the property so the people of Friendship could also enjoy the view. It's one of the few facts I know about the family who built the place." and she looked as if she had just made a fool of herself but Sade wasn't sure why.

With everything he had learned in the last two days about humanity and how they now worked, he still had a rather limited grasp on the human concept of humility and embarrassment. Why would telling him information he had asked for make her embarrassed?

"I'm not a nerd or anything, I just, did a little research after we moved it, and I like….hiking….too." and her face was a flaming red and Sade chuckled.

Ah, the thought of being considered bookish, a nerd or geek, terms he had learned when he had devoured three different sets of dictionaries. Well, he knew Kathleen much better now that he had been in her mind and he knew that she was actually very bookish, though she often tried to hide it.

Sade had a feeling this was a moment to strike and so he leaned forward and said softly, "Between you and I, Kat, there is nothing sexier than a woman who knows her way around a book." In a normal situation, a teacher saying this to their student would be looked down upon. A normal student may even feel extremely uncomfortable or tell their parents that their teacher had made such a statement.

But Sade had a feeling that Kathleen would not even bat an eyelash at the statement now that he had altered her mind. She was mature for her age already and had shown signs of attraction towards him from the start, anything else he had done to ease her closer to him would keep her from feeling the inappropriate feel of the situation.

He waited for only a second before his hunch paid off, Kat smiling and looking down before bringing her hands together before her and shifting from one foot to the other nervously, "Well, I hope you enjoy the trails. I tend to go on Sundays so if I see you there...maybe...we could...walk together?" and her beautiful eyes slowly rose to look at him, concern there that she had overstepped her bounds.

"Sounds lovely. I will keep an eye open, though I doubt I'd miss a face as pretty as yours." he said even softer, playing the comment as casual though the innuendo was there. He studied her face as he saw her shock again but she did not seem to shy away so much as blush and smile before she nodded and turned to leave.

 _The first hand has been played my darling, and you are one step closer to being mine._

 **Page Break**

Kat sat in the truck next to Gerty, Stretch sitting next to her on the other side. Once her test had finished she had returned to the nurses office and her, Casper and Stretch waited for Gerty to return.

It didn't take long and once she was back she made some comment about having needed to look into something and then grabbed her bag and lead them out of the room, locking it before her.

Kat had asked about Wendy and the witch had said her niece would meet them at the house later but that now she was with another student working on a project for her biology class.

Pondering why Wendy was going to a school for normal kids and not studying under her aunt or at some special school for magic studies she didn't ask but she looked forward to seeing the friendly and intelligent girl again.

Casper had offered to go find his other two uncles and meet them at the house so it was just the three of them. As the truck lurched and groaned no one spoke and Kat fisted her jeans.

Her mind ad been filled with images of both her disturbing day dream and her teacher, a man until just a little while ago she thought was out of her league. Though she was getting serious signs from the man he was interested. She felt both elated and confused if not slightly nervous and worried. Everything about it should be wrong and she should be more concerned with a grown man's interest in her but something in the back of her mind was yelling at her to trust him.

She had tossed around all her thoughts and feelings on the matter until she got in to the truck.

Within three seconds of Stretch floating in beside her she had felt a swirl of anger settle in her stomach and heat radiate between her legs. All thoughts of Beckett were pressed away from her mind temporarily as she was forced to deal with the here and now. She had hoped maybe Gerty's presence would cancel it out like Casper's often did but no luck.

It didn't help that halfway through her test Kat's mind had started to wonder and for several minutes she had been caught in a day dream that she wasn't at all sure how she felt about.

It had started innocent enough. Kat had thought back to her argument with Stretch in Gerty's office and she went over all the different things she could have and should have said. Kicking herself for not being more blunt and mean giving that Stretch never held back on his own insults.

That was when it took a turn for the more perverse, as Kat had imagined herself screaming her head off and getting up in his face before shoving him but instead of Stretch moving back he had grabbed her up and slammed her down on the exam table.

His ghostly body had pressed between her legs and his mouth had found hers and held her still until she had stopped fighting him. Then her day dream had shifted to Stretch being human and pulling her pants off.

She had jerked back to reality shortly after and had shaken the strange day dream away, trying desperately to focus back on the test.

Kat sighed and brought a hand to her eyes, wishing she could hide or at the very least stop reacting to the ghost next to her so she could think clearly.

She had spent nearly two years managing this little problem of hers but recently it seemed it was getting harder and harder to focus her efforts on remaining above it all.

"Everything alright?" Gerty asked her softly as she shifted the gears and came to a halt at a stop sign.

"I'm Fine." Kat said softly even though she truthfully felt like she was about to explode from want and anger.

Gerty kept her eyes on the road but nodded and said, "Almost home, dear."

Kat didn't respond but several seconds later she felt a cold hand come to rest across the back of the seat behind her. She glanced over to Stretch who was busy gazing out the window, the ghost flickering in and out of visibility when they passed someone who was close enough to notice his semi-transparent form.

An icy finger gently ran up the side of her throat and her hands fisted tighter as she felt more tingling and heat come between her legs. She glanced back to him and she saw him gazing at her, his face mostly empty of emotion though his eyes spoke volumes.

Normally Kat would shove him away, grab his hand and fling it off but for some reason when she met his eyes her lips parted and she did nothing at all.

The rest of the ride was uneventful until Gerty reached the gate and she had to slip from the car and walk over to push them open.

As soon as the door was shut Kat turned to look at Stretch and swallowed as she asked breathily, "Why are you doing that?" her tone was more curious than anything and her voice soft.

Stretch leaned close and pressed his lips to her ear, his other cold hand coming to rub up her thigh and Kat let out something between a gasp and a groan and she closed her eyes, "Because I want ta, and because I know ya like it, even if you won't admit it. Stubborn little fleshy brat." but his voice held no venom as he ran his frozen lips across her jaw Kat leaned towards him just a little and Stretch chuckled, "Want ta give me d'at charm yet, Kitty Kat? While your father's away we two can play, just gotta let me in." and his hand pressed between her thighs and skimmed up towards her heat.

Kat's face was on fire and she felt dizzy with want but as she went to pant out her answer the door to the truck opened and Stretch slowly pulled away. Apparently he was an expert at keeping this casual because Gerty didn't seem to notice a thing.

The rest of the ride to the house was a mixture of torture and relief for Kat because she had a feeling all her questions were about to be answered in regards to what was going on but she had a feeling she really wasn't going to like the answers.

 **Page Break**

With the acception of Dr. James Harvey, who was currently on a trip for work, the entire inhabitants of Whipstaff were corralled in the library/office.

Kat leaned on the corner of her father's desk, arms wrapped tightly around her as Casper sat in the middle of the desk and waited patiently.

Stretch was floating lazily in the air by the now shut and locked windows and his brothers were shoving each other as they shared the lounge.

Gerty was pacing, bringing fingers to her mouth where she then would chew on a perfectly manicured red nail before switching direction and choosing a different finger.

The two brothers had a seemingly settled down and watched her pace a moment before Stinkie looked to Stretch and motioned to the woman, "Who _is_ this broad anyway?" and he sounded frustrated though he also didn't seem willing to push his eldest brother any further.

"Don't worry bout it. Just shut up and wait, you're already in hot water since ya let the Kat out of the bag! I don't want another word or I will have her turn you into a block of cement." and Stretch sneered at them both.

"Hey, why am I in trouble? I did just what you said!" Fatso complained and Stretch was quick to zoom over to him and smack him upside the head, "I told ya ta guard the perimeter, I told _him_ to keep her inside. So imagine my surprise when I find the little flesh bag walking into school sans any of her supplies having seemingly been enchanted to walk all the way down from d'ah house! Ya lucky I don't turn you inside out and stuff ya in one a Stinkie's jars of slim!"

"Don't say anything else!" Stinkie hissed to his brother and the two looked down in shame. Stretch stared them down a few more seconds before he turned to Gerty and cocked his head, "Well? Where is the little ankle biter? It's nearly dark and Kitty Kat hasn't even had dinner yet."

This shocked everyone in the room as the last thing Stretch ever cared about what Kat's human needs. Gerty seemed nonplussed by the statement and looked up at him with a soft, "Hum? Oh, she should be along shortly. I just, I don't know where to begin, there is so much to cover, I'm not sure what's the most important-"

In all honesty Gerty was anxious for more than just one reason, not knowing where to begin was an easy excuse but the truth of the matter was she had realized Kat may have already come into contact with the shadow creature that was pulling the strings behind all the madness and chaos that had been happening.

Upon arriving in the office she had tried to call the manor but no one had answered. Knowing full well the ghosts were probably out searching for Kat there was not much she could do in that regard. However, upon casting a small shield charm, Gerty had moved behind the reception desk and quickly dug through the files until she found the one for Beckett.

The man had no previous work history, no evidence of ever teaching anywhere at all and Gerty knew the chances of him behind the mastermind behind the shadow creatures stalking Kat was becoming more likely. As far as she was aware today was the first day he was in school and it was also the day Kat had taken her little hypnotic stroll through the woods.

She would be stupid to dismiss it but she couldn't come right out and accuse the man, it would bring up way too many questions if she was wrong.

Gerty had moved back to Friendship last year because she had received a vision that showed she was needed here. Upon arriving however, all she found she could do was wait. Now that she knew the vision had guided her back to the sleepy town to deal with the same type of situation she had encountered in her teenage youth she felt like history was repeating itself and if she wasn't careful this time she could lose. She needed to talk to Kat and hear about the man first hand, though she was reluctant to do it in front of the others, Kat may be less likely to speak the truth with her ghostly family around.

Stretch flew over to her and stopped her rather irritating movements by taking her shoulders, "Gert, just relax, start from the beginning, right before everything went to hell. That's all they need to know, everything else is just semantics."

The woman seemed to agree and nodded her head and at that moment the front door opened and Wendy popped her head in, "Hello?"

"In here, darling! Hurry now, no time to waste!" Her aunt called and Wendy shut the door quickly behind her and walked the short distance to the library. She waved at Kat who returned the motion and then the girl crossed to the wingback chair and sat quietly.

"Good. Alright, we are all here. Good, that's very good. So, we are starting from the beginning then as Liam, er, Stretch said and I will try to get through it all without confusing anyone… Liam, er, Stretch do you think I should restore Rory and Alec's memories before-"

"Wait, who's Liam?" Stinkie asked as Fatso leaned over and whispered conspiratorial, "You ever heard of a Rory and Alex?" and Stretch looked at him and growled, "Me, stupid! And no, let's wait till after, might help the process if they know the story beforehand, ya tink ya can do both?"

"Did you know d'at?" The smelly ghost whispered to his portly brother and Fatso simply shook his head.

"Shouldn't be a problem, they won't be near as hard as you, stubborn thing you are." she said with a smirk.

"Good, then no more interruptions, go on Gerty." Stretch encouraged.

"Alright, I will skip the childhood friendship bit and go straight to the end. It all started when a girl we knew named Sarah turned eighteen-"

 **Page Break**

Sade slowly made his way up the trail, the night around him soothingly quiet and the darkness making him feel as if he was back at home. The wonders of night never ceased to amaze him, so comforting, the chilling embrace like the arms of a lover.

About halfway up he was greeted by Geerah and Sade purred his greeting before giving his instructions, "It is very important that you don't get too close. Kathleen's senses are finely tuned, I don't want her getting spooked. Just keep a perimeter and if anyone comes out of the house send me a signal."

Geerah growled her understanding and then took off to inform her brothers. Sade continue his stroll, admiring the moon's glow upon the ocean. He found that when the sun set and the night came he found he enjoyed the human realm very much. If he didn't have the sun to contend with he would consider expanding his own kingdom into this realm.

Such thoughts were pointless, he knew, but still he couldn't help imagining being able to come here as he pleased, and soaking in the nightly splendors.

 _It would be one hell of a vacation spot, that is for sure._

At the edge of the woods the path curved back but Sade only had eyes for the massive run down manor house that sat like the crown on the noble brow of the town below. The view was incredible and he realized it would be a splendid home away from home.

Modest and yet regal, the building stood strong and proud and as the moon soaked the old manor in silver light he realized that his soul was aching to go inside, to see this resplendent if not ancient building and appreciate it's strange and otherworldly spirit.

 _Perhaps I can get my young queen to give me a tour._

Now though, it was time to wait, for it would still be several hours before his spell took hold. Not until everyone was asleep or far away from her would she venture out to him. Still, Sade could not wait to see his sweet and innocent bride soaked in moonlight and standing happily by his side.

 **PAGE BREAK**

"So, Esrick was some sort of Shadow creature?" Kat asked as she looked at Gerty with confusion.

"He was the king of shadow creatures. Honestly, there isn't much information on why Shadow Kings must have human queens, but every thousand years or so when a new king takes the throne they must seek out a queen and for as long as I have been able to trace they always come here."

"I don't understand, Friendship was only established 250 years ago. If they have been coming here for thousands of years, I mean...who would they have taken?"

Gerty smiled at this and cocked her head to the side, "What you would consider _modern_ humans, Kat, have been around for nearly 200,000 years. But I never said they only took modern humans. At any given time there were tribes, hunter gatherers, cave men. This ritual has been around for millions of years and it isn't meant to find the shadow king some perfect wife. It is meant to simply find them a human host."

Kat sighed, "I just wish we knew why. Why do they need a human host?"

Gerty thought about it a moment and then offered by way of explanation, "Shadow creatures often come to this realm to seek out energy from humans. They drain them of that energy, essentially killing them and then return to their own plain of existence. I've tried to extrapolate from the things we do know about them and the only thing I can think of is that the King uses his human bride as a sort of power source, obtaining the energy he wants or needs at any given time so he can retain control of his kingdom without having to leave the throne. I suppose there could be other reasons but that is the only one I can think of from the information I have been able to gather over the years."

"Nurse Gerty?" and it was Casper, raising his small hand into the air and looking at the woman with concern.

"Yes, Casper."

"If Esrick went after Sarah, but she...uh...she took her life in order to escape him, does that mean that Esrick is the Shadow creature coming after Kat and sending his goons to follow her?"

Gerty looked regretful and shook her head, "No, actually. I don't know who this new Shadow King is, but when Sarah jumped from the top of the saw mill, Esrick was left...uh, how to explain this. He had already possessed her, had been trying to take her through the portal into his realm. Sarah resisted. Because he had already connected himself to her when she died it...for lack of a better way of explaining it, it hurt him as well. He became weak and unable to retain the power he needed to take himself home. That's when I used the trapping spell and sent him to Limbo."

"So that's why Liam Mcfadden was blamed." Wendy said softly to herself as if the final piece of some strange puzzle had just been put into place.

"What do you mean?" Kat asked.

"Well, if Sarah and Liam had been courting, and the whole town knew it, then her coming up dead from a fall out of the saw mill window where they all used to hang out...that alonewould be suspicion enough to accuse the brothers. Especially if the town had heard of the sudden ending of the engagement. It all pointed to Liam. Why didn't you tell the truth Aunt Gerty? They almost killed him." and Wendy looked to her aunt with disappointed eyes.

Stretch suddenly chimed in, "I wouldn't let her. I told her if she came forward and told 'em the truth she would either be sent to the loony bin or just put up on the stand with me as a co-conspirator. No point in both of us dying."

Gerty gave a soft smile, "I never got to thank you, by the way. Everything happened so fast back then, it was all one thing after the other and I was too scared people would find out what I was. You saved my life." Gerty offered but Stretch turned away, "I couldn't save Sarah. I didn't believe her when she told me somethin' was wrong, I thought it was all in her head, weddin' jitters or cold feet, turns out she was being stalked and possessed by some evil shadow creature…" Stretch held a look of sorrow and regret on his face but as he glanced over to Kat anger took its place on his face and he sneered, "Well, it won't happen again, d'is time I know what I'm dealin' wit, and no one's gunna lay a hand on Kitty Kat."

Kat stared at him in surprise but looked away when she blushed, though the others seemed not to notice,"So, this whole time we been dead it's cause of Sarah?" Stinkie asked.

"No, Stretch wasn't charged and so you two were released as well." Gerty said with a smirk, "Your guys alibi held tight."

"So, wait, how did we die?" Fatso asked as he scratched his head.

"Honestly, no one knew for sure. It was blamed on a faulty hand brake. I have my own theories of course."

"Wait, were they….murdered?" Kat asked in shock.

Gerty let out a heavy sigh before she pressed on, "Well, some of the townspeople weren't so happy with the verdict of Stretch's innocents. There was absolutely no evidence linking him to the scene and he had an airtight alibi. Of course, there was also the possibility I may have used a little magic to sway the jury."

"No shit?" Stretch asked in surprise.

"Well, you were going on the stand to protect me, of course I was going to try to help in anyway I could."

"So, how did my uncles die?" Casper asked.

"There was a car crash. Back in that time, the cars were a lot different, safety wasn't top priority. The only reason the boy's had one is because their brother J.T. had been asked to try and improve upon the design and invent a more secure braking system. After the accident I was angry, upset and very suspicious. So, I took a look at the car….it had been taken to the junkyard….the break had been tampered with...you three were murdered for a crime you didn't commit."

The three brothers looked at her for a moment and then Fatso said, "So, we went out in a blaze of glory?"

"To say the least. It hit a tree and wrapped around it." Gerty confirmed sadly.

"So that's why they call it the Mercedes benz." Stinkie said and then the two descended into wicked laughter leaving the rest of the group to roll their eyes or groan in disgust at the horrible pun before Stretch knocked them both up side of the head.

"Will ya two knock it off! Gerty, I wantcha to jog d'er memories, their stupidity us gettin' on my last nerve. Casper take the girls into the kitchen and get 'em dinner. Don't come back till your called, this could take a minute."

"Yes, Uncle Stretch." Wendy and Kat exited the room with Casper leading the way, leaving Stinkie and Fatso to cower on the lounge as Gerty gave them an innocent smile and their brother Stretch glared.

 **Page Break**

Kat, Wendy and Casper sat at one end of the kitchen table, food plates long since eaten and pushed aside to make room for cookies, something Casper had recommended to lighten the mood. Now, the three talked about the situation at hand, Kat trying to enjoy the sweet treat but finding her enthusiasm lacking.

"So, did you know what was going on this whole time?" Kat asked the little blonde girl and Wendy shook her head.

"No, it wasn't until just after I took you home that my aunt informed me of what was going on. I did honestly want to hang out and be your friend."

Kat smiled softly and said, "Well, consider this your official invite, if you still want to be, seems I only attract the worst kind, cept for Casper." and the small ghost blushed.

"Oh yes, very much so." Wendy nodded, "I noticed from the day I first came to school you were different than the other girls. Your aura was friendly and welcoming and I wanted to get to know you more."

Kat wasn't sure what to say to that but she felt kind of flattered she supposed that someone had thought her so nice by just looking at her.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, why are you living with your aunt? What happened to your parents?"

Wendy gave a gentle smile and said happily, "My mother was separated from her sister at a very early age, just after their parents were forced to go into hiding, because of the witch trials."

"Whoa, wait, you mean the Salem Witch Trials?" Kat asked in shock.

"Oh, no!" Wendy correcting hurriedly with a nervous wave of her hand, "That would have been my grandmother's era. You see, witch's can live for a very long time, nearly double that of a human. Of course, it depends heavily on what type of magic they use and how many people they help, but over all some can reach as old as 200."

"Whoa." Kat and Casper said at the same time.

"The Witch Trials were actually held by the Council of Witches to try and find out those of our people who were practicing dark magic."

"So, if they went into hiding, does that mean that your grandparents-" Casper started.

"Yes….and no." Wendy said with a rather reluctant tone.

"What do you mean?" Kat asked.

"Well, from what my Aunty told me, some witches and warlocks thought dark magic could be used for good things, but only in certain circumstances. Curses, hexes, blood spells and such, might have applications where they could be used for the greater good. My grandparents were trying to study if this theory was true, unfortunately the only way to do that-"

"So they practiced dark magic." Kat finished matter-of-factly.

"Yes, but it was all for studies only, they never cursed anyone or….or...hurt anyone….they just wanted to see if the theories some of the others were suggesting could be true. Essentially, when they went into hiding they seperated their daughters, my mother and my aunty, and gave them up for adoption so that they would not have to live life on the run. I guess it took them a long time, but they eventually found each other….reconnected as it were… and then...well….there was an accident."

"Recurring theme here." Casper muttered and Kat turned sharply to glare at him, the young ghost wincing and looking to Wendy apologetically, "Sorry!" he offered quickly.

"It's perfectly fine. While my Aunty might not believe in coincidences I was never sure I agreed with that logic, not very sound if you ask me, then again, after everything that has happened...I may change my opinion. Anyway, my Aunty took me in as her apprentice when my parents died and I have been with her ever since."

Kat took this opportunity to smile at the girl and take her hand, "Well, now you got us too, so, hopefully you won't have to be moving again anytime soon."

"I would be very grateful for that." Wendy said with a smile of her own and a nod.

"So, if you don't mind me picking your brain, do you actually know the _whole_ story behind what happened all those years ago? Your aunt only seemed to give us bits and pieces."

"Certainly, I know most of the beginning, she gave me a small bit of the story when she told me what was really going on. It started with the Mcfadden brothers trying to sneak into the old saw mill to peep on the girls. As you know, the mill was converted for the girls after it closed down. Well, I guess Sarah and my Aunty were friends and had caught the boys being peeping toms. They threatened to tell on them unless they helped the girls convert the attic of the saw mill into their own personal clubhouse. Mind you, this all happened when they were very young, your Uncle Stretch was the eldest and he was only fifteen."

"So, essentially they put my uncles to work cleaning and fixing up the attic?" Casper asked.

Wendy nodded.

"Well that's a good bit of pay back if I ever heard it. Would almost make up for how awful they treat you, thinking of those three under the thumb of two girls."

Casper chuckled and looked to Wendy for the girl to continue.

"From how my aunt explained it, I think over the time it took for the boys to renovate the attic they all become friends. That's when your Uncle Stretch started to develop feelings for Sarah. It was about ten years later that the incident with the Shadow King took place."

"So, Stretch would have been twenty four, maybe turning twenty-five? They were all so young." Kat mused as she tried to imagine the ghostly trio as young men, being friends with two girls from a girls home, falling in love-

The door to the kitchen opened then and Gerty popper her head in, "Kat, can I speak to you a moment?"

"Oh, sure." and she excused herself and headed out of the room leaving Wendy and Casper to talk.

Gerty didn't make to move anywhere but she did shut the kitchen door and Kat glanced around for the others, "Where is the trio?"

"Stretch took them up to their room to talk. The memory spell I cast can be disorienting and he wanted to try to speed up the process of jogging their memories. We need the three of them to remember as much s possible for as long as they can until this mess has been sorted."

"Wait, what do you mean by as long as they can? Are you telling me the spell isn't permanent?"

The sad smile that came across Gerty's face told Kat all she needed to know but the woman explained anyway, "Funny thing about most magic, it can do wonderous things. Help people in all kinds of ways, but the effects are almost always temporary. Especially when dealing with ghosts. They aren't living, they aren't dead, they just are. Their bodies are gone but they still remain in this plain of existence despite that fact. Remembering is too painful, even happy memories can fill them with regret about what was."

"Casper isn't like that." Kat challenged with a smirk.

"No, I suppose he isn't. But spirits are a lot different than ghosts. Though, that's a conversation best save for another time."

Kat wanted to press more as the topic was interesting and her own curiosity was peaked. Gerty, however, was quick to continue and Kat was rather unnerved by the turn the conversation took.

"Kat, when I was at school today… I found out some information that was peculiar...to say the least."

"What was it?"

"It has to do with that new teacher, the substitute, Mr. Beckett." and Kat felt her stomach drop a little and her heart speed up at the mention of his name.

"Yeah?" Kat asked with worry, her hands clenching at her sides.

"Well, there is a possibility that...that Beckett is the Shadow King we are looking for."

This time her stomach dropped completely and her brow shot up at the very notion.

"I don't know for sure." Gerty amended quickly, "But I looked into his file and, Kat, he has no record of ever having teached or subbed at any other schools. No resume, no hint of any kind of schooling of his own. I don't even know how he got the job as a sub with so empty a history. I need you to be honest and tell me if you can recall _anything_ that may have felt off about him. I know you only met him today and have spent limited time with him. But it's really important you try to recall every moment you were with him and tell me if anything stands out."

Kat ran back through her mind, from the moment she entered his class, through his first lesson and after school when she had returned to take the test. Aside from his over flirtatious behavior, something that should bother her but for some reason did not, she could think of nothing.

Shaking her head Kat let out a long slow breath, "No. I can't think of a thing. I mean, unless you count the fact that the shadow creatures delivered me to his classroom. If Beckett was the Shadow King it would make sense why the creatures brought me to the school."

"I agree. On top of that the idea of him showing up exactly when Louis Hodgins gets ill, getting the job without any previous experience….then you being guided to his class….it's a very strange coincidence. Honestly, I don't believe in such things. But, I want your opinion of him before I cast any stones in his direction."

Kat nodded. She had to agree that Gerty's assessment was solid. The coincidences were just too great to ignore and even after all that, knowing her own level headed nature would have easily swayed her from being so accepting of his flirting made her uneasy.

Though Kat did not feel any different something told her Beckett had an affect on her judgment, that she was more than happy to let him get away with things she normally would not have allowed others to do.

"Mr. Beckett….has been….flirting with me." Kat said softly. Her insides twisted with guilt as even bringing it up because for some strange reason she could not understand she trusted him and she didn't want to get him in trouble.

The possibility that Beckett could be the very entity that has been stalking her made Kat's brain overrule her rather sudden and unexplainable crush. For now, anyway. Kat wasn't so sure how well she would do if she was in the same room with him, those green eyes staring her down and that charming smile lighting his face.

Suddenly a thought came to Kat and she looked up at Gerty with questioning eyes, "You said earlier that after Esrick possessed Sarah, he tried to take her through the portal into his realm, but that Sarah resisted and eventually killed herself so she wouldn't be forced to go."

Gerty nodded as she studied Kat's face carefully, "I did."

Kat bit her bottom lip and thought about her question for a moment before she asked, "What do you mean by resisted? Was he controlling her body or was he trying to brainwash her?"

"The thing you have to understand, Kat, is that possession is only nine tenths of the law. That remaining once percent is still you. If a ghost or shadow creature enter your body they don't actually take your energy they simply take control of the reigns temporarily. I've no clue why, but if a shadow creature enters your body then forever after a ghost can't and it works the other way as well. If you were to be possessed by a ghost no shadow could take you over. I don't know if it has to do with your aura or with residual residue not being compatible with the opposite entity. Whatever the case, I think one of the main reasons you were targeted is because you've never been possessed by a ghost."

Kat digested this for only a second and then said with confusion, "Yeah. Stretch keeps trying but I think I'm the only girl in this town over eighteen to have avoided Stretch's little "drive" he likes to take the girls on. Makes him nuts." Kat said with a small smile.

Gerty sighed and looked away a moment before glancing back and wincing, "There is a reason for that darling, why Stretch has been doing that...why he is driven to do it…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, after what happened with Sarah, I didn't want to take the chance of something like that happening again. I mean, the only family I ever had was suddenly gone, they were all dead. I wasn't planning to stay in Friendship for that reason. However, the idea that another girl could fall victim to the same fate made me reluctant to do anything. I had to do some serious research, I even tracked down a Warlock who was living outside of town to ask what he might recommend I do to protect future generations. Well, he gave me some advice on how I might deal with the shadow creatures and he is the one who explained to me that shadow creatures could not possess a human who had already been taken over by a ghost. So, after a very long night thinking about it I went to Liam's grave and cast a spell….well….more a curse."

"You cursed Stretch….wait...isn't that dark magic?"

Gerty seemed surprised by that and then looked through the window into the kitchen, "Ah, I see you have been talking to my niece. Yes, curses are dark magic. But, I had to. Spells and Curses work differently. Curses last much longer and can only be broken when they are finished. They are almost exclusively used on humans, more often than not as a means to end their life. I don't tend to practice dark magic like that, but given curses have some of the best longevity I knew it was my best bet. I went to Liam's grave and cast a curse, one that would force him to search out and possess any young woman born in Friendship when she turned of age. He would not be able to rest until this was seen through to the end."

"But, there are children being born every day, and I mean, Stretch was already dead so he wouldn't have been able to perform this task until it killed him-" and Kat suddenly stopped as she realized what Gerty had done, "You found a loophole….wait, so you are responsible for the trio being ghosts! You summoned and than cursed Stretch with an endless task that he couldn't out live because he was already dead, you gave him his unfinished business….. Does he even know?"

Gerty sigh, "I don't think so. I didn't even know if it would work at the time, let alone also raise his rowdy brothers! I didn't stay long enough to see. I wanted out of here, the memories were too painful. It was a shot in the dark because like I said, curses are meant to kill a human over time. Cursing a ghost had never been done before or since as far as I am aware. It could have backfire. It's actually forbidden to cast curses to begin with, if the Council of Witches had ever found out I would have been put on trial for using dark magic. But, I knew deep down, that if I had been able to ask him to do it, he would have. He would have wanted to keep other girls from Sarah's fate."

Kat didn't know why but she believed it when Gerty said Stretch would have wanted it to be this way. Though suddenly she understood why Stretch was so set on taking over her body. He literally couldn't help himself, he was cursed and that meant that he was forced into the situation he was now in whether he liked it or not.

This also hit Kat with the fact that Stretch was being so handsy with her not because he wanted her but because he had been cursed to. That made her feel awful, given the incident in the truck earlier had been the first time she had really embraced his touch on her, though now it all seemed tainted with the magic of the curse.

"So, what should I do?" Kat asked and Gerty thought about it a moment before she said softly, "Just be extra careful around him. I have to be very careful about how I go about exposing him. If he isn't the Shadow Kind than I could risk exposing myself as a witch, at the very least people would think I am crazy-"

"No doubt there." Kat mused and Gerty nodded, "Mmhm. So for now, you must remain aware, you must watch your surroundings at all times. Never let your guard down, don't trust anyone you don't know and don't trust anyone you do know. Not even me or Wendy, as witches we cannot be possessed by ghosts, but shadow creatures are different, if either of us were to be taken it would be disastrous."

"How would I even be able to tell?" Kat asked, a feeling of panic rising inside her as she realized any of her male classmates at any time could have been creatures.

"Well, really, there is no 100 percent sure fire way to tell, but I have heard that sometimes if you watch the eyes of the host they have possessed the eye color can change. Don't ever count on this though, it's a shot in the dark. You need to be brave, clever and ready to run."

Kat gave a succinct nod and a new found determination set in. She wasn't going to be bullied by anyone, nor was she going to be forced to become some shadow bride from some evil king. If this was really happening again, if what happened to Sarah was about to happen to her, then she would follow in the footsteps of her predecessor and resist, or, she would die trying.

 **A/N: I am really sorry, I had to cut this chapter again, there was supposed to be the midnight rendezvous with Sade and an scene with Kat and Stretch and a phone call to her father but it was just getting too long so I had to cut it. The next chapter will be full of the goodies! Try to hang on! Leave a review if you enjoyed it! I will try to get the next posted by the end of the week, lay on the love and maybe I can get it to you by Thursday! Hope you are hooked!**


	6. Moonlight

**A/n: For this beginning section where Kat is thinking about her father and what is going on around her, I was listening to Beethoven's "** _ **Silence"**_ **Sometimes my readers enjoy listening to music while they read so if you want to share in my experience of what I was listening to while I wrote it, please do. Enjoy and thanks as ever AutobotBeck for the review!**

 **WARNINGS: TALK OF SEXUALITY, TALK OF MASTERBATION, SEXUAL UNDERTONES, IN GENERAL SEXUALITY AND SOME STRONG LANGUAGE! READER BEWARE!**

 **P.s. also feeling like I need some inspiration. I know where this story is going and there aren't many chapters left. Sometimes, I** _ **really**_ **wish there were more StretchXKat fics to read. There just aren't enough and I am seriously hurting for some good reads for the pair. If anyone knows of some secret stash of StretchXKat fics let me know. I've read everyone I can find on fanfiction. AO3 has the same ones as Fanfiction. Sad Day.**

 **NOT EDITED (I was in to much a rush so sorry, this will be riddled with typos and bad grammar)**

 **Chapter VI**

 **Moonlight**

The bright light from the moon was casting an ethereal glow across the world outside her bedroom. Sitting on the small seat, the window closed, Kat leaned her head back against the wall and stared out onto the grounds below. The ocean near silver in color as it reflected the monochromatic sphere high above.

It was very late, all specters and witches having turned in to their beds to rest and prepare for the next day. Before coming to her room Kat had called her father and as she sat and looked out on the chilli night she pondered her short conversation with him.

" _Kat? Hey, is everything okay?" his voice held concern though she could tell he was pleased to hear from her._

" _No, everything's fine. I just wanted to call and see how you were doing." the lying didn't bother her so much, but she wished she could tell him the truth. No one had forbid her from it, in fact, no one had brought up the fact her father was completely unaware of the situation or that he would be home soon. It felt as if he didn't even exist. Still, Kat had made the decision to keep him in the dark. There was nothing he could do to help, and bringing him home early would only add more people into the mix who could get in the way or get hurt._

 _As much as Kat wanted her father here, even for just a few moments of comfort, she didn't want to risk him being put in danger or hurt. It was better if she didn't tell him, though he was sure to throw a fit when he came home and found them in this situation._

" _That's sweet of you. Everything is going fine. No sign of anything otherworldly yet. But there is still a few days left."_

 _Kat had chuckled at that, "Dad, it's Aunt June. It's the first time she has been on her own in years. She probably just wanted some company and didn't know how to ask you."_

 _She could hear her dads smile in his voice, "I know. But hey, still more fun than sitting around eating her cooking. At least this gives me an excuse to go through some of Rodgers things. Try to help her out."_

" _Yeah. Just go easy on her dad. Are you going to make her pay you?" Kat asked with a smirk._

" _Oh, come now Bucket, she is family, why would I ever-"_

" _You already cashed the check, huh." Kat couldn't help but smile and could feel her dad smiling too, "Course, but I gave her fifty percent off. Family discount." Kat imagined he had winked at that and shook her head._

" _Always the kind hearted brother."_

" _You know I am. So, anything else you want to talk about?" he asked._

" _Huh? Oh, no, just wanted to...say hi, hear your voice. It's weird...with you being gone...not so sure what to do with myself." Kat said thinking of how she had spent many a day helping her father work to get the old mansion cleaned, organized and sorted. After being there nearly four years less than half of the old manor was done, even with Casper's speedy help._

" _Well, you could start working on all the spare bedrooms on the second floor."_

" _Dad, seriously?"_

" _Alright, alright, when I get back then." he chuckled._

" _Yeah, sure."_

" _I am glad you called, Bucket. Sleep well, sweetheart."_

" _Yeah, you too. Love you."_

" _Love you too." She had waited for the line to go dead before she slowly put down the receiver and then wiped at the tears in her eyes._

Kat sighed as she thought about it, how hard it had been to not tell him. How much she wanted to just unload all her stress and fears onto him. Yet, she had held her mouth and tried to keep it light and fun, the conversation only momentarily lightening her mood and heavy heart.

It was nearly three in the morning now and for the life of her she couldn't sleep. She had tried, but had only managed to toss and turn. She didn't feel tired persay, and part of her thought that perhaps it had to do with the fact she was so on edge.

Having wandered the house for several hours she had eventually made her way back to her room where Casper was still snoozing soundly and though she knew the little ghost didn't need to sleep and would be more than happy to keep her company something kept her from waking him.

As her head lazily turned to look at the clock on her bedside table, the minutes moves by slowly and Kat thought that perhaps a glass of warm milk might do the trick to knock her out.

Quietly she stood and headed out of her room aiming for the kitchen, listening to the stillness of the large house as she walked.

Gerty and Wendy had been invited to stay the night as Gerty had told Kat she had a plan on how to get the shadow king to abandon his pursuit of Kat. So, it seemed the best idea was to keep the witches close and safe, no chance of them being possessed by a shadow creature nor would Kat have to venture out to meet them.

It all seemed so surreal, in the early morning quiet of the house Kat felt like everything that was happening was just some awful joke. That the trio or some other jerk was playing with her to try and scare her.

Her mind had been filled to the brim all night with thoughts of her predicament as well as her thoughts about the ghostly leader. Gerty had made it quite clear that the curse she had placed upon him was what drove the ghost to want to possess the young girls of friendship.

This left Kat to wonder about the lengths he would actually go to in order to make that happen. Stretch had been doing much more in order to get the charm away from her. None of the other girls in town would have had a charm, it was also quite possible none of them even realized they had been possessed. If Stretch had taken over them while they were sleeping then they would have all been none the wiser, which could also explain why there had been no reports in the paper of the girls of Friendship acting strangely.

Thinking back to earlier in the day, when she had been in the truck with him, Stretch's icy hands wandering her body, creeping closer to her heat and the way he had looked at her, she had a hard time believing it was just because of the curse.

What else was she to think though? He had not started showing signs of interest in her until she had turned eighteen, which would have aligned with when the curse would have taken effect.

Passing by the door which lead to the trio's bedroom Kat nearly held her breath as it seemed of late whenever she was alone, Stretch would find her. At this moment she wanted to be alone and honestly given the new information she had gleaned from Gerty, she wasn't so sure she could keep her mouth shut about it if he tried anything.

Kat was unable to tell if she was relieved or disappointed. Though she would never admit it out loud, Stretch had been right about one thing, she did enjoy playing this game with him to some degree. It gave her a certain amount of satisfaction to deny the grumpy ghost something he wanted, but it also made her feel….just a little bit special. It was unheard of for any of the ghostly trio to really chase a girl, let alone a living breathing human.

Letting out a sigh Kat rubbed a hand down her face, alright, she could admit to herself at least, she liked his attention. Why she was so bent on playing hard to get, not letting him possess her was more on principle. The tall thin ghost almost always got what he wanted and Kat figured that as long as she was what he wanted, she could deny him something for a change and enjoy watching him throw his little tantrums over it.

Considering how much the trio had tormented her growing up, having the upper hand made her feel like she had some control over him. Every time he had ever stolen something of hers and hid it, snuck up on her or tried to scare her, locked her out of the house, released the break on her car, threw food at her, shoved her in a closet...this was just payback.

Violet eyes ignited in her mind and a cold, cruel sneer came into clear view, "Damn it." she whispered angrily as she came to the top of the stairs. She stopped and closed her eyes, her body shivering and heat igniting in her womanhood as she thought of him touching her, kissing her neck or whispering in her ear.

In this moment, she wished the gangly ghost was following her so she could blame her bodies arousal on him, but she knew she was quite alone as the anger that always settled like a gentle reminder of his presence in her stomach was absent.

It was odd to admit, but she had come to recognize and trust that feeling. Stretch's anger was a very simple reminder of her own emotions and how easily they could control you if you weren't careful.

Her heart clenched and she swallowed thickly, she needed to sort these confused feelings for Stretch out quickly. He was obviously not as interested in her as he acted, the curse was propelling him forward, so she needed to get her own emotions in check and control her desire or she was going to make a very big fool out of herself.

As Kat descended the steps she suddenly felt a cool draft brush her feet and she looked across the space to see the front door cracked open.

She instantly ran, jumping the last three stairs before rushing to the door and grabbing the handle. She was about to slam it shut when her eye caught something out the crack. It looked like a figure moving along the edge of the trees. Her eyes watched as the shadow moved towards the moonlight and she gasped when her teacher, Mr. Beckett, stepped into the light.

He paid no mind to the house, in fact he was beelining towards the far side of the manor, where the cliff edge was. Kat hesitated, everything inside screamed at her to shut and lock the door, but after several seconds she felt herself pull the door open and despite her wanting to resist her feet took her outside into the night, only the moon to light her way.

 **PAGE BREAK**

"So let me get this straight, you were the one draining Kat? Why in Hecate's name would you do that to her?"

Gerty was standing in the center of the guest room, Wendy sitting cross legged on her own bed and remaining silent as she watched the two argue.

"I was tryin' to wear her out! Damn fleshy is too stubborn for her own good. I was siphoning little bits a her energy in hopes d'at it would make her more agreeable."

"So, you took her energy so she would be too tired and out of it to fight you?"

"D'ats what I said! Nearly worked too, but d'en you started giving her your magic energy drink, wasn't much I could do after d'at." Stretch said bitterly.

Gerty brought a hand to her mouth and closed her eyes, her head shaking in annoyance. If she had known it had been Stretch draining Kat she might have handled the situation differently. For all she knew, he might have been able to wear her down but now telling Kat the truth would only make the possession more difficult.

"Alright, okay, let's figure out how we can talk Kat into-"

"No talking! You just get the charm away from her and I will slide in before she can stop me!" Stretch argued.

Gerty frowned and placed her hands on her hips, "You know damn well forcing your way in could be traumatic! Stop acting like you don't care, I know you do Liam Mcfadden, it's written all over your face when you look at her and in the way you bicker with her."

This made Stretch jerk back and he growled, "What the hell are ya implying there, Gert?" and he sounded disgusted but the witch could see the anxiety hidden in his violet eyes.

"Oh come off it, you're sweet on her. I know ya are, so stop playing dumb!"

"I resent that remark! Me? Stretch, the leader of the ghostly trio, a fleshy lover, maybe ya should get ya head checked, Gert-"

"Then why do you care so much!" Gerty countered, "The amount of effort you have put in to get inside her doesn't surprise me, but the level at which her rejection hurts you does! I can see it Stretch, I can tell how much it bugs you, the very notion that she doesn't want you as much as you want her eats at you!"

"But, Aunty, are you sure it's not just the curse-" the young witch asked innocently.

"Wendy!" Gerty snapped at the girls sudden lapse in judgment.

"Curse? What curse?" Stretch asked and Wendy instantly rolled her lips together and slapped a hand to her mouth.

Stretch turned to Gerty who swallowed and then sighed, "What. Curse. Gert." Stretch bit out slowly as he stared her down and the old witch finally sighed and said softly, "Sit down, Liam. We need to have a little chat."

 **PAGE BREAK**

The breeze was icy cold but the moon lit night was beautiful. As she slowly approached the cliffs edge Kat found her fears and resistance slipping further from her mind. Everything Gerty had warned her about, all her suspicions and thoughts on coincidence running through her mind and Kat no longer had any doubt about who or what Mr. Beckett was.

She was zoned in on the silhouette of the man ahead, his back to her. She had no control of her body, this meeting was going to happen whether she wanted it or not so Kat made the decision that when she reached Beckett she wasn't going to play coy.

Slowly her feet came to a stop just behind him and she called out softly, "Mr. Beckett?"

The man turned around, feigning surprise, and smiled, "Kathleen, what are you doing out so late?"

"I could ask you the same question." She countered, though she kept her voice calm and even. She did not want to spook him into doing something rash.

"I took your advice! The trail was absolutely lovely and I figured a moon as big and bright as this should be viewed from a spot just as breathtaking. I will admit, I am a shade jealous you get to see such a view every day."

Kat eyed him carefully, chose her words with a slow deliberation, "Your jealousy isn't warranted. I mean, after all, see something beautiful too many times and it kind of loses the wow factor." and she moved to stand next to him, gazing out at the ocean and the stunning view that was bringing her little if any satisfaction. Her heart was pounding, despite the chill of the air her hands were sweating and her mind was racing with what might be about to happen to her.

The cold wind washed over her body but she didn't shiver or feel cold, the years exposed to the ghosts in her home and the house itself which was drafty at the best of times had trained her body to adjust quickly.

"You say it as if it has already happened. Surely this view has not lost its splendor, no doubt you must come out here often to see it and take it in." Beckett said softly as he glanced to her and Kat turned to him and frowned, she stared into his eyes, his handsome face highlighted by moonlight and for just a moment she wished he was just a normal man. Things would have been much easier if he was just a normal man chasing after a girl too young for him.

"Something on your mind, Kathleen? You seemed lost in thought." staring at him a moment longer Kat knew she didn't want to beat around the bush anymore and she most definitely didn't want to play dumb so she took a deep breath and asked him simply, "Why are you doing this?"

Beckett seemed confused and uncertain on how to answer and he spoke slowly, "I don't understand-"

Kat clenched her fists and closed her eyes as she said with as much bravery as she could muster, "I know who you are, and I know what you want...my question is...why? Why do you need a human queen, why choose me? Is it because I haven't been possessed?"

Beckett stared at her, eyes wide and lips parted. She opened her eyes and gazed up at him, making eye contact and watching for any shift in color, though given she only had moonlight to see by it was a difficult task.

Her eyes jerked down when Beckett's hand moved and fingers came up to caress her cheek, "So clever, no fooling you is there. I knew you were more resistant than most mortals to non human entities and their spells, but I had no idea your mind would remain so clear. When did you put it all together?"

Kat swallowed as she felt herself lean into his touch against her will and her stomach twisted with a sick feeling of dread.

"I won't lie, I had help. But being walked in a magical haze from my house to your classroom was pretty telling… and the fact that most normal teachers don't hit on their students."

Beckett chuckled, "Forgive me, I couldn't help myself, you are so beautiful." he chuckled.

Kat frowned harder and Beckett spoke again, "Well then, if the game is over, allow me to introduce myself. I am Sade, Shadow King of the underworld."

"Some king, trying to seduce a young girl by posing as a teacher with a crush." Kat snapped with annoyance.

"But didn't you enjoy it? Even a little?" Kat slipped her hand into her pocket and took a firm hold of her charm. "I know I did, you're so lovely-" he whispered as he leaned towards her and suddenly Kat was able to pull away.

She moved back out of his reach and stared, gripping her charm more firmly before pulling it out of her pocket and quickly placing it around her neck.

His eyes had watched her carefully as she did this and Kat realized that the charm had given her back some control. She stared him down defiantly and took another step back.

"So clever, I think I might adore you." He said with a smirk and then he moved towards her, his steps slow and even, "Can't fool you for long, and you know just enough about the supernatural and mythological realms to get by. You've avoided being possessed by any other worldly creature and as I passed by your home I couldn't help but sense some Druid magic as well, tell me, that help you spoke of earlier, did it happen to come from...I don't know...a witch or two?"

Kat said nothing and kept her face empty of all emotion, yet, Beckett seemed to know better and as he came to stand before her his fingers gently reaching out to play with the charm he spoke in a cocky tone, "Your friends; all of them, have nothing to fear from me as long as they stay out of my way." and he ran a finger along her collar bone before switching directions towards her neck, "You, Kathleen, have nothing to fear from me." his eyes met hers as his finger grazed her jaw, "This little charm of yours has kept me at a distance, but it won't be able to keep me away much longer." Kat reached up a stiff arm to grip his wrist and shoved his hand away and Sade's eyes narrowed dangerously before his hand jerked back up and latched onto her face, "Unlike ghosts, Shadow creatures can adapt to charms. It's only a matter of time. I think it would be wise for you to get used to the idea of coming with me, as it will happen whether you want it to or not." and then he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers.

Kat instantly shoved him away before stumbling back and spitting out with venom, "I know about Esrick, I know he failed. You will fail too, I will fight you just like Sarah fought him. I swear to you I will kill myself before I let you take me."

Sade stared at her a moment before laughing out loud, "I love your little surprises! Tell me, what else do you know? My father's birthday perhaps? Esrick, my darling Kathleen, was my brother. I know more than you'd imagine about his failure at finding a bride, and I also know that I won't be making the same mistakes he did. Once that charm is out of the picture, I will press my way inside you, conquer you and then take you back to my home. You will be my bride and queen, and you shall know nothing but darkness for the rest of your days."

"Sounds awful, maybe you should consider a mail-order-bride. I'm not really looking for an evil shadow king at the moment." and Kat backed up further, aim to get as close to the house as she could before she turned to run.

"Oh, please, I beg you to fight me, I would relish the opportunity for a good battle. It will be nice to have a little fun, a real challenge."

Kat felt anger swell in her gut and she said suddenly yelled, "I'll let Stretch possess me!"

This made Sade go still, the cocky smile slowly slid from his face and the mirth in his eyes disappeared, "I would regret forcing you to take such actions. Given you've spent so long trying to keep that filth out of you. But hear me now, if you allow that ghost to take you over, if you choose him over me, I will destroy everything you hold dear, I will kill your witch friends, send your ghostly cohorts to limbo and they will never find rest. They will search eternially for a peace that will never come."

Kat glared defiantly, "I will torture and kill your father as well." and Kat's demeanor changed considerably, "Oh yes, my darling. I do know about him. I'm no fool, I learned everything about you, I've seen your memories, your mind...I know all your pain and suffering, all your happiness and joy….I know you Kathleen Amelia Harvey. If you deny yourself to me, then I will deny you any and every single person or thing that brings you even a single drop of happiness and love." and the smile that crawled across his face made Kat see red.

The anger in her stomach lurched violently and she clenched her fists as she yelled, "If you touch a single one-"

"What? What will you do little Kathleen? A single mortal against the Shadow King, how hard will you fight me? How long could you stand against me without your friends and family. How brave will you be when your world falls down around you?"

Kat felt the rage ignite inside her and she took a step towards him as she screamed, "Shut up!" and then suddenly Sade was flying backwards over the edge of the cliff. His body toppling dangerously and Kat's eyes bulged and her jaw dropped. She went to run over and look after his falling form but two hands came around her _w_ aist and she was hoisted up and flown backwards.

She gasped but didn't even have time to scream before she was taken back inside the house and the door was slammed shut behind her. Her body was propelled into the library and those doors slammed shut too.

She was dropped onto the floor, coming to rest on her side in the darkness. In a flash the fireplace burst to life and she jerked back from it, looking around for who had come to her aid. It wasn't until she noticed the anger boiling in her stomach was still present that she realized who her saviour was.

"Stretch?" she called and then she was hulled up again by the ghost in question and slammed down onto the chaise lounge, her wrists being shoved down next to her head and then Stretch finally became visible, "What the _hell_ didja t'ink ya was doin'!" he nearly growled out, his violet eyes neon and his face twisted in such a nasty snarl Kat actually felt a little fear trickle through her.

"I c-couldn't stop myself, I couldn't stop my body from going-"

"So, what? Why didn't ya scream! Why didn't ya claw at the ground! How are you so stupid!" he yelled violently as he shook her.

"How many times do I have ta tell yeah, I can't protect ya if you don't stay inside!" and kat suddenly heard noise around her. She twisted her head to see books flying from shelves, papers fluttering through the air, pictures on the wall swishing back and forth and the fireplace bellowing with each word Stretch yelled.

"If I couldn't resist the spell, I might as well try to get as much information as I could!" Kat spat defiantly.

"You're stupid! Utterly foolish! Worthless, helpless, if ya had just let me possess ya none a d'is would be happening!" and Kat instantly felt her own anger resurface and she shoved at him, trying to free her wrists and sit up but he held her down, still her mouth was free so she started to yell in response, "That's it isn't it! That's all you want from me! Just possess me and be done with it! Doesn't matter how I feel about it, how I feel about you! What it might do to me if I let you have your way only to be told to fuck off!"

Stretch stilled then and stared down at her, his face smoothing a little and his eyes changing from infuriated to narrowed suspicion as his hold on her wrists loosened.

"So, d'ats the problem heh?" he released her and Kat instantly shot up, moving away from him and going to stand next to the fire. She didn't realize just how cold she was until she felt the heat kiss her skin.

Turning her back to the old ghost she pressed her hands towards the heat and felt tears swell in her eyes, "Damn it." she hissed, knowing full well she had just shared far too much with him. The jig was up, their fun little games over, because now that he knew the truth it would start to become painful every time she had to rebuff him, everytime she had to deny herself his company because….she liked him.

Kat shook her head at this sudden thought, one she had known for awhile but had not wanted to admit. Not just because it was weird and part of her was uncomfortable with the fact she liked a ghost, but because it was Stretch, he wasn't….it couldn't….God, she didn't want to feel this way.

"Ya finally admit ya like me, d'at the only reason ya won't let me possess ya is cause you don't wanna be thrown over, and all ya can do is turn ya back on me?" his voice was soft and came in a gentle whisper next to her ear. Kat barely managed to refrain from jumping and she heard him give a soft chuckle, "Ain't you kinda cute all d'ah sudden." he teased and Kat glanced at him, seeing that his face no longer held such a violent smear across it.

"Thank you, for what you did out there...do you think he-"

"No, he ain't dead. I pushed him hard enough to clear the rocks below. Maybe a couple broken bones, a concussion... no doubt his minions will come to his aid. If we're lucky he won't be able ta heal d'at body a his fast and he will have ta abandon in."

Kat jerked her face up to look at him, "You mean-"

"Uh huh, that was a possessed human. Whatever the real Shadow King looks like, that was just a host. There was notin' I could do ta pull him out. He has to let go of the body willingly."

Kat felt sadness take hold, guilt for the sudden thought she had been staring a prisoner in the eye and had no clue.

"Maybe you managed to help him." Kat offered.

"Don't waste your comfort on me, I don't feel bad about it. One less fleshy in d'ah world d'ah better in my opinion."

Kat looked away and allowed her hair to fall, essentially shielding her face from him, "Is that the way you feel about me?"

Stretch didn't say anything and Kat let out a huff of hair, she might as well get this over with, "I told you how I feel about you, maybe this once, you could return the favor and just...shoot me down...maybe gently?" and Kat felt the tears that had been filling her eyes finally go and she wanted to kick herself, how had it come to this? Developing feelings for a ghost, let alone a ghost like Stretch. Why couldn't it have been Casper, at least then it could have remained innocent and-

 _No one ever gets to keep their innocents, Kat, you need to grow up and get over it._

A cold hand wrapped around her wrist and gently pulled, Kat turned but kept her face down, this was humiliating and gut wrenching and she realized she was shaking.

"Look at me, bone bag." Kat couldn't stop from rolling her eyes but she looked up anyway and her breath caught in her throat. She was greeted with a soft, almost gentle smile and nearly kind eyes that seemed to be regarding her with a certain level of fondness. Suddenly she realized the next thing that came out of Stretch's mouth was going to be very important.

"It's hard for me to admit, damn near painful in fact, but...I, uh, might kinda like ya too….you're alright, for a fleshy. Far to stubborn but-"

Kat pressed forward and wrapped her arms around his body, the cold soaking through her clothes and into her skin. She shivered but still she held on tight and moments later she felt his thin arms solidify and they wrapped around her.

"Stupid kid." he said softly as his lips brushed over the top of her head.

They remained liked this for several minutes, the fire crackling gently next to them, the room filled with the soft glow of the fire's dancing light. Eventually though, Stretch pulled away and took her by the shoulders, "Is this done d'en? Will ya let me possess ya? It will keep him away from ya and...we could...get ta know each other better."

Kat's brow furrowed in confusion at that statement but slowly brought a hand to her neck, holding the charm and going to remove it from around her neck when she suddenly stopped.

"Wait, no, Sade threatened to hurt dad, banish you all to limbo if I let you possess me. I can't take the chance that he would-"

"How bout you worry about yourself for a change. D'ah doc ain't even here and with any luck Gerty will have a few tricks and spells waiting for-"

"I can't, what Sade said-"

"I heard what he said, Kitty Kat. I was there for most of it, or didn't you sense me?"

"My anger...that was you?"

"Mostly, I didn't much care for his threats, nor did I like d'ah way he was lookin' at ya. No one is gunna to be banished to Limbo, and no one's gunna lay a finger on Gert, her runt or d'ah Doc. But ya gotta let me in, no way around it, you have ta let me possess ya ta make sure he can't get inside ya head anymore."

Kat thought about it, a war raging up inside her head as she fought both for and against his argument. Suddenly, another thought slipped in to her mind and she swallowed as she looked up at him, "Stretch, there is something I need to tell you, something important, it's about...about why you….about the possessions you've been performing… you deserve to know it may have an effect on your feelings towards me-"

"Ya talkin' bout the curse?" this took Kat by surprise and Stretch chuckled, "Sorry kid, Gerty already told me, and as much as it pains me, my feelings for ya have nothing to do with it. Whether I was cursed or not, for some reason I don't understand, I still like ya."

And Kat smiled and pressed her face to his transparent chest, the cold making her cheek numb and she sighed in relief.

"So how bout you take that stupid charm off and we spend some time gettin' to know each other, eh?"

Kat pulled away and slowly her brown eyes looked up into his violet ones, a small smirk crawling across his face and Kat took a deep breath. Slowly, her hand came to the charm and began to pull it off, stopping half way to look at him and say, "I'm trusting you. Please, don't- don't just jump into me...I'm...I want to be ready….prepared…..just...no surprises okay?" and she was shaking.

"Calm down Kitty Kat, possession doesn't hurt if the ghost knows what he's doin'. I been doin' d'is a long time, you gotta trust me."

Kat let go of another breath and then removed the charm fully, still grasping it in her hand she held it out before her and Stretch was forced to float back a few feet, "Come on Kitty Kat, drop d'ah charm."

Kat felt her heart rate increase and her body react to him more fully, the idea of giving in to Stretch seeming more and more the less likely of the two choices to hurt her in the long run. Still, her hand wouldn't open and she closed her eyes and grit her teeth, "In any other circumstance I would never admit this to you, Stretch. But, I'm fucking scared. I don't know what is going to happen, between you and me or between me and that Shadow demon lurking just outside. I don't want this to be happening, I just want….I don't know what to do."

Stretch stared at her a moment, his eyes studying her face and then he suddenly vanished and Kat looked around, "Stretch?" she called.

She jumped when she felt a cold hand come to either shoulder, "Easy Kitten," and his hands gently rubbed down her arms in a soothing manner.

"Here is what we are goin' ta do-" and his voice was right next to her ear, his cold emanating into her back.

"You and I, bone bag, are going to have a dance." and Kat felt her eyes pop open and she glanced over her shoulder in confusion.

 **Page Break**

"Sade crawled out of the frigid water and knew instantly he needed to heat his host. While the cold did not bother him at all, Samuel's body was shutting down quickly. Sade summoned his shadows and yelled over the crashing of the waves, "Get me back to town, Samuel's body is shutting down, I need heat!" Greeha scooped him up quick, shooting up the cliff face and then down the hill and through the trees.

It only took minutes before Sade was dropped at the door to his hotel room and he entered. Instantly he blasted the heat and crossed to the bathroom, flicking on the hot water and stripping out of his soaking wet clothes.

 _Easy, Samuel, I will have your body to rights momentarily. Tell me, what did you think of my bride? Was she not the most scintillatingly beautiful girl? She's got spunk too. I can't wait to finish our little tet-a-tet._

Sade felt Samuel twist and turn inside only to then lay still, _It's interesting how it all works isn't it? You're completely aware, can feel everything your body is going through, yet you have absolutely no control. Tell me, Samuel, does anything hurt? I can speed up the healing process, but I don't have the luxury of feeling your pain. Be specific._

Sade felt Samuel focus and Sade saw in his mind an image of Samuel's side, the back of his head and his right wrist.

 _Very good, that fall did a number on you to be sure, sorry you had to go through all that. I didn't expect one of Kathleen's little friends to be willing to get so close. Ghosts and shadows never mix well, like oil and water. I shall repair the damage to your body as payment for usage. Consider yourself lucky, most shadows wouldn't waste the energy._

He did not sense a response from the man within and so rolled his eyes and continued to soak under the hot water, the body he was in no longer shaking and the damaged nerves starting to return to normal.

"My dear Kathleen, how I can't wait to get my hands on you." and Sade thought of the girl on their wedding night, thought of all the fun he would have breaking her.

Samuel suddenly squirmed inside him and Sade looked down at the human's body, _well would you look at that, it seems you have a dark side, Samuel, how delicious._

Sade pictured in his mind more of the things he would like to do with Kat and shared them with his host, the man inside continuing to squirm and thrash in an attempt to escape the imagery.

 _I know you like it, your body says so, let's have a little fun with it, shall we?_ And Sade smiled cruelly as he slowly reached to take hold of Samuel's length.

 _Relax, Samuel, I promise you will enjoy it,_ and a wicked laugh echoed up the Shadow King's throat and out his chest, no one around to hear, save the man inside, who was trying desperately to fight.

 **PAGE BREAK**

Gerty was on her way to the kitchen for a glass of water when she heard the yelling. She had thought both Stretch and Kat were in their own rooms, but it seemed their sexual tensions were going to carry them off again into another fight sparked by their denial.

Of course, as she grew closer and she heard what they were arguing about her eyes shot to the front door and she cursed when she realized she had not placed any wards around the house. No wonder they had been able to lure her out.

She realized how lucky both she and Kat were that Stretch had been vigilant. _He doesn't like her my ass._

Gerty listened for only a few seconds before she realized they were slowly working it out and tonight may be the night Stretch finally took possession of her.

Not wanting to be the one to muck it up she scurried away and found herself lingering in the kitchen, helping herself to some cookies and milk as well as grabbing a glass of water for her return trip. It would not do to be caught out without an excuse.

Nearly thirty minutes had come and gone by the time she was leaving the kitchen with water in hand and she stopped in the center of the main entry, music greeting her ears. Slowly she crept over to the door and listened. Realizing she might regret it she took the handle and just barely cracked the door.

The soft music was from the old record player in the corner and Stretch and Kat were dancing together gently. The tall ghost doing quite well considering he had no feet.

 _Yeah, definitely likes her…._ and Gerty's lips rolled together and her eyes grew wide when she caught the look in the ghosts eye, adoring and enchanted.

 _Oh fuck, no way in hell….does he…..does he bloody love her….so not what we need right now!_ But her frustration died seconds later when Kat raised her head to gaze up at him and Gerty realized Kat may very well return those feelings.

The two where talking softly to each other, she couldn't discern what they were saying but by the tone alone she knew the situation was growing more intimate.

 _This is so….not….good….such bad timing….and it's so…..romantic-_

She really shouldn't, it was an awful idea, could get her into a lot of trouble….could put both Stretch and Kat in a very….dangerous situation….but….they were so….

Her fingers twitched before she could stop them and her lips whispered out the spell before she could think better of it, "Once a man, now he's dead, for a moment let him live again."

Gerty didn't wait, she turned and headed for the stairs, _bad idea bad idea bad idea stupid Gertrude stupid stupid stupid! Mucking about in other people's business that was so illegal….stupid stupid…._

She stopped at the top of the stairs and looked back down, the door still cracked and her anxious face slowly morphed, the barest hint of a smile on her lips, "My gift to you, make the most of it, Liam."

Then, Gerty rushed to her room.

 **PAGE BREAK**

Kat was the most relaxed she had been in days, Stretch guiding her around the room slowly as the gentle music played made her feel so calm. She had thought he was teasing her at first, but he had left her side to fly over to the record player, grabbing up a random vinyl and plopping it down onto the antique machine.

The soft sound of smooth jazz had filled the air and Kat was surprised when he had taken the hand not holding the charm and pulled her to him, "Ya zap me wit d'at 'ting and I'm gunna drop ya off d'ah roof." he teased though part of her knew he was being serious.

As the music played Kat relaxed, her grip on the charm slowly easing until finally, after nearly a half hour she felt the charm slip from her hand and she only held on by the string.

"You're bein' awfully stubborn." He said to her gently.

"Almost as stubborn as you. Did you ever stop to think I may not want to do this?"

"Even if it could save ya life? Seems like you're thowin' an awfully big fit over sometin' so small, bone bag." his voice remained soft and gentle and Kat wondered if after this was all over, would she miss this kind voice of his, the secret he had kept hidden from her.

More often than not his voice was like nails on a chalkboard, his cackling reminiscent of pieces of metal being shaken in a jar. As a ghost, a ghost that haunted, everything about him was supposed to be off putting to humans, scary or even traumatic. Yet, in this moment his voice didn't make her hair stand on end and she wondered which voice was the one he normally came by and which was the facade.

There were other things she was noticing as well, such as the anger that often settled in her stomach when he was around had turned into such a soft thing, barely noticeable as they continued with this strange truce. The often over powering arousal was more a gentle throb, manageable and if she was being honest quite enjoyable.

It all made her feel so….strange, so out of her element. Having just turned eighteen she had not been with any other guys, though she had gone on dates, shared a kiss or two as well. But Kat had found she much prefered keeping to herself, spending time with Casper and her father, even taking the company of the ghostly trio over that of human friends.

The first human friend she had allowed in was now Wendy, and that girl was a witch. Perhaps she was doomed to be constantly courted by the odd and unusual but she didn't mind. Still, exploring something as intimate as her own desires, her own sexuality with a ghost, especially Stretch, it made her feel weird and content all at the same time.

She glanced back up to him and stared into his violet eyes, seeing in them a tenderness that had never been there before and she wanted to see that tenderness all the time. She smiled up at him and blushed, "Stretch, I-" and then she stopped.

Her eyes grew wide and her mouth snapped shut, staring in shock as Stretch's ghostly form started to change. She said nothing, too shocked to express anything as hair began to grow out the top of his head, and his height increased. His shoulder grew wider and the colors of life started to take hold, "Oh my god-" she finally whispered and Stretch cocked his head to the side, a thicker neck coming into view and then suddenly icy hands were replaced with hot ones, she could feel five fingers, and her back arched a little as she leaned back.

"What is it, kid, you look like you've seen a ghost-" Stretch had started the bad pun but stopped as soon as he heard his own voice, "The hell-" and he turned to look at the small mirror hanging on the wall and suddenly jumped back, stumbling and then tripping on the back of the couch he tumbled over it and his body twisted, causing him to meet the rug face first.

"Ow." he mumbled out in fatigue and Kat instantly rushed around the couch and crouched down next to him, "How the, what the, who-" but Kat didn't even know where to begin.

"Ice, bone bag, get me ice." he uttered out in a strained wince.

"Yes! Okay, just...wait here...and I will...ice I will get you ice!" and then she was out the door and across the main room to the kitchen.

 **A/N: Alright, what could happen now! Only a few chapters left! Hope you liked it! Leave a review!**


	7. Fleshy and Blood

**A/N: Whelp, here we go, the chapter I have been dreading since I first started this story. I absolutely hate writing fight scenes as the pacing is always god awful. I really hope you enjoy this as I poured my heart, soul and head into it. Though, it's a rough read, so please keep in mind as I said before, nothing of this is to be taken as some well researched, well rounded, non-loop hole filled fantasy epic. This is for fun, with no intention of being considered a "best-seller" …..you know what I mean. So, enjoy.**

 **WARNINGS: THERE IS A SCENE OF A SEXUAL NATURE IN THIS CHAPTER, (NOT VERY DETAILED) NO SEX BUT HEAVY PETTING! IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THAT PLEASE SKIP THAT SCENE AND READ ON, IT IS SHORT AND WON'T REALLY AFFECT THE STORY IF YOU DON'T READ IT. Swearing, bad language etc for everything else.**

 **Please enjoy! R &R if you like it! **

**NOT EDITED!**

 **Chapter VI**

 **Fleshy with Blood**

Sade had emerged from the shower several minutes ago, now he stood naked in front of a full length mirror and admired the host body he was inhabiting.

"My my Samuel, you keep a trim form. A very healthy specimen of the male condition. You should be proud, perhaps even grateful your parents didn't give you the bad end of their gene pool. Mmm, look at that waist-" and Sade felt Samuel twist and roll with anger, "Aw, still mad at me for having some fun with your body in the shower? Come on, you know you enjoyed it."

A feeling if disgust swelled inside him and Sade chuckled, "So be it, your loss." Abandoning his rather vein admiring he turned to the bed which had clothes already laid out and he began to dress, donning the clothes in the proper order before tucking and buttoning where needed.

"See, I told you this outfit was a good purchase, you look so stunning in black." Sade laughed a little harder at the repulsion he felt and was about to mock the man some more when suddenly the door to his hotel room burst open.

"Geerah? What is it my dear?" and the shadow entered the room and swirled around the floor, hissing and growling wildly.

Sade looked out the door and grit his teeth, "Really. Well, we best not let them get too close. I want you to go up and make a ruckus, it's time Clarich pull his weight, you and Greely give him some extra energy, I want that house accessible to me. I will take her by force, the games are over."

Geerah growled her understanding, which sounded far to happy, and she shot from the room.

"Change of plans Samuel, looks like we will have to seize the castle and retrieve my queen sooner than I planned. One of the ghosts is getting a little too handsy with my bride-to-be. Hold tight my love, your king is coming."

 **PAGE BREAK**

Kat sat on the edge of the couch, studying the face of the man laying down before her. He had a towel full of ice resting over the brow of his right eye, his lids were closed and she watched as his jaw clenched and unclenched over and over.

Her eyes scanned him up and down, realizing for the first time that his ability to stretch and morph his ghostly form might not be the only reason he had acquired his nickname. The man before her was tall, very tall, his neck rested on the arm of the lounge and his feet dangled off the end by nearly a foot. His shoulders were broad, his waist lean and his arms seemed to go on for miles. She thanked her lucky stars that the man before her had been magically gifted pants or this could have been a whole other shade of awkward. The dark hair leading down below the edge of his pants told her without doubt he was an adult male.

She averted her eyes quickly and instead chose to study the veins in his neck and the hard line of his long jaw and sharp chin. Dark brows and a black unruly mop of hair adorned his head. She could see the hint of a crows peak hidden beneath bangs the man had probably never been able to tame in his living days. High cheekbones and a subtle hooked nose brought his face together in a way that made Kat near mesmerized.

She recalled when she saw Casper for the first time, with his golden hair, bright blue eyes and handsome features. This family obviously had some very good genes, or at least two of them did, seeing Stretch now she couldn't even begin to fathom what Fatso and Stinkie might look like.

"See something you like?" Stretch asked suddenly and Kat was pulled from her thoughts and looked up to see his eyes cracked open and looking at her, a cocky smirk on his thin lips. Kat couldn't say anything, only blush, "Ah, so, you see me in all my fleshy glory and suddenly you can't even talk? Well, don't I feel especially attractive right now."

Kat tried to hide the smile by turning away from him and she pressed some hair behind an ear, "How did this happen?" she asked softly, ignoring his teasing in favor of getting answers.

"My guess, this is a little bit of good old witches brew." Stretch said as he dropped the towel of ice to the ground next to them.

"You think Gerty did this?" Kat asked looking back to him and Stretch grunted before sitting up, "No doubt, probably heard us fighting and thought it might shut us up."

"But, we were dancing-" and Kat looked to him and this time when she saw his eyes clearly she found herself staring in shock.

One eye was a normal shade of hazel, the other, a deep violet. She had never seen that color before in a human, did not even know if humans could have that shade of eye color and she was shocked by it.

"You're….heterochromic." she said softly and she reached out a hand to gently touch the skin right under the vibrant eye.

"The hell you say?" Stretch asked in confusion, "I never even looked at another guy-"

Kat laughed out loud at the mistake and shook her head, "No, heterochromic, you have two eye colors."

Stretch seemed to lean a little into her hand as he smirked, "Oh, yeah, my whole life. Really freaked people out back in the day."

"No doubt, it's almost...otherworldly. I didn't know people could even have-" but her voice died on her lips as Stretch brought a hand up to cup her own, pressing her palm to his face and he shuddered at the touch.

"I'll admit-" he moaned, "I missed this." and he gently pressed her hand along his check and then up into his hair. She felt heat spread through her body and she leaned in slowly, "Stretch-" she whispered but he was staring at her and leaning in closer.

"Don't, not a word, just give me a moment...I want to feel your lips….I gotta taste you before this is over-" and he pressed his lips to hers, his hands coming to take hold of her face, fingers running up into her hair.

Kat let out a soft gasp when he suddenly pulled her towards him and he leaned back, head returning to his resting spot on the arm of the couch. A large hand gripped at the back of her shirt before his other ran down her side and pressed on her hip. Kat obliged but found all she could do was straddle him.

Stretch moaned and then deepened the kiss, his hands pressing against her back until she was laying flush on him, her own hands pressing nails along his scalp. He seemed to clench his eyes closed and Kat pressed her lips away from his and towards his neck.

"Don't stop." he whispered and Kat felt her confidence swell. His hands took a firmer hold of her hips and pressed her down, when she felt his hard length move against her womanhood she jerked up and shook her head, "Wait!" she started but Stretched grabbed her and pulled her back to his chest, "Easy kid, easy, I just was feeling you. I won't do nothing. Calm down." and he held her tighter and Kat breathed out, her hammering heart sending a hectic rhythm through her body, "Calm down, just relax, it's been a long time...just got a little excited."

Kat inhaled deeply and caught his scent, and hummed, "You smell like the woods." she said softly, "You taste like heaven." he groaned and Kat smiled.

Seconds later Stretch shifted, moving to his side and Kat took position in front of him but he groaned, "I didn't miss _this_ , being to tall for every piece of furniture in the house. Move to the floor." he ordered and Kat looked over her shoulder at him and he frowned, "Now, bone bag, I want to hold ya."

Kat stared a moment longer and her eyes narrowed and Stretch sighed, "Please." he asked before press his face against her cheek and gently rubbing, "I don't know how long this will last, if I can't have you, I at least want to feel you pressed up next to me."

Kat smirked and stood, walking over to the wingback and pulling the fluffy afghan to her, she turned to him and pressed it up just over the tip of her nose and looked at him, "Playful too, I like that." he said cocking a brown and giving a wicked smirk, "Sure you don't want to have some fun? Might be your only chance to take a test drive of your own."

Kat felt her stomach twist with excitement and anxiety and the most embarrassing little laugh escaped her and her cheeks burned red. Slowly Stretch stood, their eyes meeting and Kat felt her stomach drop.

At his full height Stretch was easily six foot five and it was daunting. He walked to her slowly, his skin reflecting the fire light, his eyes trained on her and Kat suddenly felt very small, "Stretch-" she whispered out but he was before her and brought a hand to her cheek, "It's not like you to be scared, where are those defiant eyes I love so much?"

Staring up at him in shock she held the blanket closer, "Love?" she barely got out before he suddenly scooped her up in his arms, a flash came to her, a sepia colored world and a man swinging a woman around happily in his arms.

"Ya alright?" he asked.

Kat nodded, though she honestly wasn't so sure. She couldn't remember ever seeing that scene before but was so familiar to her.

Stretch settled on the floor in front of the fire, the blanket that Kat had grabbed spread over them and he held her in his lap, his face looking down into hers before he leaned in and gently kissed her once more

Time seemed to slow and over the next few minutes it was just her and this man, with nothing but the warmth and glow of the fire. Hands gently exploring, lips growing chapped, breaths panting.

He tipped her back and gently laid her on the floor, resting over top of her, stroking her face with his fingers and looking into her eyes.

"When this is over, and I'm...when I'm me again...you have to promise you will let me take ya over. I have to possess you Kat, I can't protect you in any other way. Once I'm a ghost, there is nothing I will be able to do. Me and the boys, we talk big, but...all we can do is scare...we can't fight a shadow, not in any way that could actually-" and he stopped when Kat held the charm up to him.

His eyes landed on it and then he looked at her, "Here, take it, I don't need it… I'm not scared anymore. I trust you, I know you care. The game is over, you won." and the smirk and small laugh he gave made Kat's heart beat.

Slowly, Stretch reached up a hand and took the charm, able to hold it, he looked at it and said in wonder, "Such a small thing, causing me so much trouble."

Kat had watched him as he studied the small glass bottle, her hand coming up to his face and he looked at her, his hand falling slowly as she pulled him down to her, "Touch me." she whispered, "While you still can, I want to feel your warmth."

"Anything you want." he offered in a gentle voice, "Anything _you_ want." she said right back and they locked eyes before he leaned down and caught her lips with his.

 **PAGE BREAK**

Her back arched off the floor, a gasp escaped her lips and hands dragged nails down her sides. Eyes wide she stared at the intricate ceiling and she rolled her lips together as she swallowed. A moan escaped her as those large hands grabbed her hips and his mouth kept working.

Sweat had formed on her brow and she felt incredibly hot, her body tingled all over and shots of pleasure ran from her lower stomach up through her chest.

"Don't stop." she managed out, a faint breathy plea and that came as she fisted the blanket and pulled it up to her mouth to help stifle the noises she was making.

His tongue worked quickly, lapping and sucking, large hands holding her hips firmly in place and he moaned wickedly as he gave a long lick. He kissed her inner thigh, dragged his mouth across to the other side to kiss and nip.

Kat's hips gave a gentle buck off the ground but he pressed her back down, "Please, don't stop." she said again and then he kissed his way back to his original spot between her legs.

"Stretch, please, now, I- feel it-" and Kat's mind was a blurry mess, nothing but haze and heat and fire. Stretch latched on and his tongue flicked dangerously fast and then Kat fell over. Her hips bucked and her head rolled back while her muscles clenched and she smothered her face in the blanket.

It was like floating afterwards, she thought perhaps this was what it felt like to be a ghost. Nothing mattered for a moment and she drifted in a relaxed suspension until she felt long arms wrap around her and pull her close, the blanket being draped over her.

"You taste delicious." he murmured as he held her close to him and rested his cheek against hers.

Kat slowly came back to reality and she tried to snuggled closer, "Do you think you will remember...after…..after-"

"No chance I'd ever forget that...or you."

Kat rolled over and looked at him, "Promise?"

"Yeah, cross my heart Kitty Kat." and he leaned down to kiss her, his hands squeezing at her shirt and pressing her closer.

A loud bang suddenly rang out and they pulled apart and look towards the library doors. Another loud bang and then the fire swirled and instantly fizzled out.

"Get dress, Kat. Now!" Stretch said and he was up and moving towards the doors as Kat scrambled to yank on her pants and pull down her shirt. She was standing and following Stretch seconds later, the man yanking the doors open and walking out into the main room.

It was dark and as they came to the center of the space the silence rang out for only a moment before another loud bang rang out and the front door shuddered. "Get behind me, Kat. Get behind me and stay there." Stretch said and he stood in front waiting, his body tensed and his eyes trained on the door.

Movement caught Kat's eye and she looked to see Gerty moving down the stairs and coming to stand next to Stretch.

"Your ready for this?" he asked and Gerty smiled, "Always ready." and she peaked a glance, "Looking good, did you enjoy yourself?"

"Don't I always?" and another loud bang rang out, the door still not giving out but bending oddly.

"D'ah hell is going on!" Came a voice from above and Kat looked up to see Stinkie, Fatso and Casper floating down towards them.

"You three stay on Kat. You don't take eyes off her!" Gerty said and Stretch yelled, "You heard her, stay on the runt!"

"Who the hell are you?" Fatso asked flying around to look at him only to jerk back and yell, "Liam!"

"Get on the girl you idiot!" and Fatso rushed back towards Kat, giving Stinkie a look of confusion, the smelly ghost just shrugging.

"Kat, are you okay?" Casper asked coming to float next to her.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just...just stay close to me okay?" and the little ghost nodded and moved closer.

Wendy was the final one to join them, having had to travel from the top floor all the way down. She came to stand behind Stretch and Gerty but in front of Kat.

"Wendy, Darling, you remember those spells and incantations I taught you, love?"

"Yes, Aunty."

"Good, now is the time to put them into practice, remember, stay calm and remain focused, no matter what happens."

The girl nodded and spread her legs shoulder width apart, bringing her hands up before her and pressing the heels of her hands together, palms facing out.

Two more loud bangs rang and then all was quiet. The group of seven waited, stone still and silent, Kat swore she could hear a pin drop. Suddenly the door splintered and burst, wood shooting out towards them and Gerty pressed her hands forward, the wood stopping mid air before falling to the ground.

"Casper-" Stretch said softly, the little ghost looked to his uncle, "You stay right next ta her. You leave her side and I will make you regret it, understand?"

"Yes, Uncle Stretch."

"Gerty…" and the woman glanced to him, "How long until your little spell wears off?"

Gerty frowned, "About that-"

"How long!"

"It should have worn off by now, Liam. The hell did you do with her?"

"Shit." he hissed and then suddenly darkness burst through the opening.

"Now, Wendy!" and the girl began to chant and the air around them erupted and icy wind filled the room. "Get down Kat!" Stinkie suddenly yelled and the girl dropped, Wendy stepping back and getting closer.

The shadows covered the walls and ceiling, swirling around them while growls and roars filled the air in a near deafening frenzy.

Stretch and Gerty kept their eyes on the door, ignoring the shadow creatures that hissed and moaned around them.

Suddenly a shadow darted for Kat but was bounced off an invisible shield, Wendy letting out a gasp at the sudden impact.

"Run 'em off boys!" Stretch yelled and Stinkie and Fatso cackled wickedly and started to chase the shadow creatures, whooping and hollering loudly as they went.

Wendy continued to chant, her hands moving in circles and her feet remaining planted firmly to the floor. Kat kept her head down, Casper right beside her as she noticed a pale white dome had appear over them, Wendy just inside it.

"He's coming, I can feel him!" Gerty yelled and then suddenly a voice rang out that filled the room, "That is enough!" the wind died, the shadow creatures who had been tussling with the ghostly brothers like dogs and cats pinned the two on the ground.

From the cracked door Sade walked through, his hands raising and his eyes glowing a nasty red, "I have selected Kathleen Harvey as my bride! No one shall stand in my way!"

"I refuse!" Kat suddenly yelled and Sade frowned, "I'm sorry, my darling, but you have no choice in the matter. I warned you to keep them out of the way, I promised they would not be harmed if they didn't stand against me. It seems though, you've left me no choice."

"You move and I will hex you back to hell." Gerty warned and she bared down in her spot, hands before her, fingers bent and nails sharp.

"You are strong, my lady, but you can't compare to me. I could strip you of your powers and leave you to rot in my dungeon. No one would miss you."

"Yeah? Well, maybe you should have taught the last Shadow King your bag of tricks, I took old Esrick down easy enough."

This seemed to get Sade's attention, "It was you? You banished my brother to limbo?"

"Damn straight I did, I won't hesitate to do the same to you."

"Then I owe you a debt of thanks, with him out of the way, I was able to take the throne and find my beautiful bride. Perhaps I will strip you of your powers, but allow you to remain a servant in my castle."

"Sorry, already got a job, banishing scum like you."

"Funny, but I don't have time for this. I have come for Kathleen, it's time she come with me to her new home. We must be wed before it is too late."

"Fuck you, ya touch her and I kill ya." and Sade's glowing eyes fell to Stretch, "And who might you be? I never saw you in any of Kat's memories."

"I'm the competition bone bag, you want her, you go through me."

Sade studied him a moment and then a wicked smile found his lips, "Ah, so it's you, you're the ghost….or...were the ghost, the one who wanted to possess my sweet Kathleen so badly. Well, obviously you've upgraded. That's good, less of a threat if you're human."

"Don't count on that." Stretch warned.

"Oh? What makes you so sure?" Sade mocked as he cocked a brow.

"Cause, I'm an expert at possession, and I know, shadow or ghost, if that body your in dies with you inside you will go right along with it." and then Stretch was running, crossing the space in seconds and tackling Sade to the ground.

It was like fire to an open gas line, the wind exploded around them, Stinkie and Fatso managing to throw the shadows holding them off and then the dog fight was back on. Gerty was suddenly dragged back by one of the shadow creatures that had not gotten locked into the fight with the boys and she went flying towards the stairs.

"Gerty!" Casper and Kat yelled, "Let the dome down, we have to help her!" Kat called.

"No, I mustn't drop the shield!" Wendy yelled back over the gale.

Kat peered around the girl to see Stretch and Sade rolling on the ground, fists flying, faces smeared with rage and intent clear in their struggles, "They are going to kill each other!" Kat yelled.

"Stay down!" Wendy yelled right back.

Stretch went flying and he collided with the dome, sinking to the ground Kat watched as Sade stood and straightened his clothes, "You are correct in thinking I would go the way of my host should he die, what you didn't count on was I can still access my powers while I inhabit his body!" and Sade raised his arms, the room growing more dark and cold by the send.

"You also don't seem to remember that now that you are alive and well, you get all the benefits, including more pain than you can handle!" and Sade dragged his arms through the air, hands shooting out and fingers bearing down.

Stretch was raised into the air and his body was smashed against the far wall, plaster and laith raining down onto the floor before his body was slammed into the opposing wall.

"Someone help him!" Kat yelled and she heard Stinkie call out, "Hold 'em, I gotta help Stretch!" and Fatso was left to contend with the two shadows, while Stinkie sprinted to his other brother and grabbed him up around the waist.

Sade growled at the intervention readjusted his stance, slamming his fists together and the pair were suddenly locked together and with in seconds were sent crashing to the ground.

Kat watched as the shadows followed suit and slammed Fatso down, they disappeared through the floor. She hadn't seen Gerty since she hit the stairs and was dragged off. Stinkie was able to slip from Sade's hold but Stretch could not and as Sade pressed the man's body harder into the ground the floor began to crack.

Kat looked to Wendy and saw the girl had sank to a knee, no doubt growing tired from trying to sustain the barrier, each time a Shadow managed to stray from the fight they were in they would smash against it and Wendy would yell.

"Stop! Please stop!" Kat yelled but Sade didn't seem to hear, his rabid eyes focused on the task of essentially crushing Stretch.

The man yelled as he was pushed harder into the floor that gave another loud crack, "Casper, you have to help him! You have to do something!"

"I can't leave your side, Uncle Stretch said-"

"He's dying! It's doesn't matter what he said, he needs you, Wendy can protect me, but Stretch doesn't have a fighting chance unless we can break Sade's focus!"

Casper hesitated but then nodded and Kat stood slowly, coming to kneel behind Wendy, "I need you to drop the barrier long enough for Casper to get out!"

Wendy went to reply but Kat cut her off, "If you are my friend you will do this, when I say to drop the shield you will, then you can put it back up!"

Wendy nodded and Kat looked around her, Stinkie was trying to wrestle the two shadows off Fatso, Sade was focused on Stretch and as far as Kat could tell the third shadow had not returned since it went off with Gerty.

"Alright, on three, one, two…..THREE!" Wendy dropped her hands to her sides and the dome disappeared, Casper shot out and then the girl swiftly raised her arms and the barrier reappeared.

Casper didn't wait for instructions, he turned tangible and shot towards Sade, his little white body a blur. He connected with the man via his waist, wrapping arms around and shoving him out through the door.

This seemed to get the attention of the shadows who abandoned their fight with the ghosts instantly in lue of chasing after their master.

"Casper is out there! Help him!" Kat yelled and Stinkie swore as he and Fatso charged out of the room.

Kat's eyes then turned to Stretch who lay motionless on the floor, "Wendy, drop the shield, I have to help Stretch!"

"I cannot! It would take to long, I can form it quickly if my feet are rooted to the ground, but if we move I have to re-root, it takes time to create a connection with the Earth-"

"Drop it! Yu form another one over him, there is time if we do it now! I have to see if he is alright!" Wendy gritted her teeth and reluctantly dropped the barrier again and the two girls rushed to Stretch, Wendy quickly taking the same pose and rooting her feet to the ground, her arms swinging wide as she began the enchantment again.

"Stretch, wake up, please, wake up!" and she pressed her hand to his nose and felt air, "He's breathing, I think he is just unconscious!" Kat rolled him onto his back and brought her hands to his face, "Please wake up, come on, that's it, come back to me. Stretch, come back, I'm right here, come back to me Stretch, come back-" and slowly his eyes opened, and Kat wiped blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Oh god-" he groaned as he tried to sit up, "No, stay still. You could have an internal injury, moving could make it worse."

"Where is he?" Stretch groaned.

"Casper took him outside, Stinkie and Fatso followed, they must be holding them back because they haven't shown up."

"Bulb-head took on the Shadow king? Who'da thought the little guy had it in him." and Stretch stubbornly forced himself up, a hand coming to his head while the other wrapped around his torso.

He jerked and groaned and Kat placed her hands on his shoulders, "You haven't taken a beating like this in a long time, you have to take it slow-"

"I never took a beating like this, I was the one usually doing the beating. Leave it to you to get involved with the nastiest of the nasties." Stretch teased.

"We're not involved and now is not the time for jokes. We have to figure out how to stop him, he is going to kill everyone-"

"The boy's should be fine, I had Gerty do a little magic on 'em to give them a bit of an edge." Stretch offered as he slowly stood with Kat's help.

"And Casper?" Kat asked.

"I didn't get a chance to-"

"I took care of him, when you went out to talk to my aunt I gave Casper a little charm of my own." Wendy said suddenly and Kat smiled at the girl who was now projecting a perfect dome over them.

"Thank you for that." Kat said and the girl nodded.

Suddenly a scream and a loud growl came from outside and Stretch ran an arm across his sweaty forehead, "Here, you need to take this back, it will help protect you." and Stretch pulled Kat's charm from his pocket and placed it around Kat's neck.

"Sade said he would grow used ot it, that essentially it would become obsolete." Kat said with worry.

"Fear not, he has not been in contact with it long enough to adjust to it's repellent nature. It won't last much longer but it could buy you some time." Wendy said with surety.

Stretch smirked, "Hey, red riding hood, drop the dome and let me out, I got a fight to finish."

"Stretch, no, he will kill you." Kat said softly.

Stretch turned to look at her, bringing a hand to her face and smirking he asked, "Would you like me any less if I was a ghost?"

Kat shook her head and said in confusion, "No, of course not, I just-"

"Then it don't matter. Human or ghost, you're stuck with me, I've already died once, I'm not afraid of doing it again. Now, drop the shield." and Wendy complied but before Stretch could step out Kat lunged into his arms and craned her face up to kiss him.

When she pulled away she whispered into his ear, "You better come back, after this is all over I want to have some _fun."_

Stretch pulled back and gave an award winning smile, "See, I knew ya liked me." and he moved away, heading for the door. Kat watched him go as the dome came back over them, Kat watching him disappear outside and then she looked to Wendy, "How much longer can you hold that barrier?"

Wendy thought a moment and then said through a wince, "If I don't move again perhaps an hour, maybe two if they don't continue their attack on it. But if I move again and have to reroot my ability to maintain it will considerably diminish."

Kat sighed, having never felt so helpless in her life, "Is there nothing I can do? I can't even fight my own battles." and she brought fingers to her forehead as she tried to think of anything that would help.

"Is there anyway- any weapon we could use against him? Like, silver….silver is bad for werewolves…..garlic for vampires-"

"Those are old wives tales, in fact, neither of those work on either of those creatures. As for shadows, there only real weakness is light and even then, it doesn't destroy them completely, it just weakens their powers."

Kat jolted at the thought, "Oh my god, what time is it? How long before the sun comes up?" and her eyes locked onto the old grandfather clock, "Five a.m. in an hour the sun will start to rise! We have to hold them off until then, it will give us an advantage we can't afford to miss."

"I'm on it." and both Kat and Wendy looked to the stairs to see a rather disheveled Gerty limping down them, her clothes torn and her face filthy.

"Aunty!" Wendy called.

"Don't sound so relieved dear, surely you had no doubt I would win." the old witch said with a narrow glare.

"Of course Aunty, I was just worried for your safety."

"Better to be concerned for the shadow I just banish, it won't be back. Where are the others?" and Gerty made it to the bottom step and slowly moved over to them.

"Casper and the boys are outside, we heard some growling and screaming but nothing much else, it's too dark to see outside, but the sun will be up in an hour, if we can just hold them until-"

Stinkie suddenly came sprinting through the door with a shadow on his tail, he beelined up the stairs and into the halls, a loud assortment of bangs, clangs and screeches echoing down to them.

"Well, it seems I am needed outside, Wendy darling, how are you holding up?"

"Fine, Aunty, though I am growing very tired."

The witch nodded and pressed her hand through the dome, Gerty smirking at the look of confusion on Kat's face, "I'm a witch dear, I have plenty of ways around magic." and Gerty slipped a smile vile into Wendy's pocket, "Drink it if you get too tired, you must keep the shield up till this is done. See it through dear, and remember, Feet to the ground-"

"Your soul will be sound, I know, Aunty."

"Good girl, now, let's see if I can be of assistance." and the woman headed for the door.

"Oh! I hate this! I don't want to be stuck here doing nothing!"

"You are very much a doer I know, but in this instance do not make all the sacrifices your friends and family have made a waste of their energy and heart. You must, for once, not lead the charge. Otherwise, this will all be for nothing." Wendy offered and Kat begrudgingly knew the girl was right, no matter how much she hated being the "damsel in distress."

 **PAGE BREAK**

When Gerty stepped outside she was greeted by pure chaos.

Stinkie flew down from the room with the shadow in hot pursuit and he rejoined his larger brother in a rather animated dog fight, the brothers doing what they did best and causing an insane amount of frustration for the shadow creatures who could not hurt or catch them, but could be trampled, shoved and yanked around by the ghosts.

Casper and Stretch were on Sade, who was easily able to catch and subdue the human but could not maintain his hold as everytime he did Casper would intervene and cause the shadow king to lose his grip. Obviously the little spirit had a much greater effect on the shadow than a ghost would, though that would be a case to study at another time.

Casper had just done such a thing which allowed Stretch to rush Sade and he got the king down long enough to deliver a few good punches.

She was moving closer to the brawl when suddenly Sade sent Stretch flying with a shove of his hand and the man was heading straight for a spoke of rebar sticking out of a destroyed pile of concrete.

She instantly raised her arms and surged her magic forward, instantly stopping Stretch's iminent impalement before it could occur.

Sade's face jerked to her, "You! Demon witch who banished my brother, if you interfere one more time I will-"

"You will what? I already banished one of your shadow pets to Limbo, you're next big boy."

"What!?" Sade barked and his eyes turned to his two remaining soldiers, no doubt trying to figure out which was now gone, suddenly he yelled, "Greeha! Come to me, now!" the fear and concern in his voice was evident.

One of the shadows disengaged and came to him instantly, "Who do you fight with!" and the shadow seemed to hiss and pop a little, "Then Greely is gone, banished to Limbo." and Sade reached out a hand to the shadow which trembled violently and let out a course of sounds nearly indistinguishable from each other, "There is your slayer! Avenge your brother! Finish her, and bring me her head!" Sade near shrieked and the shadow launched herself at the witch.

Gerty barely jumped out of the way, rolling across the rocky ground as the shadow came about for another pass.

Stretch was on his feet again, having picked up a bit of loose rubble that he then used to crack against the side of Sade's head. The shadow fell to the ground, disoriented and gripping at the gash, the human's blood flowing freely, "Casper! Drag him over the cliff!" Stretch yelled and the little ghost zoomed down, taking the man up by the leg and pulling him quickly towards the edge.

"Clerich!" Sade yelled as he shot wildly with his hands, the blasts of darkness barely missing the little ghost who had turned invisible and dodged them easily.

The remaining shadow that had been fighting Stinkie and Fatso managed to disentangle himself and was heading straight for Sade and Casper.

"Boys! Grab that shadow!" and Stretch took off after them, his bare feet digging into the earth and his arms pumping as he aimed for his nephew.

Gert was still on her back, rolling and trying to dodge the shadows knife like bombardment, shoot her own magical energy in an effort to catch the shadow and push it back.

Stinkie and Fatso dived down onto the shadow chasing after Sade, pinning it to the ground long enough for Stretch to sprint by.

Feet from the cliff Casper yanked Sade up into the air and spun around, successfully flinging the shadow king over, his body once again falling over. Stretch was knocked to the side as the shadow that Stinkie and Fatso had managed to detain got free and shot like a bullet after it's master.

The three ghosts and Stretch looked to Gerty who was still fighting the final remaining shadow and and they all went to help, only to be stopped by a rumbling and the ground shaking beneath their feet.

All eyes turned back to the cliff, their shocked faces falling on Sade, who floated high in the air, the shadow spinning around his lower half like a tornado.

"I AM DONE WITH THIS GAME! GREEHA! COME TO ME! LET US END THIS!" The shadow instantly abandoned Gerty and streaked across the dark sky, coming to join the other shadow that twirled around him, static and a deep roar emanating from the man as he raised his hands higher.

"Give me your energy and I shall vanquish our enemies!" Screeching and growls could be heard rippling down as seemingly raw dark energy was sucked into his hands.

"I won't let you hurt my family!" Casper suddenly cried and the little ghost flew at him, shining like a bright beckon in the dark, "CASPER, DON'T!" Stretch yelled.

Sade pointed a hand and from it a shower of dark crystals rained down, Stretch dropped to the ground and covered his head but was not greeted by pain, he glanced up to see Gerty in front of him, a shield of sorts sparing them from the onslaught.

When it ended she lowered her shield and Stretch looked for his nephew, only to find the little ghost laying on the ground near his uncles, Stinkie and Fatso looking just as bad. Stretch rushed over and his knees hit the ground hard, seeing the ghosts were littered with spikes, their transparent bodies flickering as a dark smoke seemed to emit from the spikes into their form.

The wind died down and Gerty came next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, "What did he do ta them?" Stretch asked, tears coming onto his eyes though he quickly wiped them away, "I don't- I don't know." Gerty whispered in awe.

"I cursed them." came Sade's voice and the two humans looked over to see the Shadow King dropping to the ground, his minions hovering on either side of him, waiting patiently. "You took Greely from out ranks, banished him. I see it only fair that you should then help to find a replacement. They will be turned into shadows, obedient servants that will reside with me in the underworld and do my bidding."

"No, no! Undo it! Reverse the curse!" Stretch said as he stood and stormed over to him, his eyes filled with rage and his fists clenched.

Sade instantly shot out a hand and dark magic appeared around Stretch's neck, the man instantly stopping and making a choking sound.

"Tut tut, my boy. All is fair in love and war, Greely was banish so I have a right to a replacement. Unless of course, you wish to surrender my bride to me. I might be willing to make a trade."

"Eat. Shit." Stretch choked out as he bent over and fell to his hands and knees, Sade's hold on his throat tightening.

"Not very gentlemanly conduct. You are a very fascinating creature, once ghost now man, still as rude and annoying as ever. If I had more time I should very much like to examine your memories, see the life you had before, see this Sarah who got my brother so riled up. Alas, there is never enough time for fun, only work, and once your dead and your family become my newest minions, all that will be left to take care of his the demon witch and her sweet little niece. Perhaps I will take the young witch with me, give her to my bride as a companion of sorts, maybe get myself a second wife...you never know what could happen."

Gerty had come next to Stretch, kneeling down to see if there was anything she could do, but at the mention of Wendy her head jerked up, "You touch my niece and I won't be sending you to Limbo, you nasty-"

"Oh this is tedious!" and Sade reached up another hand, latching onto Gerty with the same dark magic and beginning the process of choking her out as well.

"Maybe I will let you both live so you can bask in your failures, I hear guilt can be a worse fate than death."

His hands tighten and the two started to suffocate in earnest, "Die, die, die." Sade sung out gently and the shadows seemed to chuckle though it sounded more akin to happy snarls.

"Stop!" came a shout from across the yard and Sade's eyes fell to the door of the house, his bride to be slowly emerging and coming down the stairs.

"Kathleen, darling, so good to see you, I'll be with you shortly, if you will just wait-"

"No! Release them, and I will come with you willingly." Sade smirked, "Darling, I will be taking you with me either way, why deny myself the pleasure of their death and three new soldiers for the sake of making you happy?"

Kat moved to him slowly, her hands fisted at her side and her eyes sharp, "Consider it a wedding present. If you let them live, if you spare Casper, Stinkie and Fatso, if you don't hurt anyone else, I will be indebted to you, and I will happily go with you to your kingdom, happily marry you and be the perfect bride."

"And if I don't?" Sade asked snidely.

"Then I will spend the rest of my life making you miserable, fighting you every step of the way and you will find no peace, you will have nothing but a wretched human girl, something to lock away and forget about. An insult to your loyal and departed shadow if I ever heard it. I won't stop until I kill you, and if I spend the rest of my life with you, I will see to it that you are never happy again. I could do a lot of damage, Sade, I could make you regret it all."

The sincerity in her voice, the resolve in her face made Sade pause, for as easy as it would be to simply lock her away in the dungeon as he had been so want to do when this whole thing started, he found he did not want to do that. Sade was loath to admit it, but he liked this human girl, loved the idea of her, and he knew he would not be able to commit to leaving her locked away. He would want her next to him, and he had no doubt that Kathleen could and would make it very difficult for him if he didn't comply with her wishes. Still, he was not one to be forced into anything and so decided, he would do it his way.

"Very well, as an early wedding gift to you, my dear, I shall spare those you care for, in hopes it will help you on your path to care for me." and his hands violently swiped through the air, cutting the dark chords he had been using. Stretch and Gerty heaved and coughed as they sucked air into their lungs.

"Come to me." he said holding out his hand to her and Kat started walking again, stopping by Stretch as he stood and grabbed her wrist, "Don't-" he started but Kat placed her hand on his chest and whispered out, "This will give you time to regroup. I talked to Wendy, Sade will need to take me to a place where the veil between worlds is thinnest. It's the easiest way for him to get me back, anything else may cause him serious damage. The sun comes up in thirty minutes, that's how much time you have to come up with a plan." and Kat leaned up and kissed him gently on the cheek before smiling and continuing her walk.

Stretch let her go, knowing full well she was right, though the rage inside him roared and he gritted his teeth, taking a step after her only to be stopped by Gerty who shook her head.

Kat made it to Sade and looked passed Stretch to see the three ghosts, "And them?" she asked.

Sade sighed and raised his hand, making a rather strange symbol before clenching his hand and then releasing it.

The shards in the ghosts seemed to shatter and slowly the three came-to.

"Now, let us be on our way, a whole new world awaits us my darling, and I cannot wait to show you."

"Alright." Kat said as she looked up at him, though her eyes found Stretch's just as Sade covered them both in shadows and they disappeared from sight.

 **A/N: OH MY GOD THAT WAS ROUGH! Hardest chapter I have written in a really long time. I'm actually sweating right now and my hands are cramping. I hate fight scenes so much. God, it's like my head is going to explode! I hope you enjoyed it, leave me a review and let me know!**


End file.
